Sirius Blacks daughter (1)
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: Sirius Blacks daughter comes out of hiding. read to find out
1. Default Chapter Title

Sirius Blacks Daughter Part one:

In Which we Meet The Girl

As I write this looking back on my very weird child-hood so far. I think why did it happen to me? Why? I look back to when my parents first told me that I was adopted and that my parents probably weren't coming back, when I first hoped that maybe one day my real mom or dad would come back, or when I took that dog home. Then I think, why? Why did I even take that dog home? That's what started all this. Of course I am kind of glad I did take that do home. He showed me my life. Maybe I should explain now to you…

I was walking home from the summer program in my town when I saw a paper stand. I stopped to get one for an extra credit thing I was doing for science. When I stopped to get it I saw a black dog behind the stand. I bent down to pet it and the I was about to leave when I swore I heard a voice in my head that said 'take the dog.'

I looked back down at the dog who was sitting there looking quite pitiful. 'What the heck!' I said to my self.

I smiled down at the dog and said,

"Want some food? I've got food at my house. Come on."

The dog seemed to understand, and followed me down the street not jumping, running ahead but just following right behind me. It was then I knew that this was a pretty weird dog.

We got to the intersection by Wallgreens and the dog stayed perfectly still not trying to run into the street or anything. After the intersection we walked some more and then got to my house.

"All I can say," I said to the dog 

"Is I hope you're house trained."

The dog seemed to nod. I blinked, shook my head and decided to book a trip to the eye doctor real soon. 

I led the dog up the steps and into my house.

"I my mom will not want you in here." I muttered

"I'll have to sneak you in."

And I did. Right up the stairs and into my room.

"Stay here!" I said, "I have to go down stairs."

I deposited my backpack and walked down stairs.

"Hey mom. I'm home!" I called

"O.k.! Wait a second I have to do something." she yelled back up from the basement. I heard the business phone wring and I knew that it would be an hour before she got to me.

I sighed and went back up stairs to my room, and the dog.

He seemed to be just sitting on my bed sleeping not needing any thing, so I decided to go take a shower. I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I spent about 15 minutes in it just letting hot water run over me. Then I got out and tied on my robe. I walked down the hall to my room to put my clothes on. I opened the door to my room and saw a man sitting on my bed.

I tried to scream but I found my throat was dry and I couldn't say a word.

"You look like your mother." He said finally, a smile forming on his face.

I finally regained control of my vocal cords.

"What the hell are doing in my room?" I yelled I also picked up a baseball bat for good measure.

"You bought me here." He said

"I did not, I bought a dog in here that is now missing. What'd you do kill him?"

"No." he said, and then he said, "You do look almost just like her."

"Just… what do you want?" I said eyeing him and setting up the bat so it would hit him square in the mouth if I had to hit him.

"If you're here to rob me, take and get out. I don't know who you are, or what you are. The only thing I know is that you need to get out or I'm calling the police. My phone is right over there."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. He also started getting off the bed. I backed away and held the bat steady.

"Don't you remember me?"

"I have never seen you before in my entire life." I said 

"Do you remember her?" he asked.

"Who is this her you keep referring to." I asked annoyed

"Your mother."

I dropped the bat out of my hand and onto the floor. My heart rate increased, and I almost fainted. In fact I was falling back wards when that man ran over and pulled me to my feet.

His touch felt very familiar, but I couldn't place it. He pulled me to my feet and we went back to staring at each other.

"Your mother." He said again breaking the silence

"How would you know?"

He paused

"Because I'm your father."

That time I didn't faint I just stood in shock.

"My god." I said putting my hand to my mouth "you can't be. They said that… that he probably wasn't coming back. They said he did something. They didn't say what. They just said he did something that wasn't right and he wasn't coming back. You can't be my father. I mean… no! Not after 15 years. This is not a soap opera."

"So Dumbledore done that well with our request." He murmured to himself.

"Excuse me?" I said

"You want the truth?" he said. He was smiling again and that made me kind of nervous.

"Yes I want the truth." I yelled "I want to know why you're here if not to rob or rape me, and I want to know why your telling me I look like my mother when you don't even know her."

"Laura!" I heard my mom call me. 'Who are you talking to?" 

I poked my head out of my door. I pondered whether to tell her or not. About 90 percent of me really wanted to know what was happening. So I told my mom I was doing my theater homework.

I turned my head back into my room and looked at the man claiming to be my father.

"Talk." I said in my sternest voice "or 9-1-1 is getting a phone call."

"What would that do."? He asked again grinning. 

"Just talk." I said because I really did not want to go into that.

"Well for starters I am your father. My name is Sirius Black, and your mothers name was Leslie Black. Your real name is Aphrodite Black. You're named after one of your aunts, my sister." He stopped there I guess waiting for a reaction. I gave him one.

"How do I know you're telling the truth." I asked. I also took a soft ball off of my bookshelf just incase.

He answered my question; "you have a scar above your right elbow; which is actualy a burn scar you got from playing with your mothers wand."

"Wand?"

"Yes wand." He said, "You're a witch you knew that right?"

Now I knew he was just loco.

"W-w-witch?"

"Yes," he said. He got up and paced my room. I gripped the ball in my hand. "Hasn't anything weird ever happened to you?"

"Weird? Nope." I said smiling for the first time. "I'm a pure-all-American-kid."

"He did a really good job." Sirius said, "You were supposed to see some signs of magic not none."

"Who did good job on what?" I asked

"Dumbledore did a good job on keeping you safe."

"Me? Being kept safe. I'm perfectly safe trust me. The only bad thing that has ever happened to me was I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. Other than that I'm fine." I paused and looked at him, and spoke gently "I'm sorry Mr. Black but I think you have the wrong girl. I'm not your daughter and I really don't thing I'm a witch."

"You are my daughter." He said, "look… I don't have it, but if you saw a picture of your mother you'd see you look just alike. Except for your smile, that's mine."

"You really do think that I'm your daughter." I said sighing, "I kind of do want to believe you but I'll need more proof than just a scar. You say I'm a witch. Then you must be a wizard. Show me some magic."

He smiled again and with a pop he was no longer there. I looked down to the floor and saw the black dog that I had bought home.

"He might be telling the truth." I said under my breath "my real family! My gosh."

But there was another voice in the back of my head that was saying

"soap operas do not exist." Over and over again.

I though quickly and made my decision.

Then I looked down at the dog and uttered the words that changed my life.

"I believe you."

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I was leaving home to go to a school called Hogwarts. It was all the way in England. I lived in New Jersey. My adoptive parents said I could go with out a fuss. They had been told this would happen when I was given to them.

My well I guess _dad _was staying with me until I got to got Hogwarts (my parents had taken him pretty well too.) He said after that he had a job to do. He told me some pretty cool things about the world I was entering; he also told me about his godson and my cousin Harry. Harry was going into his fifth year like I would be. Dad told me about his Hogwarts years and about why he was put into jail. Most importantly why I was placed under protection, and why my mom died. 

Apparently she went with dad when he cornered Pettigrew in the street that day. Pettigrew killed her when he killed all the other people. Then when dad was taken to jail I was given to Albus Dumbledore, because of a prophecy. 

The prophecy had said that four people with 15 years upon them were going to be the downfall of this really nasty wizard Voldemort. I was one of those four people, as well was Harry. The two other people's names were Ron, and Hermione. But Voldemort couldn't figure out those two so they weren't protected when they were born. Only Harry and I were. Harry went to the Dursley's and I came here. Now I was going to Hogwarts to make the Prophecy come true and to get my magical education.

So now here I am on the plane going to Hogwarts writing this all down to explain to you. 

Part Two:  
We Go To England

# The plane landed in London, England at 12:00 in the afternoon. According to my dad some one was supposed to meet me at the airport. He'd have shoulder length red hair tied into a ponytail, and an earring with a fang in it. He'd take me to where I'd be staying.

When I stepped of the plane I spotted him immediately. I guess he saw me too, because he waved to me. I nervously walked over to him. He grinned when I came closer, and introduced himself.

"Bill Weasley. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand. I noticed he was quite tanned, and he had and English accent. 

I shook his hand and told him my name, "Laura…" I stopped "Aphrodite Black." I corrected my self, for that was my name now. "Pleased to meet you too." I grinned.

"Well then," he said, "shall we get your luggage."

"Oh!" I said. I realized we had to hurry because dad was sitting in a cage at the animal claim.

"Yes." I said, "We have to get my dog too."

"I know who your dog is." Said Bill "you don't have hide it. Though I thought Dumbledore said he was on a mission."

"I was his mission." I said "in-case you didn't know; I'm his daughter." I grinned at his surprise.

"Dumbledore didn't mention that that was who you are."

"I was being protected." I answered. I didn't go into detail because I didn't completely understand it my self.

We started walking towards the baggage claim.

"So," I said, "where'll I be staying?"

He flashed a grin at me again. "You'll be with my family. I kind of pity you."

I must have made an awful face because he took that statement back.

"No, no, just kidding. They're nice. Hope you don't mind there's only one other girl in the house. They're four boys, Ron, Percy, Fred, and George. They're twins. Ron's about your age; 15. Fred and George are 17, and Percy's 19. He's working for the Ministry of Magic, and he's moved out which is a good thing because he refuses to believe that Sirius is innocent. My sister's name is Ginny. She's 14. Later in the summer Harry and Hermione will probably be coming, so you won't be the only girl any more, and my brother Charlie just left." As he said this he pulled my suitcase off the ramp and we walked to animal claim.

"You mean my cousin Harry?"

"He's your cousin?"

"My mom was his Uncle Vernon's sister."

Bill nodded.

When we got to the Animal claim we saw dad immediately he was in a cage managing to look just as pitiful as the day I met him on the street.

"I'll get him." Said Bill "you stay here."

I did what he said and he walked up to get dad. It took him awhile because he got confused about some of the stuff that they were talking about.

When we finally got him I put him on a leash (which I could tell he didn't like) and Bill lead us to the out side of the airport.

I was glad to get out side and get some fresh air finally but it didn't last long because there was a taxi that Bill said was for us only. I could see that the driver looked very nervous like he expected something bad to happen. We climbed in and Bill winked at the driver, and the driver seemed to relax. He pulled of the brown coat he was wearing to reveal long black robes.

"Is she safe?" he asked; urgency in his voice.

"Safe as she can be." Replied Bill "we should go. I don't think any one was following but we can't take any chances."

Was I this important? I asked my self.

Dad leapt up into the front passengers seat, and transformed to human.

"Good job Moony." He said to the driver. They grinned at each other for a while, then the driver turned to me.

"I haven't seen you in 15 years, and you still look like Less."

"Dad keeps saying that." I said. I looked at the driver once more "Let me guess, you're my, hmm, long-lost brother."

They all laughed.

"No." he said "I'm Remus Lupin. You can call me Remus."

"Oh! I know who you are." I said glad to know something. "Dad told me."

He smiled and turned around to watch the road.

"We need to hurry." Said Bill looking at his watch "Mum will worry, you know how she frets. And I have to go back to Egypt later."

"Why are you going to Egypt."? I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I work there at the bank."

That explained the tan.

"We're almost there." Said Remus.

He turned off the high way on to what looked like and old dirt road. We rode on this for about 15 minutes then he made a left and a house came into view. It wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either. It did though look quite warm and lived in. Remus drove up to the house and stopped the car. Eager to get out and stretch my legs I jumped out of the car as soon as the car stopped. Bill, Remus, and dad got out too.

"They're back!" I heard someone yell.

A girl with flowing red hair in jeans and a shirt bolted out of the house and straight into Bill.

"Glad to see you too Ginny." He said as she hugged him

"Mum's awful worried. She thought you'd be caught or something. You'd better go in.," reported the girl

"It's ok. I deal with that later. I'd like you to meet someone." He gestured towards me "this is Aphrodite Black. She'll be staying here."

"Hello." Said the girl "I'm Ginny Weasley. Glad you're here. I won't be the only girl in the house anymore."

I was going to respond when three other people came out of the house."

"Sirius!" yelled one of them. He had really messy black hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. I knew who he was.

"Harry." Dad and I both said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Harry "you could get caught."

"I just finished my first mission from Dumbledore."

"Who are you?" asked the other one that had come out. I assumed he was a Weasley because from what I'd seen they all red hair. And this one definitely had red hair.

"I'm Aphrodite Black." I introduced myself again.

"Black?" he said "Your related to Sirius?"

"Yes. I'm his daughter, and Harry's cousin." I found it easier to say every time I said it.

"M-my cousin?" said Harry. "I don't have any relatives."

"Here I am in the flesh." I said smiling at him.

"This is weird." Said the other red haired boy. Then he looked back behind dad.

"Professor Lupin! What are **_you _**doing here?"

"I'm not your professor any more Ron. You can call me Remus, and I'm here because I picked up Aphrodite and Sirius from the airport."

"You rode a muggle air plane!" exclaimed Ginny "I heard those can be really dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I said, "you're safer in the air than on the ground, or at least that's what they say."

"Oh I…" started Ginny, but another voice chimed in.

"Why didn't you bring those four inside? They must be dead tired"

I looked over and saw a short plump woman with short red hair in the back door way of the house.

"Well bring them in.," she said walking over. "I have tea ready."

"That's mum." Said Ron 

"I told you she was worried." Said Ginny

Ginny steered me towards the door.

Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw me. 

"You look just like Leslie. I remember we were in the same office in the ministry when I was younger. She was so happy when she was pregnant with you."

This I looked like my mother thing was getting annoying.

"I don't suppose you have a picture. Everyone says I look like her, and I have never seen her before in my life."

"Yes, yes I do. But tea first. You four must be famished."

She led us inside to a small kitchen. Every one found places to sit, and when we did I relaxed a lot. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen waving her wand around fixing tea.

"So you're my cousin." Said Harry after a moment's silence.

"Well, yes." I said, "I suppose. That's what every one says. You didn't know. I thought maybe you did."

"No, I never knew." He said

"Did your Uncle Vernon ever mention a sister." I asked 

"Yeah. His sister Marge, but she's definitely not a witch, may be that other word. But not a witch."

"Another sister." I persisted

"Nope."

The people at the table were quite interested now.

"He has another sister named Leslie. She was my mother. She married Sirius when they got out of Hogwarts. It was about a month after your parents got married. Your mom and my mom were apparently best friends."

Harry just nodded.

"What ever happened to Saraan, or Maxis." Dad asked Remus

"Well after you were sent to Azkaban Saraan stopped me from doing something fatal. We saw each other for a while, and then she went off to become a scientist. She helped invent the Wolfsbane Potion. We need her help now that Voldemort is back I'm supposed to talk to her."

I was quite confused here but Remus went on talking and I didn't interrupt.

"And Maxis." Prompted dad 

"I lost contact with her a few years ago. Right about after I resigned from Hogwarts. Dumbledore knows where she is though I'm supposed to talk to her too. And what happened to your family Sirius?"

"Well, Callisto and I are in touch. She knows I'm innocent, and from what she said Castor's dead, Aphi is well being Aphi. If you remember she was kind of wild. She stopped playing quidditch a while ago. She's about 38 I think. Callisto isn't sure about the rest of them. And mum and dad are dead."

Remus sighed. "Have you seen Callisto?"

"No. She never has enough time. She runs part of Zonkos now."

"She needs to meet Fred and George." Muttered Ron

"Who're Saraan and Maxis?" I asked

"Some of our old school friends." Answered Remus "I should have tried to keep in touch. Might have helped."

We sat in silence for a minute until Mrs. Weasley came over with a black and white photo. She places it in front of me and it was like looking in a mirror. My mom had short brown hair just like me. She had the same dimples, eyes, and nose. But dad was right I did have his smile. She looked very pretty, and all of the sudden I wished she was here. Mrs. Weasley bought another picture over. This one had two women in it standing next to each other waving up at me. They both looked very pregnant. The picture was labeled 'Lily and Less' I looked at the picture again and gave it to Harry. He had a right to see it too.

"Do you have others?" he asked

"No. Those were the only ones. We weren't that close but we were good friends." 

Harry passed the picture to dad who smiled.

Silence settled over the table once more.

"I'd best go." Said Bill after a minute "the banks expecting me."

"Before you leave," started his mother.

"No mum! You cannot touch my hair." He said "I like it the length it is."

"This is an ongoing argument." Muttered Ginny to me "come I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Ginny and I got up from the table and she led me out of the kitchen. We went up some stairs and turned a corner. Ginny opened a door.

"Here," she said "you'll be staying with me until mum and dad can get the guest room ready."

"Thanks." I said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said still smiling

"Do you know anything about why I was bought here? I mean I know why. But do have any detail?"

"Nope." She said, "All mum and dad told us was that we were having a girl about Ron's age come stay. We didn't know you were Sirius's daughter."

"Oh," I kind of frowned. "So when's the other girl coming?"

"Her name's Hermione. She's really nice. She should be here in about two weeks. The only reason Harry's here now is because Sirius was coming so Dumbledore gave permission."

"And another question,"

She nodded

"Why did Ron call Remus professor?"

"He was teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He was the best one we'd ever had, mind you. But Snape the potions professor told every one that he was a werewolf s…"

"What!" I cried in shock, "he's a what?"

"Didn't Sirius tell you?" asked Ginny

"He told me about Remus, but he left that out that little detail."

"Don't worry he's really quite nice. He's safe trust me."

I relaxed a bit, but not by much.

"Seriously he's real nice. He'd never hurt any one."

"You're sure?"

"Very." Said Ginny "now lets go back down stairs."

We smiled at each other and went back down stairs into the kitchen. Bill had left, and now two boys sat at the table, as well as the rest of the people that had been there before.

"So you're Aphrodite?" said one of them as soon as I got into the kitchen. I didn't know whether it was Fred or George.

"Pleased to meet you." Said the other "candy?"

He held out his hand. Ron snatched the candy out of his hand before he could give it to me.

"Don't take anything they give you." Harry warned

"I told you to get rid of those!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. I saw that she was getting quite angry. At this minute Ron and Harry each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me out side.

"You didn't want to hear that." Muttered Harry.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"Do you like to fly?" asked Ron

"What!" I exclaimed

"You know fly, on a broomstick." Ron said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Broomstick?"

"Yeah, it's really fun." Said Harry.

"He has the best broom." Said Ron.

I didn't want to seem like a wimp, so I agreed. Harry ran and got a broom. The broom said Firebolt on the handle and was very shiny and sleek. Harry jumped on and took off into the air. He yelled down instructions to for when I went up. When he landed he handed the broom to me, and told me to get on.

When I fist got into the air I had my eyes closed tightly, then I heard Ron yell watch out. I opened my eyes and swerved a tree branch that I was about to hit. The broom took me higher and higher, and I realized I was going to have to get down.

"Dive!" yelled Harry.

I thought about it and dipped the broom handle down. I felt and saw the ground rushing at me. The wind was whistling through my hair. When I was about 5 inches away from the ground I pulled up, and let out a hoot. As I soared back up into the sky I heard Ron yell come down. I dipped the broom back down and made a smooth landing. 

"Where'd you get this," I asked excitedly "I need one. That was so fun."

"Sirius gave it to me two years ago."

"Dad has to get me one."

For the rest of the afternoon we took turns on Harry's broom until Mrs. Weasley called us inside.

"You have to say good bye to Professor Lupin." She said.

We ran towards the house.

"You're leaving!" yelled Ron.

"I'm going to see someone. I'll be back hopefully before nine."

"Who're you going to see?" asked Dad

Remus hesitated, "Maxis."

"I'm going." Said Dad immediately.

"She doesn't know you're innocent."

"So?" 

"So she'd probably call the ministry as soon as she saw you." Remus turned to look at me "although you could go. She'd want to see you."

I razed my eyebrows "why?"

"She skipped her N.E.W.T's to come to your arrival home from the hospital. She only got to see you three times before… well before all of that."

"If you go," said dad "I won't have to. You can give her my regards, and you to Harry."

"Why me?" said Harry

"Only saw you about the same amount of times as she saw Aphrodite. She'd want to see you too."

And this is how Harry and I ended up meeting Maxis Johnson.

Part Three:

Maxis, and Saraan Decide To Help

Maxis Johnson's living room was very interesting indeed. There were curious little instruments all over, many posters, and certificates. Remus seemed to know his way around the house, because after we aparrated there he led us into a small kitchen, where there was a black haired woman humming merrily at the sink. Dishes were flying around scrubbing themselves and putting themselves away. We stood in the door way and as the woman turned to reach for her wand on the counter she saw us. The dishes dropped suddenly.

"R-R-Remus?" she stuttered

She ran over to hug him.

"Oh, oh I thought maybe you had been hurt. You stopped writing two years ago, and my owls could never find you."

"I'm, sorry." He said embracing her. "I resigned from Hogwarts, and I needed sometime to think about things."

"You resigned?"

"Snape told every one." Said Remus simply 

"That bastard, He's still trying to get us expelled!" she yelled "I…"

She looked over Remus's shoulder and noticed Harry and I who had shrunk back into the dinning room.

"Less? James?" she asked shocked. Her voice quieted.

"Aphrodite, Harry." Corrected Remus

Tears welled up in her eyes, and dripped down her face.

"I saw you two about four times before every thing went crazy. You look like your parents. Exactly like Less and James. You," she pointed at me "I skipped my N.E.W.T's to see you bought home from the hospital. Got into big trouble for that, but it was worth it. And Harry. James, Sirius," she scowled at my dads name "Less, and I snuck into the room when you were being born. Stole a couple of hospital robes. Got locked up in a muggle jail for a night for that one."

We didn't know what to say.

"Come into the parlor, and sit down." She continued

She grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him from the room. We followed.

When we were comfortable in the parlor Remus started to talk.

"So what're you doing now?"

"Well I do some things for the ministry occasionally, but mostly I work for my self. The ministry doesn't like all of my, shall we say 'strategies'."

Remus seemed to understand.

"What do you do?" asked Harry

Maxis grinned.

"I hunt werewolf killers and occasionally other poachers. The ministry doesn't like how I do it sometimes. If it's a full moon I'm supposed to let the poachers do their thing."

Remus shuddered involuntarily.

"I never do that though. It makes them mad, and half the people I catch they won't put into Azkaban, so I have to catch them all over again."

She grimaced "I put myself on the Sirius case for a while; nothing happened. I looked for that scoundrel everywhere. I suppose you know what happened." She addressed me.

"I-I well… He's innocent." What made me say that, I don't know?

"I know he's your father, but you know the story."

"He is." Harry and Remus said at the same time.

"That's what we came here to tell you." Said Remus "that and, Voldemort's back."

"Him!" Maxis jumped up suddenly "what?"

"In June." Said Remus "he came back at the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts; at the end. The D.A.D.A teacher was an imposter. He was a Voldemort supporter. He changed the winning cup into a port-key. It sucked Harry and Cedric Diggory into a graveyard. Voldemort killed Cedric and took blood from Harry to regain a body. Well actually Pettigrew did that."

Maxis was shocked,

"P-Peter, you mean Wormtail? That means that Sirius is,"

"Yes innocent." Interrupted Remus. "But the ministry won't believe either of the stories, and Dumbledore is starting the League Against Voldemort up again. Sirius is of course joining again."

"The League?" there was a glint of a smile on her face 

"Yes he wants you in your old position."

"That would have been protecting you, Sirius, James, and Less; making sure you didn't do anything stupid." She grinned now.

"Your other role."

"Hunting poachers, because they might be working for Voldemort and giving him dragon, kelpie, and giant parts?"

"Yes, that one." Said Remus

"I wish I could have a challenge." She grumped.

"That's not challenging enough?"

"You guys had the exciting jobs. Chasing the death eaters across the country. It was because you were older; I know it. It's just I do this all the time. It's easy."

I had to interrupt. "That doesn't sound easy."

"Oh, but it is for Me." she sighed "I was the youngest member of the league when I joined, 16. I had to beg, and, beg considering I was still in school. They finally let me in, and I got the hunting job. I was very interested in it, because my parents were activists and I wanted to do what I could to stop prejudice. So Hagrid brushed up my hunting skills and I went off. I'm 32; I've been doing it for 16 years, gets boring after a while. I was hoping for something new. Maybe going with you Remus."

"Where?"

"I want to see Sirius." She said definably

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"We can manage that." Said Remus "now do you know if Saraan is still alive. I have to go to her next and don't want to waste time."

"She's alive and kicking." Said Maxis smiling again "saved her brother the other night from a poacher that's the only reason I know. She's still working as a scientist."

"Ok," Remus stood up and gestured for us to do the same "Maxis it was great seeing you. By the way, what town is this?"

"You're by Liverpool." She answered

"Ok, thank you. We'd better go."

"Promise you'll come by soon?"

"Promise."

"And you two come back too." She looked at us.

We nodded.

The two adults smiled at each other for a moment and the Remus whipped out his wand, said a spell and she was gone.

The next place we arrived in was a very neat tidy little house. We arrived in a room where a woman was sitting on the couch. She had brown skin, shoulder length hair, and she was reading a wizarding science book.

"Saraan?" Remus asked as we appeared.

The woman looked up and gasped as she realized we were in her house.

"James!" she practically screamed looking at Harry "oh, my god! 

Now I noticed she had what the English would call and American accent.

"Calm down Saraan." Said Remus.

"Remus?" she asked, "where the heck have you been. I've tried owling you. None of them got to you."

"I know." he said

She looked at us "Aphi? Harry?"

"Aphi?" I asked confused.

"Less used to call you that, after," she paused "_his _sister."

"Remus I can't believe you bought these two to see me. Thank you."

"It's not just a social call." He said, "I have news."

She sat up bolt right.

"I know about Voldemort. Dumbledore owled me, but he said you needed to tell me something else."

"Yeah," he paused "he's innocent Saraan."

"Remus Lupin! This is not a laughing matter."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"You just expect to waltz in here and tell me that the notorious murder Sirius Black is innocent. I don't think so."

"He is!" said Harry and I.

She shook her head at us "he can't be. I mean he killed Less, his wife, your mother, your cousin."

"He didn't do that. Peter did." Explained Remus "Wormtail is still alive. He's part of the reason Voldemort is back."

"But all the evidence points to Sirius."

"Peter faked his own death. In reality he changed into a rat and ran down the sewer, leaving Sirius to be prosecuted. Here's another thing, he was the Potter's secret keeper. He killed them."

She sighed, "Theoretically it does make sense. I just can't believe little Peter would do something like that."

"He did. Sirius would not have killed Less. You know how much they loved each other."

She nodded, and then smiled, "well then come sit down, we should talk."

She stretched and got up from her couch and took us into another room. She drew up chairs with her wand and invited us to sit.

"I take it the league is starting up again."

"Yes in full force."

"I'll be breaking dark spells again?"

"Yes." Said Remus "how's Robert?"

"Fine. He's still living here of course; can't find work."

"Who's Robert?" asked Harry. "That lady Maxis said she saved him the other night from a poacher."

"Robert's my brother, he's a werewolf." She paused as if just realizing something "you saw Maxis? How is she?"

"Good. She's still working for herself."

"Tell her thanks for what ever she did the other night. I didn't know about it."

"I will." Said Remus "and what have you been doing?"

She sighed "lots. My job has me working on various projects, though they're not as important as my personal one."

"What's that?"

"An improvement for the wolfsbane potion. I realized there's no cure, but I'm trying to improve it. It's almost impossible though; I've nearly blown up my basement five times. The testosterone got too active. Other than that, well I really don't know what I've been doing."

"What time is it?" asked Remus.

"It's about 9:30."

"We'd better go. Mrs. Weasley will worry."

"Give Mrs. Weasley my regards."

"I will."

"Good bye, Aphi, and Harry. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

We smiled and then we left.

Part Four:

Diagon Ally And Dads Wand

After a few weeks of staying with the Weasley's the girl named Hermione came to stay. We got along pretty well, and she let me use her wand to try out some simple spells. According to Ron and Harry she was the brain of Hogwarts.

In late August all of us kids got our Hogwarts letters. Mine had the basic information on it as well as an extra letter.

'Dear Aphrodite Black,

We are pleased that you are joining Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have written to let you know that you will be taking some of your more challenging classes with the first years. These classes will include Transfiguration, and Potions. We would also like you to know that in Hogwarts students choose two other classes to take at the end of their second years. Considering you were not here at that point we have chosen those classes for you. They will be Care of Magical Creatures, and our new class Illusions.

-Professor Mcgonagall (Deputy headmistress)'

"Ooo!" squealed Hermione "you get to take illusions. That's supposed to be very interesting."

"Is it like muggle illusions?" I asked

"Yes. Except it's real magic, not mirrors or any thing." She answered.

"I wonder why they picked that for me?"

"Could be for various reasons?" she shrugged "we should be getting ready though. We're going to Diagon Ally soon."

I nodded and finished tying up my sneakers.

"How're we getting there?" I asked

"Floo powder." Answered Harry

"You mean the stuff you throw into the fire?"

"Yup."

I sighed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Harry and Hermione followed. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Remus, dad, Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Now remember," Mrs. Weasley was saying, "stay out of Knockturn Ally. And keep an eye on Aphi." 

I'd asked them to call me that.

"What's in Knockturn Ally?" I asked

"Nothing you need see." She wagged her finger at me.

This of course made me want to see it more.

"Stay away from it Aphi." Said Dad "that's the same look I used to get on my face when I was about to break rules."

"Of course." I said sweetly.

"And here's the key to the family vault in Gringots." He handed me a little shiny golden key.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Mr. Weasley, "I'd have thought that the ministry would've confiscated it."

"Callisto had a spare. She sent it to me as soon as she'd heard I'd gotten Aphi." He grinned, "There's a lot that the ministry should've confiscated that Callisto has."

"Sirius, are you coming?" asked Ron "in dog form of course."

"No, it's to risky. He'll stay here." Answered Remus before dad could say anything.

"Time to go." Said Mrs. Weasley "I'll go first."

She went over to the kitchen fire and took a jar off of the mantle. She threw some powder from it into the fire and it turned green. She stepped in and Said 'Diagon Ally.' With a whoosh she was gone.

"You next." Said Mr. Weasley to me.

I nervously threw some of the powder into the fire and stepped in. the fire felt cool on my legs.

"Diagon Ally!" I said

All of the sudden I was zoomed up the fireplace. I could see different fireplaces, as I was moving. Then after a few seconds I stopped. I stepped out of the grate that I was in, and saw that I was inside what looked like a bar. I blinked my eyes to become accustomed to the lighting. Then I looked around some more for Mrs. Weasley. She spotted me first.

"Oh good you made it." She said when she saw me. "You'll want to move though the others shall be coming, and they might knock into you."

I stepped out of the way just as Ron stumbled out of the grate. He shook his head and stood up. 

"Hard landing." He said, "There's no fire."

So that explained why it wasn't that comfortable.

"Are the rest hurrying along?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ron said yes.

Next George came down on to the grate.

"Ow!" he said

Then came Ginny, Fred, Hermione, Harry, and then Mr. Weasley.

"Good we can go." Said Mrs. Weasley. 

She led us out the back door of the bar into a small back yard with a brick wall boarding it. She stepped over to a trashcan and started muttering numbers to herself. She finally took out her wand and tapped a brick. The wall swirled around and then stopped reveling an archway. Mrs. Weasley ushered us through it.

When I stepped through I was in a whole new world. I looked around and caught some of the names of the shops, Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions, Olivanders Wand Shop. There was something that looked like a drug store, and I could plainly see Gringots. It was shining white, with tall marble pillars. I could also plainly see the sign that pointed towards Knockturn Ally. I had plans to go down there. I knew I'd be able to convince Fred and George to take me if not the others.

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley were leading us towards Gringots. I fingered the small key tucked safely in my pocket. When we reached the building, and started to climb the white marble steps a sight at the top made me stop. There was a little man type thing at the top.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's just a goblin." Said Ginny "it won't hurt you unless you plan to steal something."

I sighed and continued up the stairs. 

Inside the building there were more goblins. They were standing behind counters weighing things and talking to people. We walked up to a counterand a goblin ran over to help us.

"We need to go down to three vaults." Said Mr. Weasley. "Give him your key Aphi."

I took the key out and handed it to the goblin. He inspected it very carefully.

"Were did you get this key?" he asked

"Her Aunt Callisto gave it to her." Mrs. Weasley answered for me.

"What's your name." He asked

"Aphrodite Black." I answered

He pursed his lips. "Come along."

We followed him to the other side of the bank, where there were things that looked like mine carts. The goblin directed half of us into one and the other half into the other into another. 

When we started to move, the cart moved like a roller coaster. We twisted and turned going under ground. I saw stalactites and stalagmites. We finally stopped at a silver door. 

"Mr. Potter." Said the goblin

Harry stepped forward, and the goblin opened the silver door. I don't know what I expected to see but it wasn't what I saw. There were massive piles of silver, gold, and bronze coins. Harry seemed to be trying to shield the contents of the vault from us. He scooped up many of the coins into a bag and then stepped out back into the cart. The goblin closed the door, and then started the cart again. We went further under ground and then stopped again.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."Called the goblin.

When the goblin opened the door I saw that there were almost no gold coins but mostly silver and bronze. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and scooped out most of the contents.

The goblin closed the vault and the cart zoomed off again.

This time we went much deeper into the earth. I could even feel it getting warmer, like we were getting close to the core.

Finally after ten minutes of riding we stopped. 

"Miss. Black."

I stepped off the cart and waited for the goblin to open the vault. When he did the sight inside amazed me. 

There were humongous piles of gold, silver, and bronze. I stepped inside and wondered what to take. Finally I decided to take most of the gold ones and some silver.

When we got back to the main floor of the bank Hermione exchanged her money at the counter, and then we went back out onto the street.

"We'll meet at Flourish and Blots in 2 hrs." said Mr. Weasley

"Stay away from Knockturn Ally." Warned Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes mum." answered Ron.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went down the street to the right leaving us kids to our own devices.

"Where should we go first?" asked Hermione.

"Aphi needs a wand." Said Harry "we should go to Olivanders first."

They all agreed and we walked down the street to a small shop. Inside there were lots of shelves with thin boxes on them. I looked around and the out of nowhere came a small man.

"Ah, Aphrodite Black. I wondered when you'd be coming."

He gave me the creeps.

"Lets see," he continued "I remember that your whole family has had good transfiguration wands, so I'll just take some of those down. Now if you will please just stick out your wand arm."

I stuck out my right hand.

"Good, good, now try this. Birch, 12 inches, springy, good for transfiguration. Just wave it around."

I waved it and nothing happened.

"Hmm, lets try this, yew, 11 inches, stiff, transfiguration."

Again nothing.

"Rosewood, 12 inches, bendy, transfiguration."

Nothing.

"Maybe not transfiguration then. Try this, maple, 13 inches, stiff, nice for illusions."

I waved it and spark shot out of the end.

"Different from the rest of your family, but it should do you well." said the man. "That will be 11 galleons."

Ron saw my confused look. "They're the gold coins." He said.

I counted out 11 gold coins, and handed them to the man. Then we walked out of the store.

"Robes next then?" asked Fred.

"Ok." Said we said.

Inside madam Malkins Robe shop. We all got new robes, and Ron and I got dress robes.

"Now lets go down Knockturn Ally." I said after we came out of the shop.

"Are you nuts?" asked Hermione "we can't go down there. It's all dark arts stuff. And Aphi you're being protected remember."

"So, it's not like any ones going to get me." I protested

"I think it's a great idea." Said George. "I've always wanted to go down there."

"Why do you want to go down there?" asked Ginny 

"I just want to see it. Every one said not to, and of course that just made me want to do it more."

"What if something happens?" asked Ron

"Then we'll leave." I said "what do you think Harry?"

He bit his lower lip and then answered "it's not a very nice place you know, and Mrs. Weasley said we shouldn't."

"Come on!" I said, "I'm going even if you guys don't." and with that I started to walk towards the dark ally way.

"Wait!" I heard behind me. 

I stopped and turned around. The rest of them were running to catch up with me.

"You're just like your father you know." huffed Hermione

"Hush! Come on." I said

We walked to the entranceway of Knockturn Ally.

"Who's going first?" asked Harry

"Aphi!" said Ginny and she pushed me through the archway.

I smiled and beckoned the rest through. We walked down the street looking around. It was very dark and there were a lot of wierd, creepy looking figures around.

"Look!" said Fred

We looked at what he was pointing at. The store was called Specialty Items: The Store For Every Thing Un-worthy. 

"I want to take a look." Said George

"Me too." Said Harry.

We nervously walked over to the store and went inside. Inside the shop was dark and dusty. There were various items spread all over the place. I walked around looking. There were sections like special garlic for vampires, or clothes for house elves. When Hermione saw this section she made a little noise in the bottom of her throat. 

Then I saw it. It was up on a very high shelf, as if it were even to un-worthy for this store. Dust had settled around the case it was in, and the glass around it was chipping. It didn't look like it had been touched in over 1000 years. What was this doing here I thought. He'd said the ministry had snapped it and probably thrown it into the English Channel to be carried away to sea. 

It was labeled, Sirius Black's Wand.

I smiled to myself when I saw it. For once in my life my stubbornness had been a good thing. I ran over to the counter to talk to the owner of the store.

"How much is that wand?" I asked breathless pointing to the case.

The man at the counter raised his eyebrows at me.

"Who wants to know?" he had a slippery voice that sounded like he was ready to cheat me if the chance was offered.

"Me, please." I said

"Interested in the dark arts are you?" he asked

"No sir. I'd just like to know how much it costs, so maybe I could…"

"Buy it." He finished

I meekly nodded my head.

He came out from behind his counter and walked over to the shelf. He waved his wand and the case floated down. He looked at the tag hanging on the back.

"Fifty galleons." He said

"F-fifty?" I repeated

He nodded, smiled and took the wand over to his counter. I looked over at my friends who were standing in various parts of the store. I walked over to Harry.

"Harry!" I whispered.

"Yeah." He said

"Look!" I pointed to the counter where the wand was on display.

He gasped. "How'd he get that?"

"I didn't ask. I didn't want to seem too nosy."

"Did you ask how much it was?"

"Fifty galleons. I want to buy it."

"What're you talking about."? I turned around and saw Hermione and Ron.

"They have Sirius's wand." Said Harry "it's on the counter."

"It should have been snapped." Said Ron "he must have stolen it."

"How much is it?" asked Hermione

"Fifty galleons. I want to buy it, and I have enough it's just it seems like it would be against the law or something."

"Well make your decision quickly. We're sitting here in a store in Knockturn Ally. That's not a good thing." Said Ron 

I looked over my shoulder at the wand. There was someone looking at it, so I realized I'd have to act fast.

"I'll do it." I told them.

I turned and walked back up to the counter.

"Well?" said the man.

"I'll take it."

He smiled "a Slytherin, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes "Gryffindor." Because that was the house I wanted to be in.

He just smiled and started to wrap the wand up. I paid, and then we got out of that store as quickly as possible.

"Under no circumstances tell mum that we were down there." Said George "she'll skin us alive, and she really will too."

"Lets just go to Flourish and Blots. We've basically wasted our 2 hrs already."

We walked down the street to Flourish and Blots. Inside Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were waiting. I quickly hid the package from Knockturn Ally.

"Good you're here." Said Mr. Weasley. "We can get our books and then go back home."

We bought our books from the store then went back to the bar to go home.

At the Weasley's Dad and Remus were sitting at the table talking and laughing. When dad heard us coming down the fireplace he quickly changed into a dog just incase it wasn't us. When he saw us he changed back.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got something for you." I told him. "And after you say thank you you're going to kill me."

"What is it?"

I pulled out the package and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" he asked slowly.

Mrs. Weasley also was looking at me with her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed.

"Where did you get Aphi?" she asked. "It was snapped."

"No it wasn't."

"Where?" asked dad.

I knew that I was about to get into big trouble, so I did what any normal kid would do. I lied.

"It was in our Gringots vault."

The rest of the kid Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione nodded vigorously. I could tell that dad didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything.

He smiled "well thanks. This will come in handy." He waved it fondly and sparks shot out. "Aphi, want to come out side for a second?" He asked. 

I nodded and stepped out side to my doom.

"Take me for a walk, and I want you to tell me every thing." He said in the back yard.

I took a deep breath. "Fine."

He transformed and we walked down the drive way and on to the sidewalk. For a while I walked in silence. Then dad turned his head and looked at me and I started talking.

"We went down Knockturn Ally." I said, "That's where I got it."

He gave me a dog glare.

"Well you told me not to, and of course that just made me want to more, and we didn't talk to any one except for the store owner. I'm sorry."

He softened the glare.

"And we got you're wand right? It was a store for un-worthy things. It was on a high shelf, and I wanted to get it out of there. It was 50 galleons."

He growled this time.

"At least we got it. And we went out of the ally right after we got out of the store. It was kind of scary and I'll never go back in there again. I swear."

He nodded, and turned around to go back towards the Weasley's. 

When we were back in the back yard he transformed back.

"You swear?"

"Yes."

"You have to much of me in you. Next time you want to do something like that think about it."

"Ok."

He rolled his eyes and went back inside.

(A-N this is the end of part one of my story. I really hoped you liked it. Bye. Oh yeag, please read and review)


	2. Default Chapter Title

## Part five: Traveling to Hogwarts

On September 1st the Weasley's Harry and I traveled to Kings Cross station to board the Hogwarts Express. 

I was very excited to go until Hermione told me how you got to the platform.

"Run through the wall?" I exclaimed in the station.

"Shhh! The muggles'll hear you." Said Harry.

"How do you go through the wall?" 

"Just walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." Ron grinned. "Come on." 

They both took one of my hands and pulled me towards the barrier.

"It's ok dear." Mrs. Weasley reassured me.

The twins went first to the barrier paused, and then causally slid through so no one would notice. 

Cool! I thought. Mrs. Weasley waved me through, and I eagerly went.

On the other side of the barrier a humongous steam engine. It was maroon and had maroon steam billowing out of it. I just stood in awe. 

"Planning on getting on?" asked Ron who was standing behind me.

"Well of course." I huffed, embarrassed.

"I'll help you with your trunk." He offered.

"Ok."

We both took and end of the trunk and lifted it onto the train and into the luggage compartment. Then we went back out to find the others. When we found Harry and Hermione, we got their trunks and put them onto the train and then looked for a compartment for ourselves. We were walking up the train talking to each other when we all bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" said Hermione immediately.

We looked up, and found ourselves facing two adults.

"Professor Lupin!" said Hermione.

"Miss. Johnson?" said Harry and I together. 

"Professor." She said kindly.

"Is she the Maxis you were telling us about?" Ron asked Harry.

But Harry didn't answer, still happily stunned. 

"You're teaching again!?" yelled Hermione "yes!"

"I'm glad you think so." He said

"And you're Maxis Johnson?" she said not pausing for breath "I heard a lot about you. What are you teaching?"

"Illusions part time. There's only one lesson a week. I'll be out the other times most likely."

Hermione smiled at me.

"I said I'd be seeing Harry and Aphi again soon. I meant it." She smiled mysteriously.

"You'd best be finding a compartment we'll be leaving soon." Said Remus. "Oh Aphi, your dad said he'll be seeing you before you know it."

Remus and dad had left in late August on League business, and we hadn't seen them since. I'd had letters, but Remus's promise seemed more reassuring.

"Thanks." I said, and turned to leave with my friends when a new voice popped up behind our retreating backs.

"So, they've seen it fit to let you back in the school."

We whirled around. There was a mean looking man with pale greasy skin, and a hooked nose. He was talking to Remus.

"Please Severus, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't know why Dumbledore let you back in after what happened the last time."

"Severus…" Remus was about to answer.

"Remember me Snape?" asked Maxis narrowing her eyes.

Snape's eyes widened, "Johnson?"

"Professor Johnson." She told him with the same ice in her voice.

"Dumbledore must have lost his mind to have let you in here also."

"Well he certainly has more sense then you do."

The man named Snape paused, and then he looked at us. We had backed into a compartment a bit couldn't resist listening.

"Ah, Potter and his hoodlums. Weasley, Granger, and a new one. Who are you girl? Speak up."

I would have answered but Remus did it for me. 

"You really don't want to talk to Sirius's daughter like that." He looked at Snape's expression "yes, that's right it's Aphrodite."

Snape took a deep breath and walked down the train.

"Aphi," said Maxis "he'll do every thing in his power to make your life a living hell, especially if you're in Gryffindor. Don't let it get to you. If it does, call me. I'll fix him."

I was confused but Remus laughed. "Yes, he'll meet Smoky again."

"Who's Smoky?" asked Hermione.

Maxis walked over to us in our compartment. Remus followed.

"This is Smoky." She said, and with a pop she was no longer there, but on the floor there was a wolf like dog.

"Was she a marauder?" asked Ron astounded.

"Yes she was. One of the two girl marauders. Aphi's mother was the other. Nice cheetah she was." explained Remus

Maxis changed back just as the train lurched. She fell onto a seat when she was human.

"I guess I'll just sit here then." She said grinning.

Remus smiled at her and sat down. Ron, Harry, Hermione and I looked at each other and sat down as well.

"Shouldn't you two be sitting with the teachers?" asked Hermione.

"With Snape?" asked Maxis "I'd rather eat dragon tongue." 

"My sentiments exactly." Said Remus.

"You know," said Harry thoughtfully. "I've been wondering, do you two know anything about the prophecy. We haven't thought about it all summer. We really should have."

"I don't know anything. Except that Dumbledore told Sirius to go get his daughter so she could go to Hogwarts and fulfill the prophecy. Though I think he was going to go get you anyway whether Dumbledore told him to or not." Said Remus

We nodded.

"I only know," started Maxis "that he wanted Aphi and Hermione to take illusions, so they could use them to help defeat Voldemort."

"Me?" said Hermione jumping "I'm taking illusions. I didn't get a letter about that."

"Yes, you're not taking Arithmancy anymore."

Hermione looked confused; finally she sighed, "the owl must have gotten lost or something like that. It's ok, but now I'll have to send for an illusions book, and I like knowing about these things in advance you know."

"It's not the end of the world Hermione." Said Ron

She gave him a cross look and then started muttering to her self about studying new material.

"So how's Crookshanks?" asked Harry "we haven't seen him all summer."

"Hasn't been himself lately. He's been very quiet and still, ever since our 4th year ended." Answered Hermione. "I've been thinking maybe it isn't him, but that's probably just what happened last year making me paranoid."

"What exactly happened last year?" asked Maxis "Dumbledore told me but he was kind of vague."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry's eyes widened.

"You don't know!"

"It was amazing!"

"Didn't you find out how he came back?"

They were all talking at once yelling back and forth so that I had to kind of strain to hear what they were saying. Maxis looked like she was having an easy time of it though. Probably because she hunted. When they were done it looked like she was thinking very hard.

"McNair, you said Harry?" she paused "I knew he was a death eater. I caught him once giving dragon parts to Voldemort. The ministry wouldn't believe me when I told them, because he was so high up with them, so they let him go. And Malfoy, I went into Knockturn ally once and saw him. I followed him into a little space in between the shops, and then he disappeared. That all seemed suspicious to me."

"Oh we've known he was a death eater for ages." Said Ron "there's just no proof. What exactly do you do that you were following Malfoy?"

"That's not what I do. I really hunt and catch poachers, but Dumbledore sent me a letter. I have a real challenge now." She grinned wildly "I'll be hunting dementors. Dumbledore is afraid that Voldemort will first convince the ones that roam free to join him, and then move onto Azkaban, so I'm to hunt all the free ones. I've been brushing up on my Patronus."

"That's safe?" asked Hermione wearily.

"My job has never been safe."

She now wore a devil may care smile.

"What's he got you doing Remus?' she asked

"Watching four students whose names I won't mention." He looked at us. 

Ron rolled his eyes upward and whistled.

Part Six: We Get To Hogwarts And Aphi Meets Draco Malfoy

The Hogwarts main hall was beautiful, as was the little room the Professor led the first years and I into. When she came back to get us and led into the Great Hall I was astounded. Looking up at the ceiling I realized that I could see none, but just the evening sky. While Professor Mcgonagall called our names I just stared at the so-called ceiling. I snapped back to reality when she called my name.

"Black, Aphrodite."

Murmurs filled the hall.

"Black?"

"Related to _the_ Sirius Black?"

"My god!"

"We're not safe any more."

"Wonder if she takes after her dad."

When I heard that comment while I was walking up I immediately thought, "hope I do."

I got up to the stool and sat down putting the hat. I sat waiting for its decision when I heard a voice. I jumped.

"Hmm, your whole family has been in Gryffindor. And you're very brave. Also have a lot of brainpower. I like that, so maybe Ravenclaw. But I can see you're a bit to out going for they're strict ways. Now you're certainly not a Hufflepuff, so it's Gryffindor or Slytherin. I think Gryffindor would be better though, so lets say… GRYFFINDOR!"

I was very glad when that trial was over. The Gryffindor table was applauding loudly, and I could see Maxis and Remus applauding at the staff table. Snape was giving me a death stare. I quickly looked away and walked to the Gryffindor table.

### When I sat, Harry pointed to Snape and said 

"Welcome to my life."

I groaned and shook my head.

"Shhh!" said some one

I looked up and saw that an old wizard was standing up. I knew that he was Dumbledore.

"Welcome to a new school year," he said "a lot of things happened last year. Some bad and some good. I know that last year I informed about the most serious thing that happened."

He stopped for a second while people mutely nodded their heads.

"This year there will be various people around the castle. I feel that it is your right that you know who these people are. So I inform you that the League Against Voldemort has formed again."

Some people gasped at the name Voldemort, and the silence swept over the hall again. Dumbledore smiled,

"On a more joyful note we have three new staff members this year. One not so new. Returning to us we have Remus Lupin teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts."

He got a roaring applause from every one except for the Slytherins.

"We have Maxis Johnson teaching Illusions our new class."

There was more murmuring than applause for her.

"And taking over for Hagrid while he is out is Fleur De leclur teaching The Care Of Magical Creatures. Some of you might remember her from last year."

Ron's mouth fell open.

"Here we go again." Hermione whispered.

I giggled; it was obvious that Ron liked her.

"And furthermore," continued the Professor. "There has been a new pet added to the grounds. His name is Snuffles."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I all started shaking.

"And that is it for announcements. Now fill up."

Food immediately filled the golden plates in front of us.

"He didn't! He didn't!" started Harry as he ate "he's so stupid."

"Hey!" I said sharply

"Sorry." He said "but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Professor Lupin wouldn't allow it."

"He didn't know." said Hermione "look."

She was looking at the staff table where Professor Dumbledore was talking to a very worried looking Remus.

"Oh, no." I said, "what if he gets caught. He's just come back into my life. I can't loose him again."

"Dumbledore'll protecting him don't worry." Hermione reassured us. "But that's not a worry, don't look now but we have company."

Ron looked where she was looking "uhg! Draco Malfoy."

I looked too. There was a tall boy with pale skin. He actually kind of looked like Snape. He was walking towards us, and then he reached us.

"Ah, Potty, Weasel, know-it-all, and the murders daughter."

"Shut up." said Harry

"What're you going to do about it."

"Ferret." Whispered Ron.

He looked a bit nervous "you don't know that much yet."

"Just go back to your losers table." I said speaking up.

"Oh, so she speaks," he snarled "and an American." He shook his head "first mud-bloods and now transfers. What is this school coming to?"

The answer to his question was a dog's growl. He turned and saw 'Snuffles' standing behind him. 'Snuffles' raised his hackles. Malfoy glared at the dog and then went back to the Slytherin table.

"you!" said Harry softly to the dog "are you nuts?"

the dog shook it's head and whimpered

"we're glad you're here but it's dangerous." I said 

he shook his head again.

"he should go." Hermione whispered suddenly "it'll look suspicous if he's here the whole time." She looked at my dad "go, go visit other people. You're a lovable pup. Remember that. Come up to the Gryffindor girls dorms later. You can sleep with Aphi and I."

He nodded and went off, being pampered by people as he walked.

"he's a nutter." Said Ron "coming back here."

"all will be well." said Hermione. "now let's go upstairs."

We got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. We went up about twenty pairs of stair cases before we reached a portrait. There was a fat lady with a pink dress sitting in it.

"horse shoe." Said hermione. The portarait swung upward reveiling a hole in the wall

"how did you know?" asked Harry.

"a prefect told me."

"why aren't you a prefect?" Ron said

"I, well," she blushed sheepishly "I turned it down."

"why?"

"I just did. I don't care to eleborate."

Ron sniggered and we climbed through the hole.

"I'll show you up stairs." Said Hermione to me. "I asked if we could share a dorm, and Mcgonagall said yes."

She led me up more stairs to a door marked 5th years. Inside were three four poster beds.

"I don't know who else we'll be with." She said

I shrugged and collapsed on a bed.

"tiered?" she asked kindly

"it's been a tiring summer." I said

"I can understand that. How exactly did you find Sirius anyway?"

I smiled, and yawned. Then I sat up and started to tell her the whole story.

"I wonder how he got to the states." Said Hermione when I'd finished. He can't really just get on a bus or anything like that. And that's a long way to apparate."

"I never really thought about that." I admitted "but here's something I have been thinking about, how did that guy get dad's wand?"

"well he obviously stole it. That's for certain. He must have tricked the ministry some how."

"I just want to know to make sure it's not going to self destruct or something like that."

"it probably won't. it would've by now."

The door creaked.

"Sirius!" said Hermione

she let him in and he lept onto the bed.

"are you going to change back?" I asked

he shook his head.

"ok then, I'm going to bed." Said Hermione.

"me too."

(A/N- ok this is parts 5-6 obviously. I'll try to get one part a day up now. 

Just a little preview of what's to come: we will find out about Sirius's wand, a revelation about a certain cat, Saraan will come back into the story, and Voldemort will of course reek havock. That's all I can tell you now though. So thanks for reading/revieing. I enjoy the reviews very much and once in a while it might help me get some of the parts up faster (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). And also please, please, please read my Lily stories. That's all for now.

**%****Kendra Black (A.K.A- Sirius Black's Daughter)**


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part Seven: Lessons 

The next day I woke up in my bed fairly early. I looked at my watch, which read 6:00. I had nothing else to do so I read for about a half an hour. The at 6:30 I bathed and dressed. Hermione got up at 6:45 and did the same. There was still no one in the 3rd bed.

Dad was gone, so Hermione and I just went down into the common room. At 7:30 the boys came down, and we went to breakfast.

"So what do you have first?" Harry asked me after our schedules had been passed out.

"I think I'm with you. I have Herbology. Then I have, oh no! Potions."

"I feel sorry for you." Sympathized Ron. "I hope he doesn't hate you as much as he hated Sirius."

"What do you think the chances of that are?" asked Hermione. "What do you have after that?"

"Care Of Magical Creatures with you guys, Charms, lunch, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Illusions, and Transfiguration. I have History of magic at the times when I don't have Illusions."

"You'll just love Professor Binns." Said Harry grinning

Hermione looked up "look!" she pointed to my dad who was nosing his way into the Hall "I swear, he's going to get himself killed. He wasn't there this morning when we woke up."

"He's a dog Hermione." Said Ron lowering is voice to a whisper "no ones looking for a dog."

"I agree with her." I stated, "I was worried this morning."

We watched the dog being petted by every one he walked by. When he walked over to us Hermione gave him a half glare.

"Sense!" she muttered as he passed by.

After breakfast I walked with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the green houses. I noticed that in the halls some people edged away from me.

"Ignore them," whispered Harry "I've had experience, just ignore them."

I nodded and pretended not to notice.

Herbiology was a fun lesson. It wasn't really challenging. We were pulling fibers from the throats of a meat eating plant. I was with Hermione and two other kids from Hufflepuff. They only spoke to me when necessary. That was fine with me though because I had Hermione to talk to.

After Herbology Harry, Hermione, and Ron had Transfiguration, and I had Potions. I descended down the stairs to the dungeon with an ultimate feeling of dread and gloom. When I entered the dungeon the Professor gave me another one of his murderous stares, but said nothing. I sat down by a cauldron and waited. I knew that I looked very out of place when the rest of the class filed in.

"This," started the professor "is potions. You are here to learn the art of brewing magical substances. I doubt any of you can do this properly no mater how much your parents might have taught you." I swear he put an emphasis on the word parents, and looked in my direction. "Today we will start with a simple sleeping draft. I will pair you up with another student."

I was paired up with a Slytherin. Goody. Her name was Sara Peterson. When we started I noticed that she too was quite afraid of me.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently when we were halfway done.

She raised her eyebrows, and twisted her mouth into a frown "you know what."

"Actualy I don't. Would you tell me." I of course did I just wanted someone to actualy say it to me.

"You know who your father is." She said sharply and turned back to the cauldron. 

I sighed and shook my head. We continued to work for about twenty minutes until Snape came over.

"Runny." He said as he spooned up some of our potion. It really wasn't; it was quite thick.

"It wasn't my fault." Piped up Sara as soon as she thought she was going to get into trouble.

"No," said Snape "I suppose it wasn't. Miss. Black's father never could manage to get a potion right. I suppose she takes after him."

I counted to ten silently so I wouldn't blow up at him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." He smiled a cruel smile.

I counted again and then continued on brewing the potion when he left. The Slytherin girl who I was pared with wore a smug look for the rest of the period.

I felt a sense of relief when I ran down to the grounds after potions to Care of Magical Creatures. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up with me I was bombarded with questions.

"Did he hate you?"

"Has he changed?"

"Do you think he'll be in a worse mood when we have him later?"

So I quickly gave them a quick summery of my wonderful potions lesson.

When we got to the old cabin by the forest there was a very pretty girl with almost pure white hair waiting for us. I looked behind me and saw that I had this class with the Slytherins too.

"Good morning I am Fleur Declur. You may call me Professor Declur," she said. She had a French accent "I am you care of magical creatures teacher while 'agrid is gone. I 'ave just graduated from Beuxbatons and 'zis is my first teaching experience."

"Wrong thing to say." Said Harry grimly.

"Today," she continued, "I 'ave bought in sphinx's."

Some people gasped, I think Harry groaned. She proceeded to walk behind the stables and come back out with 5 half lion half human things. 

" 'Zis is a sphinx. They live mostly in Egypt but can be found in 'ze forbidden forest just over 'zere." She gestured toward the forest. "We will be grooming 'zem and feeding 'zem for one month. If your groups sphinx is alive and 'ealthy at the end of one month 'zen you well get a good grade. If it is not, 'zen your grade will reflect it. Please pair up in groups of four."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I stood together.

"Good, good." She said, she walked passed every one; her long white hair flowing behind. She then led a sphinx over to every one. Malfoy and his three friends purposely moved next to us.

"Now," said the Professor "you will feed it vegetables and meat. That is what you will start with today."

Trays of food appeared before us. Other people started feeding their sphinxes but before we could feed ours it said, 

"I'm hungry." I jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, I forgot they talked." Said Harry.

I could hear other peoples talking too. We fed ours for a while and then it said that it wasn't hungry any more. Most of them started to say this after a half and hour. The one next to us was saying it too. Malfoy's. But they kept feeding it until,

"Ugh!" I cried along with Hermione and, another girl named Lavender. The sphinx had decided to leave us a little present on our shoes. In other words it barfed. 

"You know," said Harry to Malfoy "when some thing says I'm not hungry it usually means it's not hungry."

"Just what the little murderers daughter deserves." He said coldly.

"I wouldn't be talking." Said Ron "I know for sure your dad was wearing a hood last summer at the cup trying to kill someone."

"Don't put your nose in things you don't understand weasel."

"Malfoy the white bouncing ferret." he retorted.

Malfoy shut up pretty quickly.

"Why does that scare him?" I asked

"Last year the imposter teacher turned him in to a ferret to teach him a lesson." Explained Hermione

"Well then," I said "he couldn't have been that bad."

The charms teacher was miniature as I discovered next. I actualy had to look down at him. We were working on starting charms. They were charms that would help a wizard start something if it wouldn't start alone, like a car battery or a light bulb. They really hard to do because electricity didn't work very well around Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick had to get Dumbledore to turn down some of the safety mechanisms so electricity could actualy flow.I barely got my light bulb to make a dim glow. When that class was let out we made our was back down to the great hall. We sat down and started eating, and talking. I gave them a more descriptive story about my potions class.

"He's on a rampage already then?" sighed Ron. 

"Yeah, and it's not like I've ever done any thing to him. I just want to know what his problem is."

"At least we won't have him all the time." Said Harry.

"What? You mean I'll be free from his torment?" I asked

"Last year after Dumbledore made him and Sirius shake hands Dumbledore asked Snape if he's willing to take up his old for the League Against Voldemort, and he said yes. I think he's going to be spying for our side. Which means he won't be here for every class, which means he won't be here to loathe us all year."

Both Ron and I smiled, but Hermione looked kind of sad.

"You should respect him for that you know. If he's going where we think he's going. Takes guts. It's probably why he's so bitter. Underneath it he's probably a well… a good person."

"Doesn't mean he has to try to make our lives miserable or as Miss. Johnson put it a living hell." Said Ron.

"Still…" the bell rang and we ran from the great hall.

I was very happy to be having Defense Against the Dark Arts next. In fact it looked as if every one felt that way because there was a mad rush to get to the D.A.D.A door. We were there first though and grabbed seats in the front. Professor Lupin walked through the door after everyone was in the room. He smiled at us and then began.

"To get right into the lesson, today we'll be learning about Sand Wraiths. Does any one know what that is?"

Ron raised his hand just beating Hermione.

"Yes?"

"They live in the sand and I think attack humans. When they attack they turn quickly pushing sand up behind them. That's also how they jump. The sand gives them momentum. No one knows why. And no one knows what they really look like because all you can see is sand."

"That's exactly right." Said Remus "10 points to Gryffindor. Today we'll be tackling one. We'll have to go out side so follow me."

We jumped out of our seats and followed. Us four walked up front to keep up with Remus.

"So, how's your first day been?" he asked as we walked down the hall.

"Good." Said Harry

"Fine," I said "except for Potions."

"Sirius said that Dumbledore made Snape and him shake hands, said they'd be civil."

"Well it sure didn't apply to being civil to me."

"He's bitter Aphi." He answered, "Sirius did try to get him killed."

"Would've done the world a favor." I muttered stepping into the bright sunlight.

Remus led the class into the back of the school where there was a large piece of sandy land blacked of.

"There's a simple spell to help you to get away from them. It's 'Luco Rasio' when you do it you will see a bright light coming out of your wand and the Wraith will be thrown back ward about fifty feet. Try it."

We all did and there were plenty flashes of bright lights.

"Ok. Now, Thomas you're first."

Dean stepped forward and as soon as his foot stepped on to the sand a sudden swirling started. I couldn't see a body just sand, and it was heading towards Dean. He raised his wand and shouted'Luco Rasio'." The Wraith was shot back a good forty feet.

"Next!" said Remus.

A small boy stepped forward. When the Wraith sensed his presence it started swirling to him in attack position.

"Luco Rasio." He shouted.

It was shot back but as hardly. We all got to go, and when I got to go it was shot back as far as it was supposed to go.

My next lesson was Illusions. Hermione walked to this while Harry and Ron walked grumbling in the other direction to Divination. Illusions was in a top tower even higher that the Divination tower. There was a trap door to go through and several more flights of stairs to climb up. When we finally got to the room it was just four white walls. When we walked in Hermione tripped over something, but passed it over as clumsiness, since there was nothing there. More people walked in and also tripped over things. We were very confused.

"I made it easy too." Said a voice

Hermione and I knew who it was but the others didn't. All of the sudden the white walls turned wooden brown, desks appeared, and Miss. Johnson.

"Take a seat." She said briskly.

She waved her wand and chairs appeared. We sat and took our books out (except for Hermione who was still waiting for hers.)

"Put them away." She said almost like she was bored "we will almost never use books in this class. That's just a school governors rule I had to follow. Just take out your wands."

We did so, and sat waiting.

"ok. I'm new at this teaching thing, but that does not mean I'll be taken advantage of. My name is Maxine Johnson. To you Professor Johnson. Now while you only have me once a week I still expect this class to be in top shape by the end of the year, yes?"

She looked at a girl who'd raised her hand.

"I have two questions. One, why won't you be here the rest of the week, and two are you **_the _**Maxine Johnson?"

"That is confidential. Some times I might be here some times I won't. It doesn't matter you will still only have me once a week. Some of you might have me in potions or Defense Against The Dark Arts once and a while too. While those teachers are gone. And yes I am **_the_** Maxine Johnson if you mean the Maxine Johnson that takes pleasure in causing the ministry trouble. Here I am at your service, but I don't talk about one job while on another. Is this clear?"

We nodded.

"Good. Today we will be starting with a simple duplicating spell. I taught it to myself when I was 11. It should be easy. The spell is Illusionus speratus we will be starting with one duplicate of our selves. That means while you are doing this spell you must think one in your head. I'll show you now."

She muttered the spell to her self and suddenly there were two of her.

"The one on your left is the real me but I can make the other one walk and talk like the real me watch."

The illusion started walking around, shaking peoples hands, and greeting them. Then she muttered the spell again and there were ten of her. I couldn't tell which one was her any more, and the room was getting crowded. Then all of the figures came together into the real Professor. 

"I want you to try to try now. Think the number one, and it should work. Stand up, and spread out."

Hermione and I walked to a far corner, and started to try. It took about 4 tries for us to get it, and when we did it took us 5 more to get them to move and talk.

"Good job." Said loudly as she walked by. Then more quietly "D.A.D.A room. 7:30 right after dinner. Be there. Tell Ron and Harry."

We nodded slightly and she walked away to examine the next persons work.

The first year Gryffindors didn't have transfiguration that day, so I didn't either. But Professor Mcgonagall pulled me into her classroom as I was walking back up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Just to see what you can do, and if you really belong in a first year class. I doubt you do. Transfiguration runs in your family."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I take it you've looked at your books, so you know how to transfigure the basic toothpick into a needle?"

"Yeah." I answered

"Well please do that."

She waved her wand and set up a toothpick on her desk. I concentrated and waved my wand. On my first try the toothpick turned into a full needle."

"Like I thought." She said, "You belong in the 5th year class. You'll report here during your original potions time. You'll switch to the 5th year Potions class I suppose."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go on to where ever you were going."

I walked out of the room towards the tower and then decided to turn and go out side. When I got out I walked over to the Whomping Willow where Hermione's cat Crookshanks was lurking. He didn't seem interested in me so I turned and started walking down towards the Care Of Magical Creatures cabin. As I approached I could hear the Professor humming, and as I got even closer I could see her grooming a bright white horse. At first I thought it was a unicorn, but there was no horn.

"Oi!" she said when she saw me "you gave me a fright."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I was just walking around."

" 'Zat is ok. You were in my class earlier?"

"Yup."

"Sirius's daughter?"

I jumped taken by surprise.

"I am in 'ze League." She offered as an explanation. "Sirius 'as been 'ere all 'ze day. 'E left a minute ago."

"Oh." I was at loss for words. I looked back at the horse "do ride?"

"A bit. 'Zis is my personal stallion. I bought him from France."

"What's his name?"

"Marius."

"He's very pretty."

" 'Zank you."

"I'm sorry I bothered you I'd better get up to the castle. I don't have a class now that's the only reason I was wondering around."

She smiled "your are welcome any time."

"Well bye." I smiled shyly and walked back up to the castle.

At precisely 7:30 Ron, Harry, Hermione and I made our way up to the D.A.D.A room. We got there at 7:37 because Peeves kept shooting gumballs at us. When we got to the room a very flustered looking Remus was waiting for us.

"Come on." He said urgently as soon as we got in. he pulled on a candlestick in the back of the room and part of the chalkboard opened reviling a staircase. We walked up it and then got to a small room filled with straw, where Professor Johnson, Saraan, and Dad were waiting for us.

"Why didn't you come by us during Magical Creatures!" yelled Hermione to dad.

"Well for one thing that puke smelled awful." He joked.

"That was not funny." I groaned walking over. "I think I still smell like it. I swear I'm going to kill Malfoy"

They laughed. 

"Why are we here?" asked Ron being very blunt.

The adults raised their eyebrows. "So subtle." Said Saraan "why you're here, well we just wanted to see you, after your first day."

"Maybe give you some pointers." Said dad.

"Of what?" asked Remus dryly "how to get five detentions in one day, and manage to get out of all of them."

"No," he said, " Fleur, told me Aphi was having problems with Snape."

"He knows that you are the big black dog." Said Saraan "you can't exactly do anything to him and get away with it."

"Maxis can."

"But, I'm a teacher. I have to set a good example." She said with false Seriousness.

By this time Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were giggling and laughing uncontrollably. When we calmed down Harry asked a question,

"Professor Johnson…"

"Do not call me that." She said shuddering "oh god I hate it. Call me Maxis please."

"Ok, but any way. If you were a marauder where was your name on the map?"

"Harry, you shouldn't have bought that up." moaned Saraan

"I'm still mad at you two for that!" Maxis yelled fiercely "you, James and Peter went off and did it in secret. Wouldn't let Less or me in on it when you know perfectly well we could've helped you. Certainly more so the Peter"

"It was our project." Said Remus.

"We were marauders too." She said, "I noticed the map was called the Marauders Map."

"Drop it." Said dad. "Just drop it."

Maxis glared at him, and then took a breath. "I'd best go to bed. I'm covering Potions tomorrow."

"Aren't you lucky?" Ron mumbled

"No you are. Snape's leaving on League business for two months. I leave when he comes back, or sooner if the situation worsens, then poor Remus here has to cover it."

"We see you twice in a row then on the days when we have Illusions." Said Hermione.

"Right." She said, " Sirius are you going out on Friday?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"He shouldn't." said Remus "he's an escaped criminal."

"So. I'm a dog. And I'll be with you." He said Catching on.

Then it clicked for the rest of us too.

"I get it." Said Ron "it's a reunion of the Marauders."


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part eight: The Marauders Reunion and Crookshanks

Hermione, being the person that she was put her foot down at the first thought of a marauders reunion. Her warnings were of course acknowledged but ignored by the adults. So when she was beaten we stood up to leave taking dad with us. Then when we got back to the tower and had bidden Harry and Ron good night, we went to our dorm. Hermione wanted to get into bed, but the problem was there was someone sitting on it. She was a girl except she had patches of brownish-maroon fur all over. The same colors of Crookshanks. She was licking herself, I guess cleaning. Then she turned her head and saw us.

"I'm a girl you know. No need to call me Crookshanks like you do." She said calmly as if this was perfectly normal.

"You're Crookshanks." Whispered Hermione pointing.

"Yes. No need to gawk. I'm perfectly normal."

"You're a cat-girl." Said Hermione.

"She's a what?" I asked

"Cat-girl. They change into cats on will. They live in Asia usually, but they're illegal to keep as pets." She said changing into textbook mode. "I've been breaking the law for three years. Why are you here?"

"Oh don't worry," said the girl "Dumbledore knows I'm here. I'm supposed to be here. I'm on the League against Voldemort. Voldemort was attacking our colony, so…" She looked down at dad "Ew! Tell him to change back. I hate dogs, he knows that."

"Who is he?" I asked challenging her.

"Sirius Black. And you're his daughter, and that's Hermione. Her friends are Ron and Harry. I know Sirius from before. I helped him try to get Peter Pettigrew. He explained the whole thing to me. We're old friends."

Dad changed back. "Hello Lindsey." 

"Hello. I haven't seen you in a while where've you been?"

"Around." Dad answered "why are you reveling your self now?"

"I'm supposed to. Besides it's a lot easier to clean this way. I'll be Crookshanks again before you know it."

With a final lick she changed back into the squished face Crookshanks.

"Oh, dear," muttered Hermione "this is not going to be a normal year, even by our standards. I can tell on the first day; I don't think that's a good sign."

"Oh, joy." I sighed.

Dad chuckled as he turned back into a dog.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

By the end of the week I was used to the bustle of the school. I'd been moved up to the 5th year potions class and found it much easier to bear Snape if I wasn't the only one he was glowering at, and Transfiguration was extremely easy for me (and no, I'm not bragging). Every night after dinner Harry, Hermione, Ron and I would go to the D.A.D.A room and use the passage to go up to talk with Saraan, Maxis, Remus, and dad. I found this to be the best part of my days. They would tell stories about their school days and all we would have to do was sit and listen.

On Friday evening we didn't travel through the passage, because the adults (minus Saraan) were going out to act like kids, running around through the forest. Hermione still did not approve. Anyway, instead of going up to the D.A.D.A room we went up to the astronomy tower where we could see the full moon rise perfectly above the lake. After it did we could see three animals silhouetted on the edge of the forest? Two dogs, and a wolf. They stood still for a second in remembrance of the two marauders who wouldn't be joining them that night; James, and my mother. After this they ran off into the forest probably not to return until the early hours of the morning. We only know that because we tried to stay awake in the tower waiting for them, but fell asleep in a heap on the cold stone floor.

Part Nine: The Girl 

I awoke to a rough licking on my cheek. Opening my eyes I could see Crookshanks/Lindsey above my face. When I sat up she leaped off, and grabbed a piece of paper brining it close to my face. I took it from her and read,

Dear Aphi,

Got in late last night, and we bought you and your friends upstairs to your rooms. Left this morning with Maxis on a dementor hunt. Decided to go on a whim. If there are any problems go to Remus or Fleur for help, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Love,

Dad

So he had left. I sighed and folded the note putting on it my nightstand. I got off my bed and realized that yes we were in our dorm, and the third bed was stillempty. Hermione stirred in her sleep, and I not wanting to wake her up walked quietly to the bathroom. When I got back she was up bustling around.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Sirius is gone." She said

"Oh he left with Maxis. Crookshanks gave me the note he left."

"He must like worrying me."

"Hermione you're a kid. I think he can take care of himself."

"That's what he'll be saying when he gets caught."

"Have faith will you?" I sighed exasperated from her constant fussing.

"Humph!" 

Later that week the third bed in our dorm was filled. A girl named Jamie McNulty moved in to our dorm room. She had raven black hair, and a sour look. To tell the truth she looked like a Slytherin, and she wasn't very nice. She said one word to Hermione and I the whole morning, and it was 'move'. And get this, Malfoy liked her. So needless to say she was not my most favorite person of the year.

"Why is that cat in here?" she asked about three nights after she moved in.

"It's Hermione's," I explained

She groaned, then her head snapped up as if she remembered something "your last name is Black?"

"Yup."

"I know who you are. Oh my gosh, you're Sirius's daughter."

"Yeah, and your point."

"You bought his wand from my dad's shop!" she said triumphantly.

'Damn!' I thought.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Well my dad kind of runs the shop." She said sarcastically.

"I know that, but how did you know it was me? I made sure not to state my name."

"There's a quill that writes down who buys every thing. Whether they say their name or not. Security measure. My father was thinking of turning you in."

"Oh god!" I rubbed my temples, as always did when I needed to think hard.

"What have I ever done to you?" I asked fiercely.

"You're a Black. That's all that I need."

I sighed, "just please don't do any thing." I pleaded.

She smiled a smile that made me nervous. I didn't give her a second look, but ran out of the room to find Remus. 'If there are any problems go to Remus or Fleur for help' the letter had said, and that's what I intended to do.

Remus wasn't anywhere to be found so I ran down to the little cabin at the edge of the grounds to talk to Fleur, who over the weeks had become sort of like a sister. She loved to talk, and I with her, and we'd sit sometimes in the afternoon just talking. According to Ron she'd mellowed down from last year. 

"Fleur!" I yelled into the stables. 

She stuck her head out of the stable. Her hair was filled with straw, and she looked very startled. I guess I had scared her. I really didn't care.

"there's a girl, she mean," I babbled "she's gonna tell an I'm gonna go to Azkaban, and I can't find Remus. Help!"

"calm down!" she said "tell what about you. Did you do something bad?"

"I bought back dads wand from a shop. It was just sitting there. I didn't mean to break the law." I was still very hyper with worry.

"you bought 'is wand. Yes I know 'zat. 'e told me, but 'ow does 'zis girl know?"

"her dad owns the shop. They got my name some how, and now the girl's threatning me. I don't know why she's not in Slytherin."

"Now you are judging to quickly. 'as she done any 'zing yet?"

I shook my head.

"well 'zen good. When she does 'zen you will 'ave a real problem. Right now you only 'ave a worry. Maybe she won't tell at all. You must 'ope."

I still wasn't calmed. Fleur saw and smiled "'zey are not about to send a 15 year old to Azkaban."

"what about Barty Crouch Jr?" I asked. I'd heard that story from Harry.

"nothing is going to happen."

"fine," but I still wasn't satisfied. "where's Remus?"

"I don't know. you could check 'ze D.A.D.A room. 'zat is the only place I can 'zink of."

"thank you." I told her and ran back up to the castle.

I never found Remus, so I assumed he was doing something for Dumbledore. I worked on some Charms homework, until I jumped up thinking about something. I was big on details sometimes and I'd just found one that everyone had missed.

## Part Ten: Details, Details, Details

As soon as I had this thought I ran off to find Harry. He was in the library working on Divination homework.

"run over by griffin," I heard him mummble as I approached.

"Harry!" I yelled. Madam. Pince glared.

"what?" he was startled.

"the wand!" I whispered sitting down next to him "who came out first?"

"the what? Who came out what?"

I took a breath "the wand. Voldemort's wand. You said you're dad came out before your mom?"

"what does this have to do with any thing?" he asked confused.

"just answer the question."

"my dad came out first and then my mum."

"Dumbledore said that the people came out in reverse order right?"

"yes."

"then the dementors were wrong! Your dad was killed after your mom and you mom was killed first!"

"what?! Aphi!"

"can't you get it? Harry don't be stupid." I was very excited with my discovery.

"wait, but…" Harry stopped. "you're right!" he yelled, even louder than I did. "why were you thinking about that?"

"I wasn't. it came to me during Charms homework. Priori Incantatium (A/N-sorry about the spelling. My brother has the book). It's a charm, and I just started thinking, and well then I realized it. What the dementors made you think was not true, and I want to know what happened."

"that's just weird. I should have realized it."

"um, let me point out that you were quite busy at the time fighting Voldemort, who I might point out we have not heard from all year which is a good thing. But it probably means he's plotting some big 'I'll take over the world plan', with Pettigrew helping him."

"what a joyful thought you've just brought to my mind."

"you're welcome, but that's not the point. Your mom was killed before your dad."

"so the dementors were wrong, so what?"

"I don't know. it just seems like something fishy is going on. There's some thing we don't know."

"there always is Aphi."


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Eleven: Something Happens

Later that month Maxis and dad came back. 

Our Illusions class had missed four classes so Maxis started grinding information into our heads insisting that she still wanted a topnotch class at the end of the year. One day Hermione and I stayed after class to ask her about Harry's mom and dad. She turned very solemn-like when we asked and denied that she knew anything. We followed her out of the room and asked her if she was sure, and she still denied it. She walked with us to Transfiguration and then left us to go to the dungeons.

Later when we were in the room above the D.A.D.A room we kept hinting about it but she just kept saying she didn't know. She was also looking very sick. Her face was flushed and she kept grasping her arm.

"Did the dementors get to you that badly?" asked dad noticing as well.

"Hush." She answered, "the first time you came into our house you fainted because of one, but no it's not that. It's my arm. It's acting up again. Something's going to happen." She rolled up her sleeve revealing a nasty looking scar on her arm. She started to rub it.

"Yours does that too?" asked Harry.

"Occasionally." 

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"Werewolf bite. It keeps acting like a warning signal."

Us kids looked at each other.

"Werewolf!?" Hermione said surprised.

"Yes. Didn't you see on the full moon?" she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We saw two dogs, and a wolf." Said Ron.

"Two wolves and a dog." Corrected Remus.

"I said the ministry didn't like how I worked on full moons. I work as a werewolf, under the influence of wolfsbane potion. I chase poachers into traps. Then they stay there until I'm human again, and then I turn them in. I'm sure the ministry wouldn't release quite as many if I wasn't a werewolf, and speaking of wolfsbane potion did Snape leave any?"

"Nope." Said Remus "I checked, so if he did leave any he certainly hid it well."

"I'll brew it." Volunteered Saraan "I'll have to get into Snape's private stores though."

"Dumbledore will let you." Said dad. "Also would you mind mixing some bubo-tuber puss with some dragon salvia and put it in a jar. Shake it a bit. Then put it on a shelf where he's sure to see it and open it."

"Let me guess. It'll explode all over him, won't it?"

"Something along those lines."

"You'll never change will you?"

"No I won't. Now excuse me because I think I'll go eat dinner now." He answered. 

He transformed into a dog and walked down the stairs.

"Guess you should too." Said Saraan.

We got up and walked down the stairs into the D.A.D.A room, followed by the adults (if you could call them adults). Out in the halls people were milling about. We had only walked about five feet when there was a sudden… BANG! 

I jumped back looking around. Everyone pulled out their wands and I did the same. There was a hole through the ceiling and smoke poring through it. People started to cough. Then some one realized some thing.

"It's a muggle trick!" some one yelled "it's tear gas!"

Right away Saraan started using wind spells. Other people who knew them joined in, and soon the gas was gone.

"Who did that?" yelled Harry.

"I'll give you three guesses." Said Hermione sarcastically.

"Would Voldemort actualy use muggle things?" I asked.

"He wanted to surprise us." Explained Remus "if we weren't expecting it then he probably thought we'd die. But I think he forgot that we have muggle born students at this school who'd figure it out."

"What's going on here?" asked someone.

Professor Mcgonagall was coming up behind us. 

"Gas." Said someone.

The professor looked alarmed. She started to mutter to herself about 'how could Voldemort attack the school with muggle things' and walked back around the corner to I assume alert all of the teachers. 

Dinner was served in the common rooms that evening, but Hermione and I took ours up to the girl's dorm, so we could talk privately.

"Defenses around the school must be down." Hermione said digging into her mashed potatoes.

"I just can't believe that the infamous Voldemort has resorted to tear gas!" I started to giggle. "I shouldn't be laughing but it is funny. Shouldn't he be using the un-forgivables or something?"

Hermione shrugged "maybe he's trying a stealth attack, but no… the daily prophet reported that there have been many dark mark sightings so it's not the stealth game."

"Maybe he's trying to just weaken defenses." I said.

Little did we know how much he was planning to weaken defenses?

(A/N-wait till you see how much he lowers defenses and what happens I'm particularly proud of it. I don't think any one else has though of doing it.)

-Kendra Black (a.k.a- Aphrodite Black)

## Chapter Twelve: Muggles

Small attacks like the tear gas incident continued through the New Year. The defenses of the castle were slowly lowering according to Fleur, because they were very hard to keep up with Voldemort taking them down as soon as we did. And we still couldn't catch Voldemort in he act. Also around Europe it was evident the Voldemort was trying to regain the kind of control he had when our parents were kids. Dark marks were appearing, people were disappearing, and more masked people (death eaters) were appearing in public places. One day the Daily Prophets big headline was "Do We Tell The Muggles About Voldemort Or Not?"

Apparently there were some witches and wizards that felt the muggles should not be alerted about Voldemort. I personally felt differently. I mean the muggles could be attacked at any time and they wouldn't even have a warning. But anyway this was now the big subject being debated in the wizarding world now. The Minister of Magic felt that the muggles should not be alerted, so his supporters followed this. Dumbledore on the other hand said that they should be alerted, for it was in their best interests to be ready. He was thinking about only alerting the heads of the most powerful countries in the world, so that they could just tell the smaller countries that it was just a normal war. 

It was on a Monday in January I got a letter from my adoptive parents. The owl landed in my cereal. It was the first one I'd gotten from them. In it was a clipping from a newspaper and a letter.

Dear Aphrodite,

The Army magazine just came out with this article. It hasn't been announced in public yet. Only the military knows. That's how your father got it. We thought that you might be interested. It turns out the Hogwarts has just been discovered.

Love,

Your mom and dad

I took out the article and read it over.

#### NEW CASTLE DISCOVERED

#### PEOPLE INHABIT IT

**Today in England a new castle just suddenly came up on radar. The US Military made this discovery when they were scanning for a sunken ship. They had never seen the castle on radar before today and that's what makes it so mysterious. The army has informed the officials in the U.K. the US has already flown over it and seen people out side of it. They are now assuming it is inhabited. The inhabitants looked like children. They are thinking it might be some sort of child labor place. England denies know about any child labor camps though, so they are not placing blame. **

**More news will be reported as it comes.**

** **

I almost fainted. I read the article about five times before I came back to my senses. I decided that the castles defenses must have been falling more than we knew. I read the report one more time just to make sure it was true. It of course was. My breathing became sharp and it was hard to do. I slowly poked Harry, Hermione, and Ron and waved the report in their faces. When they read it over Hermione made a small squeaking noise in her throat.

"This has never happened before." She whispered, "I couldn't happen."

"Anything's possible." Said Ron weakly.

I snatched it back and got up from my breakfast table. I slowly walked over to the head table, and handed the article to Professor Dumbledore. He took it joyfully but as he read his joyfulness wore off.

"Breakfast is adjourned." He announced as soon as he was done reading it.

"What'd you give him?" Maxis asked me (she was sitting two seats down.) "A bomb?"

"Something much worse, much worse." I sighed.

(A/N-I don't know about you guys but I'm thinking** big** trouble. What will the magical world do? I'm also thinking massive memory charm on the armies. Nahhhh! Not original enough. But anyway, this is a problem isn't it? But I was thinking that in the 5th book if Voldemort does go on his "I'm worse than Hitler so I'll try to take over the world" thing then wouldn't the muggles know some thing? I mean like when Sirius escaped they told the muggles, so wouldn'd they tell them something about this. Not the whole truth, but that there was an insane Hitler-like person on the loose? 

Oh also would any one mind if I made Minister Fudge do something really bad and then have him resign or get kicked out of office. Or better yet he gets so stressed he just disappears. That's a good one. Sorry to all you Fudge lovers out there but he's gettin' his ass kicked outa' office some how.)

- Kendra Black (a.k.a- Aphrodite Black)

Chapter Thirteen: A Decision

Dumbledore didn't tell the rest of the kids at school about the un-nerving news, but Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were called to go to the next Leauge meeting.

"How many kids can say they've been to a Leauge Against Voldemort meeting?" asked Ron excitedly.

"only Harry mum and dad, Sirius, Aphi's mum, Remus, Maxis, andSaraan." Said Hermione in her Know-it-all voice. "They went to the first one ever! Remember, and they were all kids at the time."

"Must you do that?" asked Ron.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"They definitly need to know." said and old man. "for they're own good. Voldemort is getting much stronger."

The disscusion in the meeting was heated. Every one agreed that the muggles had to know, but the question was how and when to do it.

"'ven 'vould 've do it?" asked some one. I could tell he was from Bulgaria.

"'zere must be a way to do it." Said Fleur "the question is 'ow do we do it with out 'ze minister finding out?"

"We'll find a way." Dumbledore stood up. "we'll only be telling the most powerful countries to be safe. Then they can do what they want with the information. Either tell the smaller countries and ask for help, fight on they're own, or discard it completely."

I saw a big problem with that plan.

"excuse me." I said nervously.

The crowd looked my way.

"uh yeah," I started "well there's kind of a problem with that plan. Red tape."

"what?" said someone.

"well I'm from the states, and my adoptive dad is in the military, and I know that you can't just send the heads of states a letter, or just one day walk into see them. It can take days, weeks, or even months for them to even acknoladge you. You have to cut through all the tape. It takes sweet talking, bribes, and they make the terms, and then even after all that they still might not give you any attention. Now I don't know who you were planning to tell in the US but I can tell you unless you have great, and I mean great connections it's gonna take awhile." I finished and looked around. People looked stunned. "Sorry," I added "it's just it's going to take agressiveness to talk to most countries heads. Maybe not England, because you're here already, but the US, China, Russia, and Canada you might have to cut through the red tape. And I'm assuming you'll want to talk to those countries because they are powerful."

"She's right." Said a girl. She looked about 20, and she had an Russian accent, so I assumed she was from Russia. "my country's government can be very hard to get through. We'll need to push."

Dumbledore nodded. "I had not thought of this so I'm glad you brought it up. We'll figure out some way to get through this 'red tape' as you call it." He leafed through some papers "now we'll be telling the US, Canada, Russia, Mexico, China, Japan, Australia, and parts, maybe all of Europe. Do we agree?"

"what about the continent of Africa?" asked an African witch.

"they'll be taken care of." Dumbledore answered.

The witch nodded.

"if that is all you may now look through your folder to see this quarters assingments. Thank you. Sirius, Remus, and Saraan please stay afterwards. I'd like a word."

People looked through their folders. I heard excited mumblings among them, and then most people left. Hermione, and Ron left too, but Harry and I stayed waiting for dad, Remus, and Saraan. Soon enough Dumbledore was done talking to them, they came over to us.

"Aphi I'm leaving." Said Dad when he came over.

"where are you going?" I asked.

"Hagrid should have been back by now. Dumbledore thinks something might have happened to him. Remus and I are leaving to search. Saraan will be staying here. She'll be teaching D.A.D.A, and Potions. Maxis is gone too. Fleur's staying for about a month more then she's going out on a mission."

I bit my lip. "ok." 

"I'm sorry guys."

"it's ok." Said Harry.

"listen though, there's something you need to know. the dementors have left Azkaban. They've gone to join Voldemort. Please be careful. Aphi if you've inhereted my first reaction to dementors then I pity you. I used to faint every time I got near one."

"joy!" I said cheerfully

"good," said Dad "Remus and I should go now. I'll try to get back soon. If something happens I'll owl you. Other than that we can't risk security measures."

He and Remus turned to go.

"wait!" I called.

"yeah." He said turning around.

"who's handling the telling of the countries?" I asked.

"Victoria and Shea." Said Remus.

"who're they?" asked Harry.

"a witch and a wizard from Australia. Why?"

"I could help them." I said smiling.

"Aphi…" Remus started.

"Hey, I've got connections. My adoptive dad's a general in the army, and my adoptive mom's a secretary for people in the Pentagon. I could help you if you let me. I can get you in to see people."

They raised their eyebrows.

"Aphi you have school, and with things the way they are we can't risk it."

"how is it dangerous?" I almost yelled it.

"no Aphi." Said dad sternly.

"fine, be like that." I said "come on Harry." I yanked him down the hallway. As we left I heard Remus telling dad that I was just a stubborn as he was. as soon as Harry and I turned the corner I steered him around to double back.

"I'm going to find Victoria and Shea." I said

"Aphi!" said Harry.

"shh! Come on. Back into the room."

we went back into the room. I scanned it and saw that there were only two people still there. I walked up to them.

"excuse me." I said putting on the polite act. "can you tell me where to find two people named Victoria and Shea."

"are you that little girl that told us about red tape during the meeting."

"uh, yeah. But I need those…"

"that would be us." Said the girl. "I'm Vic. That's Shea."

"hi, listen I can help you."

They also raised their eyebrows.

"you're Sirius's daughter right?"

"yeah."

"I heard you and him in the hall. He said no." said Shea.

"please. I no it's not dangerous, and I have connections. I can help you."

"how?"

"I know people in the US military, and in the Pentagon."

"she could help us." Said Shea to Victoria.

"her dad has quite a temper."

"he'll be gone for a while." I told them.

They smiled. "Sit." Said Shea.

"I told you Harry." 

Harry smiled and left.

"Now," said Vic "who do we write to first?"

"ok, listen first I'm going to write to Roger Frost. That was who I lived with in New Jersey. I'll explain to him, and then since he's a general he'll hopefuly be able to get you two into see someone face to face, or even talking on a phone, because letters might not even be safe. They might be intercepted. And then when get into see some one you tell them to tell all of the other countries Dumbledore talked about."

"good plan. We'll have to travel then?"

"yeah, so you better get started on tickets and passports. You'll want to pose as muggles, so no one will suspect anything. You only want the top people to know."

"ok, you write to you father, and we'll write to the people in Australia to get our passports and tickets right."

"right, and don't tell my dad."

"why would we?" said Shea "he has an explosive temper."

I smiled, glad to be helping.


	6. Default Chapter Title

## Chapter Fourteen: Letters

'Dear Dad,' I wrote

'The article you sent me really caused a stir at school. The reason the army was able to find the school was because the wizard Voldemort's attacking the school. He's lowering our defenses, so the castle showed up on radar, but now onto other things. We need your help. The head master of the school Dumbledore runs a league called the league against Voldemort. Since Voldemort is surely soon to start attacking non-witches and wizards the league would like to alert the most powerful countries, this of course includes the US. They were planning to just walk in and tell the pentagon. I told them that they couldn't do it that way, that they needed connections. You and mom are the connections. We need you to please help two people Victoria and Shea get in to see some kind of head of state. I know you can help, so please do. It might just save the muggle world.

Love Forever,

Aphi Black'

I looked over the letter twice before I gave it to a school owl to take over the ocean.

I got a reply back three weeks later.

'Dear Aphi,

Your mother and will of course help your cause. Tell Victoria and Shea to board a plane on February 12 to come to Washington DC. They should get hotel reservations at the Radisson hotel across from the White House. Tell them they'll be seeing the Vice President of the United States. I wish you good luck.

Love,

Dad'

(a/n-lets pretend that the election hasn't taken place yet so Bill and Al are still in the white house. It makes thing a lot less complicated. Thanks, now back to the story). 

I smiled and immediately wrote to Vic and Shea who were back in Australia.

'Dear Vic and Shea,

My dad came through. You'll need tickets to Newark airport in New Jersey. Then you'll travel by cab to Penn Station in New York, and take a train down to Washington DC. The hotel you'll be at is a Radisson. You'll be speaking to the Vice President.

Good Luck,

Aphi Black'

I got a letter back from them about three weeks later.

'Dear Aphi,

Thanks for the info. You've been a big help. We sent this just before we left, so we're probably there already (just in-case you need to write us). Now you can have a normal life again, I bet you're glad. Good luck through out the rest of the school year.

Your Friends,

Vic and Shea'

I smiled to myself. My job was done and knew that I had done it well.

Chapter Fifteen: March

March was a very good month. I learned that the talks between Vic, Shea, and the Vice President had been successful, Maxis came, back and I got to meet someone new.

"Come on, she's down in Hogsmead." Said Maxis. She was excited about something and was dragging Harry and I down to the little village.

"Who is it?"Asked Harry after being violently jerked by Maxis.

"You'll see, she doesn't know we're coming though."

We walked down the slope into Hogsmead quickly, when we got to the edge of the village Maxis told us to stay. She transformed into a dog and ran ahead. She was gone for about two minutes before she came running back.

"Ok she's there come on."

She led us down the street, and into Zonkos Joke Shop.

"Callisto!" she said slyly to a woman's back. The woman jumped and turned quickly, wand raised.

"James?" she whispered looking at Harry. "Maxis? Less? No wait Aphi and Harry." She grinned. "Where'd you two come from?"

"Maxis bought us." Said Harry. "You're Sirius's sister right?"

She nodded. "It's so good to see you two again. Sirius should have bought you sooner, and how've you been Maxis?"

"Fine. I'm teaching."

Callisto laughed "that's a good one, what are you really doing?"

"Teaching, well that and stuff for the league, but I do teach."

"What are you teaching them, how to blow up toilets?" Callisto was still laughing.

"No," Maxis grinned "though that would be fun, maybe I'll suggest that at the next staff meeting. No I'm actualy teaching Illusions."

"You were good at those. Where's that brother of mine? I haven't seen him."

"Some top secret mission."

"Top secret?" said Harry and I together "he told us."

Maxis rolled her eyes. "Well there you have it. But anyway, Callisto will you come up to the castle with us?"

"Sure I'm done here. I was just checking some of this stores stock. Let me grab a cloak."

Callisto decided to stay at the castle until dad and Remus got back. They got back about a week later.

I was out riding with Fleur. She was on her horse and I was on one we'd found in the stables. We were riding around the edge of the school grounds when we saw two tired looking men walking up to the school. Fleur said we should go try and help them. It turned out it was dad and Remus. Dad looked about ready to faint, but Remus caught him as he fell. The words he said before he closed his eyes were the best I'd ever heard.

"We got the traitor." Then he'd closed his eyes.

(A/N-three guess's to whom that traitor is. No prizes for figuring it out. I can't wait to write the next part. I can say one thing; there'll be a lot of celebrating.)

Kendra Black (A.K.A- Aphi Black- who's very happy that her father can now be proven innocent)

Chapter sixteen: The Rat

Fleur and I took Remus and dad back up to the castle on our horses. Then we had to sneak dad up to the hospital wing.

"What's he been doing now?" asked Madam Pomfrey laying him on a bed.

"Fighting death eaters." Said Remus softly. "We caught him Poppy."

"Caught who?" Madam Pomfrey started to try to revive dad.

"The rat."

Madam Pomfrey chose not to dive into the subject, and continued her work. I ran to get Harry, Ron and Hermione, and bought them to the wing. When I bought them back Dumbledore was already there, and Remus was holding up a squirming rat by the tail. Dad was awake and had this deadened look in his eye, I knew he wanted to kill the rat right then and there.

"I'll alert the ministry right away." Dumbledore was saying. "They'll of course want to know about this."

Remus looked very happy. Just then Callisto rushed in along with Maxis, and Saraan.

"I just heard. You got him." Maxis looked close to tears. 

"Thank god." Said Callisto "heaven knows I've worried about you Sirius."

"I'm fine," insisted dad "just glad we got him. Voldemort taught him a lot."

"I 'ought you 'ere looking for 'agrid and Madam Olympia." Said Fleur.

"We were," explained Remus "but we detected Wormtail traveling just ahead. We couldn't let him get away, but he almost killed Sirius."

"Did not," said dad "I was fine. He was using dark magic that was the problem. Didn't want to fight fair."

At the word fight the rat squirmed violently trying to escape.

"Nope," muttered Remus "not like the last time. You're staying right here."

Dumbledore walked over to the fire, and through some powder in. 

"Minister Fudge!" he said sharply. In a few second the minister's head appeared in the fire. I jumped a bit.

"Ah, Dumbledore. How nice to see you." Fudge seemed quite cheerful for a man that had so many problems on his hands.

"You'll want to come here right away." Said Dumbledore. His normal smile was not on his face. His face now said 'I dare you to disobey me.'

"Ah, but for what?" asked Fudge. I could tell he was slightly afraid.

"The faster you appear here that faster you can have your explanations."

"Of course," murmured Fudge "I shall Apparate to Hogsmead right away. Expect me at the school in about twenty minutes."

"Good." Said Dumbledore and then he extinguished the fire. "Remus please give me Peter." Dumbledore asked Remus. Remus handed him the rat carefully so that it could not escape. Dumbledore seemed to be concentrating on something, and the there was a bright flash of light, and a fat man with a metal arm appeared in front of us. He said nothing, and was tied up immediately, so he could say, or do nothing. 

We all looked at each other. Life was good.

(A/N- Yay! My daddy's free. Yay!!!!!!! ***People look at Kendra like she's insane*** I'm very happy now as sit here writing from Hogwarts. He's free!!! Well actualy not yet. I'm thinking big trail. Lot's of news coverage, and more problems, and of course we still don't know if Hagrid and Madam Olympia (sp?) are dead or alive. I'm thinking that Sirius will find a house somewhere, and Harry and Aphi will go live there with him. Or is that too happy? Also I'll need to put in some Saraan/Remus romance too, and hmm…maybe Maxis will fall in love, with the wrong person…oh well. Toodles.)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphrodite Driscord Black- my full name hehe)

Chapter Seventeen: The Trial

In late May I walked nervously up the steps to the Ministry of Magic Court Hall. Reporters were swarming me, and I felt crowed. I just wanted to get away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing behind me. Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Maxis, Callisto, Saraan and a few other witnesses were already inside. As I reached the top step I waited for my friends and ignored the reporters. When my friends caught up with me walked inside together.

Inside the hall dad was sitting up front wearing new robes. He'd finally got around to shaving and cutting his hair, so he looked human. We took seats next to Remus, Maxis, Saraan, and Callisto, and waited for the trial to begin.

"All rise for the honorable Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge." Said some one

"Honorable. That's a joke." Muttered Maxis, but she stood.

Fudge walked up to the podium where he'd be for the whole trial.

"We are here for the re-trial of Sirius Black vs. the Ministry." Anounced the person (a/n- J.K was very vauge on whether Sirius had had a trial or not. She said two different things, remember? So lets say that he did have a trial, just not a very fair one. Also I now warn my readers that I love court. I want to be a lawyer, so this chapter could get long.) 

"We will now begin the proceedings. With the defendants lawyer."

(a/n-yeah I know the prosecutor usually starts, but I thought it would be interesting to do it this way.) 

Peter Pettigrew's lawyer stood. It was Lucious Malfoy.

"figures," Murmured Hermione "that he'd have a death-eater supporting him."

"I would like to call my first witness to the stand," said Malfoy. He looked in our direction, his upper lip curled with hatered.

"I call Aphrodite Daphne Black to the stand."

'where'd he get the Daphne from' I wondered as I walked up to the stand. I looked at Malfoy's face again and groaned to my self.

"Now Aphrodite," said Malfoy "you are Sirius's daughter correct?"

"yep.' I said showing no emotion.

"well then you know what your father did fifteen years ago?"

"well he obviously didn't do them if…" I couldn't finish because I was inturupted.

"answer the question." He said

"yes I do know what happened."

"good. Now can you tell me why if Sirius Black is innocent that your mother is dead. He killed her fifteen years ago you know."

"you know that's not what this trial is about." I said stifly.

"just.."

"yes," I said hastily, because I saw Malfoy was getting angry "Peter Pettigrew killed my mother when he also falsely accused my father."

Malfoy sighed seeing that I would be of no use to him.

"Prosecutor you may cross examine the witness."

I was glad to be rid of Malfoy, and ready for a new face. Dumbledore was the prosecutor.

"well Aphi, would you tell me what you think or know happened fifteen years ago."

"yes," I said "When my mom and dad found out that James and Lily Potter were dead they went off to find Pettigrew, because they new that he was the tratior. When they found him he was cornered and couldn't escape, so he blasted a hole in the street killing 13 people including my mom. Behind the smoke he cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat. Then he ran down the sewer with all the other rats. Pettigrew left my dad to be put in jail for his crimes." During my explination I looked streight at Peter the whole time. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I wondered if new how many lives he'd ruined in those few seconds when he blew up the street.

"Aphi one more question. Is that the real Peter Pettigrew sitting in the court room?"

"that's the rat all right." I answered still looking directly at Peter.

"Thank you Aphi. You can return to your seat now."

I nodded and walked down off the stand and back to my seat. Malfoy stood back up.

"I now call Peter Pettigrew to the stand."

Pettigrew stood up and walked over to the stand.

"Peter can you tell me in your own words what happened on November 1, 1981."

"yes, certainly," said Peter. I still noticed he was a bit jumpy, so to make him even more so I made sure my eyes bore right into his. "yes well I walking down the street on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron when Sirius and Leslie Black came running at me. I took my wand out, but Sirius was faster. He blew up the whole street killing his wife too. I was lucky enough to be-able to transform and run. Sirius was luckily caught and made to pay the price for what he did."

I stared more into Peters watery blue eyes making sure he saw me.

"thank you Peter, and also what happened in shrieking shack about two years ago?"

"well, a boy named Ron was holding me. two other children were there too. Harry Potter, and a girl named Hermione. Remus Lupin was there also. Sirius Black took me from Ron and he and Remus forced me back to human. They fed the chidren some cock-bull story about me being guilty, but every one knows that that isn't true."

Malfoy smiled "thank you Peter. Dumbledore you may cross-examine."

Dumbledore's eyes weren't as kind as they had been for me. he walked up to Peter.

"Peter if you were innocent why would you hide as a rat for fifteen years?"

"fear." Said Peter lamely

"of what?" asked Dumbledore "You could not have been afraid of Sirius until a few years ago, because he was in Azkaban, and you couldn't have been afraid of Death-eaters because they were not active again until last year, so Peter what were you afraid of, and even if any of those things were for you to fear you could have found a witness safe house, or some establishment like that."

Malfoy's face went white, he knew he was loosing.

"I was just afraid."

"hmm…" said Dumbledore, obviously not convinced. "you may go."

"Sirius Black." Called Malfoy, when Dumbledore had sat down.

Parts of the audience gasped when dad walked up to the stand.

"if," started Malfoy "I asked you to tell me what happened in November of '81 would you tell me the same thing every one else except Peter has?"

"yes."

"if you don't posess dark powers how on earth did you escape Azkaban. It's impossible."

"obviously it isn't." retorted dad "I did it."

"how?"

"as a dog." He said it so simply that it was funny.

"uh oh." Muttered Callisto "he'll have to spill every thing now. Every thing. Watch what the next question will be."

"how were you a dog?" asked Malfoy, obviously confused.

"I'm an animagus." This caused quite a stir from the crowd, and in the jury.

"you see," Malfoy turned to the jury "if he's capable of that law breaking who knows what else he's capable of."

"order, order!" yelled Fudge. "Please continue Mr. Malfoy."

"How, when, and why did you become an animagus?"

all of us sitting in our row of benches groaned.

"here it goes." Whispered Ron.

"in our fourth year…" the total explination was about 20 minutes long. At the end every ones eyes were wide.

"I didn't know my mum was an animagus." Muttered Harry.

"I just didn't know most of that period." I said back.

"Order!" yelled Fudge again banging with his hammer (a/n-I keep forgetting what that thing is called!) "this court will have order!"

"I'm finished with this witness." Said Malfoy. He obviously thought he'd struck something big in that testemony. I really didn't think so. Dumbledore stood to cross examine.

"Sirius who killed the thirteen people 15 years ago?" 

"Peter Pettigrew."

"who was the potters secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"who turned the Potters over to Voldemort?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Dumbledore turned to the jury. "we now know that Pettigrew was not just resonsible for thirteen deaths, but fifteen. Those of Lily and James Potter. I'm finished with the witness."

"he's trying to get Pettigrew prosected for more than the thirteen murders!" I whispered "he wants the court to recognize that he turned the Potters over to Voldemort also."

"I call Remus Lupin to the stand." Called Malfoy.

Remus smiled at us wearily and went up.

"You are a good friend of Sirius Black, correct?"

"yes."

"is it true that Sirius Black showed signs of being murderous at age 16?"

"objection!" yelled Dumbledore "un-relevent."

I could tell that Fudge was trying to decide who he was more afraid of, Malfoy with all his power, or Dumbledore with his blazing blue eyes."

"Mr. Malfoy how is this relevent?" he asked shakely.

"I'm simply trying to find out if Mr. Black commited and murder attempts before he murdered the thirteen people in the street."

"objection sustained. Dumbledore is right. It has nothing to do with the trial." I noticed before he said this he looked once more into Dumbledore's blazing eyes.

"Fine, Mr. Lupin. Did Sirius Black commit the murders."

"no."

"is it true that Mr. Black theatened a Hogwarts student by standing over him with a knife?"

"he wasn't threatening Ron, he was trying to get Pettigrew from him."

"I'm finished with the witness."

"no further questions to the witness." Said Dumbledore.

"I call Maxine Johnson to the stands." Said Malfoy. He was staring at her with pure hatered. She returned the stare.

"How long have you known Sirius Black?"

"ever since Lily, and Less introduced him to me one summer. It was about 20 years ago."

"who's this Less?"

"don't act like you don't know her," said Maxis in disgust "after all you were the one planted a rather large kiss on her face one day. Got a cracked rib for that if I remember."

The courtroom laughed.

"order!" called Fudge, though he was chuckling himself.

"any way," continued Maxis "Less was Leslie Black. Sirius's wife."

"Did Sirius kill her?" asked Malfoy. I really don't know why he kept going, we were all after all going to say the same things.

"no he didn't. Peter Pettigrew did!" she practicly yelled.

"done with this witness, and all my other ones." Said Malfoy.

"no need to cross examine." Sid Dumbledore smiling "but I'd like to call my first witness. Severus Snape."

Snape walked up to the stands. Malfoy gave him a look that would have had me running in the other direction.

"Severus Snape," said Dumbledore "are you good friends with Sirius Black?"

"No!" he said very forcefuly. Saraan held back a giggle.

"well then would you tell us, if Sirius Black is innocent?"

"he is." I could tell that he hated every second of saying that.

"who is guilty?" 

"Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm finished." Said Dumbledore. "no more witnesses your honor."

"no need to cross examine." Muttered Malfoy.

"the court is in recess until 3:00 pm." Announced Fudge "we will report back then to hear the verdict.

"well I think we won." Said Hermione bluntly.

"I didn't even see the point of the trial," said Maxis annoyed "I mean Wormtail's there, so obviously Sirius is innocent."

I smiled. It was about and after the trial and we were in our rooms at the leaky cauldron. We couldn't go out with out being hounded be press people, so we chose to stay in. the only thing was that dad wasn't with us because he was being held at the ministry until the verdict arrived. I was using the time to catch up and some of the home work assigned to us via owl post.

"I do think we won." Said Hermione again "I mean every one said basicly the same thing right?"

"yeah. That's why Malfoy stopped calling witnesses, and Dumbledore too. He had enough evedince. He had a couple of death eaters too. They'd have said that dad was never a death eater."

"I can't believe it'll take them until three to come up with a verdict." Said Callisto "it's kind of easy."

Just then there was knock on the door.

"good it's the butterbeers." Sighed Harry, as he got up to open it. He opened the door, but there was no waiter. She was wearing jem studded emerald green glasses, hot pink robes, hand had long increadably fake nails. She help a pad and had a quill that was floating in the air.

Harry and Ron, groaned. Hermione yelled.

"you!" she yelled "you promised you wouldn't write another thing for a year."

"Silly child," the woman laughed. "you think that would stop me. you're far to trusting. I'm here, because I'd like to talk to Aphrodite Black."

"are you Rita Skeeter?" I asked dryly.

"yes, pleased to meet you. Can I have few words about the trial from your point of view.'

"yes," I cleared my throat. "If you don't get out of this freakin' room I'm going to throw every thing I've got at you, and that's a lot. I know how you write, and I know that you're extreamly bitch-like, so leave now!"

She glared at me, but left.

"well said." Commented Maxis "but I bet you five galleons that there'll be a big article about you having pent up stress in tomorows paper."

Walking back up the marble stairs into the court room was eaiser for me this time. I ignored all the questions being thrown at me and slid into the court hall.

Through out all of the time when we were standing for the 'honarable' Fudge and listing to the guy read off the minutes I squeezed Fleur's hand. She'd slid into the seat next to me after I'd walked in. I sqeezed her hand and bit my lip until I felt blood beneath my tounge.

"we are here to hear the verdict for the case of the re-trial of Sirius Black vs. the Ministry. Will the jury please tell the court the verdict."

Some one from the jury stood up. I reconized her from the League Aginst Voldemort Meeting we'd gone to. She looked very soleom as she got up to say the verdict. I began to worry. I could see the rest of us were to.

"we the jury be of sound mind and state," she said sadly "delclare that based on the eveindence we've heard that Sirius Black is" a smile broke out on her face "not guilty of any of the charges placed against him."

I screamed for joy, and tears ran down my face. I hugged Maxis tightly, and then Harry.

"no more Dursley's." I whispered grinning.

He smiled back.

"yes!" I could hear Callisto saying.

Saraan and Remus were kissing.

"well they're back together." Said Maxis happily. Then, "we won! We won!"

I screamed again, and jumped into Ron's arms. 

I was to busy celebrating to notice the beatle that had landed on my shoulder.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I was up until about 3:00 in the morning that night. Professor Dumbledore treated us all to dinner at the Firelight Resteraunt in Diagon Ally that night to celebrate. While we were there we found out about Peter Pettigrew's sentence.

"He'll be stripped of all of his magic." Reported Dumbledore "and since Azkaban is of no use any more with out the dementors he will be put in a muggle jail for life. No parole ever."

"I should hope not." Said Saraan briskly.

"Should have died." Muttered Maxis then more loudly, "oh, that's fine."

"it's fine with me." said dad "what about you four?" he looked at us kids. We nodded. 

"he's never coming out, right?" questioned Ron.

"correct. He'll have no magic." Said Dumbledore.

"then it's fine."

(a/n- I'm sorry that this chapter was this long, it's just I love the court system, and wanted to add detail. Notice I didn't add open or closing statements. This part then would have been oh about 50 pages long. I take a law class after school and when ever I'm a lawyer they make me cut my speeches short. But anyway I hoped you like it. I know that a lot of you probably didn't want to see Sirius let off the hook, but seeing as he's my father ***ducks out of sight as the loony bin van goes down her street* **I had to let him off. So now I'll need your opinions should Sirius be civil when I make him talk with the Dursley's or should he do something outrageous? Hmm… such a hard choice. And also should there be an article in the paper about Aphi written by our favorite gossip columist (well that's basicly what she writes!), and how should Minister Fudge leave office, and should Sirius find a house quickly or should he be delayed? These are all things I need help with! Well please read and review, also if this appears up very late it's because my server isn't working. I wasn't working today ***tries to kick the computer but misses and stubs her toe on all of her Hogwarts books***) 

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black- who's now very happy that her dad is free. ***people are looking at Kendra weirdly again. her friend Maxis calls the nut house*.**and yeah I do nave a friend named Maxine who we call Maxis, but she's nothing like this Maxis. More like a Hermione type.)


	7. Default Chapter Title

{[A/N-Ok peeps, this is a prequel to the next chapter in my auto biography. It's called """"''''through a muggles eyes". It's about the day that Sirius and Less corner Pettigrew in the street. I have a new twist to put on my story. He we go…]

Greg walked down the street. He looked at his shopping list trying to remember what stores his wife wanted him to go to. He walked into the local drug store and bought some Tylenol. He then crossed that off of his shopping list. When he walked out of the store he heard shouts. He turned quickly to see three figures running down the street. Two of the people looked like they were chasing a small man. They ran down the street until they came to the dead end. All three of them pulled out long sticks. Fred looked on in awe. 

"You murderous traitor!" yelled one of the men. He had long black hair, and was enraged. He had a dark look in his eye daring anyone to step in his way. No one did.

"Lily and James!" yelled the cornered man "Sirius I thought I knew you better.

"You bastard!" yelled the woman "Peter you know you killed them. You handed them over to-to him!"

The small cornered man started to cry. "Lily and James how could you!"

Then the street exploded! Fred was blown backward along with thousands of others. The man with dark black hair couched to the ground. He looked around, and started to laugh. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Fred's head was hurting a lot and he felt faint. Just as he was about to faint he thought he saw a piece of orange tail with black spots slink 'round the corner…

(A/n-Well there you have it. The prequel. I think it's pretty good. I think you can guess who's still alive, and not showing her self. Thanks to Morgan Le' Fay for the seed of the idea. See you in the next chapter) 

Chapter Eighteen: The Tail

We went back to school the day after the trial. We were all extremely happy, and nothing appeared about me in the paper the next day. Hermione said don't be to happy yet though, because Rita Skeeter always comes back with vengeance to any one who bothers or insults her. The only bad things were that Snape was particularly mean to Harry and I for a few days, because of the testimony he had to make, and that damn tail that I swore was following me around. I started seeing it a day after I came back. It would just appear some times, and I would see it. My friends thought I'd finally lost it, but I knew it was really there. When I told them about it for the hundredth time in Potions Snape over-heard and went paler than he already was. Then he gave me a detention for talking in class. He also told me never to talk about that tail in his presence ever again.

"There it is again!" I looked at dad who turned around to look. "It's following me!"

"Let me get this straight," said dad grinning, "There's a mysterious tail following you around?"

"Yes I swear!" I yelled

"What's this so called tail look like?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's a cheetahs tail, and it's following me. Do ya think it's Voldemort?"

Dad seemed to have frozen up. He slowly looked down at me. "A what's tail?" he asked slowly.

"Cheetahs. I turn around, and it's there. It's scary!"

"Just ignore it." He said in a low voice. "I've gotta go. It's a full moon tonight you know." he walked off quickly towards the D.A.D.A room.

I turned around again, and saw it flickering around the corner. I narrowed my eyes, and tiptoed over. I took two steps and the tail disappeared. 'It must have good hearing.' I thought to myself. I turned and walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

Later that week dad asked me if I'd seen the tail lately. When I told him that I saw it every day he really freaked and this time walked off to the Illusions room.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked me that night

"It's that tail!" I said frustrated "every time I mention it he either runs off to either Maxis or Remus."

"Maybe it means something.," suggested Harry.

"Well it must." Said Hermione "if he's acting like this. Usually he's really in control. Lately he's seemed nervous."

"Well then let's go ask someone." Said Ron.

"Who?" I asked, "I've asked millions of times. He just said don't worry. Well of course I'm going to worry there's a cheetah following me. This has never happened before."

"Let's go outside." Harry looked out the window. "Maybe we'll be able to think better out there."

We nodded and decided to go. While we were walking down the hallway I saw the cheetah three times. I knew it was letting me see its tail for a reason I just didn't know why.

Out side we walked around the ground a while until we had to go in. when we walked through the door. We saw Remus with an ear splitting grin on his face.

"You'll be skipping dinner tonight." He announced to us.

"But I'm hungry." Complained Ron.

"You and Hermione can go. Harry and Aphi must come with me."

"What is it?" I asked consciously.

"That tail won't be bothering you anymore." He said.

"Did you find it, and take it back to Africa?" I hoped that's what they had done.

"No." answered Remus. He led us into the D.A.D.A room and up the passage. While I was climbing the stairs I could hear loud…well kissing noises. I entered the room and found dad kissing a woman.

(A/N-three guesses. Hoped you liked it. Nothing to say really. Oh um… yeah guys please don't get mad but I might not finish my Lily story right now, because I'd like to write there 7th year story before report cards come out. See I'm averaging a B- In Science, and my parents seem to think that my obsession with Sirius Black is doing it to me. So they might just try to get me to stop writing fan-fic for a while. If they do I'll let you people know, but don't worry. That probably won't stop me, because I'll find ways to post. Anyway please R/R as always, and I have a new rule. Less than five reviews=no story, five or more reviews=story. If any of you need me to use smaller words to describe my new policy let me know (joke, please don't kill me) Toodles.)

-Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black- who reeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyy wants to know who the hell her father is up in that room making out with.)

Chapter Nineteen: Surprise

"Sirius!" said Harry in dis-belief as he looked at the scene in front of him. My jaw too, dropped down. The two were kissing and there were tears going down both of their faces. I bit my lip staring. They looked so happy together, and I didn't want to bother them.

"Meet the cheetah." Whispered Remus. He surveyed the scene. 

"Aphi!" she gasped. She finally turned her head away from dad gazing at me. I looked, and saw a taller carbon copy of myself, so of course I fainted.

"Aphi!" I heard a voice. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Aphi!" said the voice again.

"Aphrodite Black are you in there?" I finally opened my eyes. Dad, Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Maxis, Saraan, Callisto, and the other woman were standing over me.

"Hello!" said Maxis. "You're still with us right?"

"I'm…" I looked up at the woman again. She smiled. She was tall and thin, and had a face just like mine. She stared down at me. That's when I knew who she was. "Mom?"

She nodded gently, and then Saraan pulled me up from the ground.

"I must have hit my head real hard. You're dead."

A shadowed look hit her eyes. "Not dead. Should have been but not."

I walked over to a chair. "Pettigrew killed you. I know the story."

"Aphi," she started to cry again "I'm sorry. I haven't been here, but I am now. Dumbledore kept writing me over the years I never answered, but after his last one I had to. He said that you were innocent Sirius, so I came back. I had to! I'm," she smiled a bit. "Back on the league. Oh, and Aphi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you with the tail and every thing. I just wanted to see you with your friends, and I see you scared Snape with the thought of me. That's good. I can't wait till he sees me tomorrow at the league meeting." She paused and looked worried "but you're not getting nearly enough detentions. You should work on that." I laughed.

"Well they recovered quickly." Whispered Callisto. "I can not believe you are alive. It's almost impossible."

"Being and animagus had many uses. I'm sorry I never contacted any of you. It was just easier that way."

"It's ok." Said Saraan "I expect any of us would have been properly horrified if you did. After all you were supposed to be dead."

Suddenly the door burst open. There was heavy breathing. Ron, and Hermione seemed to have run all the way from the great hall.

"What w-was the big s-surprise?" Ron gasped.

"Air is good," Maxis told him. "Breath! In, out, in, out…"

He took a deep breath. "What's happening?"

"Why are there two Aphi's?" asked Hermione.

"How do we explain this one?" I asked Harry.

"Allow me," said mom "Leslie Black." She stuck out her hand to shake.

"My mom." I said

"My aunt." Said Harry.

"Weird." Said Hermione and Ron 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Twenty: More about the Prophecy

The week after I'd found out that my mom was still alive and kicking Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were in the library just looking through things because we happened to be bored. I was looking through a joke book at my dad's advice, and I had Ron looking over my shoulder. Harry was reading about Quidditch, and Hermione had a large stack of books that she was just skimming through.

"Ooo, look at this!" she said as she flipped a page.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about that prophecy we're supposed to fulfill."

"What's it say?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Four children will conquer an all powerful evil. To fulfill this prophecy one child must regain their family, one must break away from theirs, one must not trust a brother, and one must convince their parents to let them leave the house for a time. These things must be done in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled. There are also more tasks. One for each child. One must have 20 of one." 

"What?" interrupted Ron

"Shhh! Let me finish." Hermione started up again "one must leave a house, one must find the clue to where the dark evil is, and one must grow or shrink."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Well use logic." Said Hermione "Ron you have brothers, so that one about not trusting a brother must go for you. The question is which one. Now who would break away from a family?"

We were silent for a while trying to think.

"Me!" yelled Harry. "Sirius is free, so I'm leaving the Dursley's. I'm breaking away."

"Right." I joined in. "no wait. It could go to me, because I'm kind of breaking away from my muggle family, and regaining could go to Harry, because now he's got my mom and dad. And convincing a parent would go to you Hermione I think."

She nodded "but I'm not sure about you an Harry. It might be the other way around. It makes more sense the other way I think."

"She's right." Said Ron.

"Ok." Said Harry "so let's get the bottom line. 20 of one, leave a house, find a clue, and shrink or grow. This ones harder."

"Yeah, but let's think." Hermione rubbed her temples. "20 of one. What's that?"

"Wait," said Ron "could it be Illusions?"

"You're right! So it either Aphi or I."

"Now shrink and grow, or find a clue, or leave a house." Said Harry.

"I don't think we can get those now. Finding a clue is vague anyone could find one." I said, "leaving a house. We all leave houses during the summer, and shrinking or growing. Sounds like some thing that has to do with charms or transfiguration."

"Well who's best in charms?"

We were silent because we were all about the same.

"Ok transfiguration?" Tried Hermione.

"Aphi!" said Harry and Ron together.

I blushed.

"Ok we've got that then. So we know two of the. We can leave the rest until later. I'll check the book out."

Hermione went over to the counter to talk to Madam Pince.

(A/n-This chapter sucked, I think. The next ones will be more exciting. Nothing to say really.)

- Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black)

PS-here's something you might enjoy. It's just my assumptions though: Started It's about Lily and James: 

Started school: 1970

Graduated school: 1977

Live in peace: about four years

Died: 1981

Had Harry: 1980

Married: January of 1978


	9. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Twenty-one: Saraan and Remus

Mom and I were walking around the grounds. We did this almost every day. People weren't freaked or anything, because… well at Hogwarts anything can happen. Any way it was about three weeks after she'd come back, and we were walking along the grounds. 

"Have you seen Snape yet?" I asked.

"Yes. I walked into his potions class one afternoon. Just to say hello. " She grinned at that. "He fainted, and the class was dismissed."

"We were wondering where he was." I said "so are you leaving any time soon?"

"Why you want me too?" she looked a little hurt.

"No, no. Its just dad does all the time, and so do Remus, Fleur, Maxis, and Saraan. I was just wondering if you're staying permanently."

"If I the league needs me I'll have to go. In fact I'll probably be leaving soon."

I sighed. "Will the rest be going?"

"Maxis, Remus, and Saraan will be here. Your dad's leaving and Fleur. Fleur is just going to see some relatives though. Your dad is going back out to look for Hagrid. I'm going with him." 

"Oh." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

I smiled. 

We continued walking for few minutes when we heard voices.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Wait a minute." She slowly walked over to the bushes where we'd heard the voices. She looked in, and then walked back over.

"Remus, and Saraan." She told me. "I think I know what's happening."  
"What's happening?" I asked eagerly.

"I hear wedding bells in the spring time." Said mom in a sing-song voice.

"Really?" I smiled

"Remus was down on one knee, and there was ring on Saraan's finger. What does that sound like to you?"

"Marriage." 

"This is wonderful. They didn't get married before, because they said they would wait until Voldemort was gone. Kind of ironic that they're getting married when he's just coming back." She sighed. "Lily and James should be here."

I decided not to let her harp on that, "well let's go before they come out. They'll see us."

She nodded and we ran off.

(A/N- Well what do you think is happening. Also just so you people know, I'm seriously not posting the rest of my big wolf on campus story until I get ten reviews, also I've just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer in once this whole series, so here it is… Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the people inside Hogwarts belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Saraan, Maxis, Less, Aphi's parents, Jamie Mcnulty, The horses, the story line, and some other stuff belongs to me. I am Aphrodite so I belong to no one! This disclaimer applies to my lily stories and all other stories I write, so I don't have to write another.)

-Kendra Black (aka Aphi Black)

Chapter Twenty-one: June

"No!!!" I yelled.

I sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione listening to Professor Mcgonagall's magnified voice echo through the halls.

"Not a dance!" I moaned. "Why must there be an end of year dance?"

"It won't be that hard this year," said Harry "there're four of us. Two girls and two boys. Get it?"

"Harry you're my cousin, I can't go with you!" I said.

"You can go with Ron."

"I live with Ron during the summers, how's that gonna look?"

"She has a point." Ron nodded his head.

"Wait do we have to go?" I asked looking for a loophole.

"Probably." Said Hermione. "I can't be that bad…"

Later that week Maxis, Saraan, and Fleur were helping my mom and dad get ready to leave. Us kids were there just because we were usually where ever they were. There was a lot of friendly talk until Maxis noticed the sparkling diamond ring on Saraan's finger.

"Who gave you that?" asked Maxis dropping all of the anti-dark arts tools she was holding.

Saraan blushed, looking at Remus. Maxis noticed this too.

"When were you planning on telling us? The rehearsal dinner?" Maxis pretended to be angry.

"Soon." Said Remus weakly.

"Finally!" said dad "Moony you should have done this years ago."

"Let me see that ring." Said Maxis grabbing Saraan's hand. "You mean a lot to him."

"Yes, analyze our marriage." Said Saraan sarcastically.

"You know I'm joking." Repented Maxis. "Still this should have happened years ago."

"It happened a month ago." Said mom slyly. She got down one knee, "Saraan you mean a lot to me," she repeated parts of Remus's proposal.

"You watched!?" Remus looked horrified. 

"It was an accident, Aphi and I were just walking like always." She grinned. "But that's not important. When's the wedding?"

"We were thinking about next January or February." Said Remus.

"Dress color?" asked Maxis.

"You need to stop." Said Saraan. "You get way to excited about these sorts of things."

"Honeymoon site?" Maxis continued.

"Mutarius." Muttered dad.

Maxis opened her mouth but no sound came out. She pointed to her throat, and then to dad.

"You can still do that?" asked mom.

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"He can do small spells with out a wand quite easily." Said Remus.

Meanwhile Maxis was glaring at dad and pointing to her throat.

'Take it off now!' she mouthed.

"Cease Mutarius."

"Thank you." Said Maxis. "Now about the wedding…"

"No!" Saraan and Remus were in total unison.

(A/N- Yay. Next part soon.)

-Aphi Black


	10. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Twenty-two: the dance

I threw my dress robes over my head, and looked in a mirror. I looked pretty good. I hadn't cut my hair all year so it was down my back. It just hung there. 

"Hermione!" I called. 

She came out of the closet where she'd been looking for a necklace.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed heavily.

"Where did they say they'd meet us?"

"The great hall." Said Hermione.

I was going with Dean Thomas and Hermione was going with a Ravenclaw boy Danny Glenwood. We walked down the stairs and out of the common room. 

The great hall looked wonderful. The light was coming from floating balls of fire. Instead of house tables there were little tables spread around the brim of the hall. The middle was for dancing. We found our dates quickly, and sat down at one of the tables. Harry and Ron hadn't found dates, so they were just there playing it by ear. They'd said if someone asked them to dance they'd dance. Anyway they joined us at the table.

"Welcome to the end of year dance for 5th, 6th, and 7th years." Said Dumbledore. "I hope you all have a wonderful time. Will the orchestra please strike up?"

The orchestra started playing something fast.

"Dance?" asked Dean cheerfully.

"Sure." I answered.

We walked out with the other couples (Ew! Did I just say couples? Scratch that! Dean and I are not a couple…yet.). Anyway we walked out to start dancing. 

The dance wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I had a lot of fun. Harry danced with me once, and was asked to dance by about ten other girls. Ron was asked just about as much. Hermione looked like she had a wonderful time. She was asked to dance by many boys, which is what happens when you use lots of hair grease (we both did). 

After the dance we had a feast. I made sure to sit away from the Weasley twins for fear of being hit by one of their trick foods. Instead Professor Snape was hit by something. Snape actualy looks mildly attractive with red hair, and wings.

"Fred! George!" scolded Hermione.

"It wasn't ours." Said Fred looking around trying to see who dared to threaten their reign as pranksters.

"No it was ours." We turned. Maxis stood behind us. "Just letting people know the official pranksters of Hogwarts are back. Sorry boys," she looked at Fred and George "now while we applaud your work over the years you'll be leaving in a few days. Who'll torture people then? We're just regaining our reign of terror." She grinned evilly and walked away to talk with some other people. 

"They are so cool." Said George in awe.

"I know." said their friend Lee. "They rule!"

"They deserve to be idolized!" murmured Fred.

"You've got problems." Commented Hermione.

"Shhh!" whispered Lee "not while we're worshiping!"

Later that week I said a tearful good bye to Hogwarts. I looked back at the school as I climbed onto the carriage.

"Aphi!" said mom pushing me on. "You're coming back next year. Geesh!" 

"I'm going!"

"Come on Snuffles." Harry grinned.

Dad as a dog leapt up into the carriage.

"It's beyond me why when he can travel as a human he's traveling as a dog." Mom sighed. "Well close the door you need to get going."

"Where're you going?" asked Hermione.

"Same place as Sirius. The Dursley's. We're gonna have a talk about child-abuse."

"Harry you're lucky you get to see this." I said

"I'll write." He promised.

"Go!" said mom.

"Going, going, gone!" I yelled as the carriages took off down the road.

(A/n- ah the end of my first year at Hogwarts! Well I've still got two years to beat Voldemort. I hope I survive. Any way coming attractions: Dursley's, Jamie Mcnulty, Weddings and all that other good stuff. Yay! I love weddings, writing them I mean. I don't know why, but Saraan and Remus's wedding will be cool! Should Maxis fall in love? Hmm… ***Author ponders idea***

Well what do you think? Let me know in your Reviews (hint, hint, hint!) also I think I'll up load a pic of my self soon. Look for it. I have to find a good one.)

-Kendra Black (aka Sirius Blacks Daughter)  
  


Chapter Twenty-Three: The Beginning Of Summer

At Kings Cross Station I said good-bye to Harry and Hermione and left with Ron watching dad follow Harry stealthily out of the station. I think Vernon might have caught a glimpse of me because he froze for a few seconds; then pushed Harry out of the station.

Two weeks after we'd returned to the Weasley's Ron and I received a letter from Harry.

Dear Aphi and Ron,

Guess what! Sirius and Less turned up at the Dursley's on Monday. The doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon went to get it, he came back stuttering stupidly, and told Aunt Petunia, and Dudley to hide. He went back to the door with a wooden spoon in hand. I was in the kitchen, but I could still hear talking. First Less started in on how my mum wouldn't have wanted me treated any way close to this. Sirius told them that if they ever even talked to me roughly again they'd turn them into bats. Uncle Vernon called me in after that, and started to tell me to get my things. Sirius and Less told them I'd be staying there though. Uncle Vernon was not happy about that. He regained some courage, and started telling them how I was a drain on money that Dudley could be saving up for college. Like that lump will even make it past high school. Any-way Sirius told Uncle Vernon again that I'd be staying there. Less asked him if he could just to do it from for her since she is his sister after all, but that wasn't what tided him over. Sirius pulled out his wand, so my uncle was convinced. They told me where they'd be going; which is out looking for Hagrid some more because they still haven't heard from him. (I do hope the find him.) Well after they left and Aunt Petunia and Dudley came out of the closet Vernon told her who'd been here. You should have seen the look on her face! She was so scared. She started locking all the windows, and bringing cans into the basement as if preparing for a nuclear war. 

I hope to see you two soon this summer. Has Hermione written yet? If she comes let me know the dates please so I can somehow get there at the same time.

Your Friend,

Harry 

"I wish I'd been there." I said blissfully. "Must have been funny. Petunia scrambling around like someone's about to nuke us."

"Nuke?" asked Ron.

"Really powerful bombs that some countries have. Ever heard of the cold war?"

He gave me a blank look.

"Never mind." I said. "so, has Hermione written?"

"Nope, but we'd better send out Harry's birthday presents. His birthday is the day after tomorrow."

"We can use my owl." I offered.

We walked downstairs to get the pies Mrs. Weasley wanted to give him (Dudley was still eating "rabbit food."), and then went to Fred and Georges room. As we touched the doorknob there was an explosion.

"Did we do that?" I asked

"Who knows."

"You can come in now!" called one of the twins.

We cautiously entered the room looking around for any types of booby traps that (knowing them) they might have lying around. 

"You said you wanted to give Harry some sweets." Said Ron.

Fred nodded, and reached under his bed pulling out a bag.

"200 pieces of candy from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" said George importantly.

I took them carefully. "Thanks." We turned to go.

"Watch out for that…"

Boom! Ron stepped on something.

"This house is bolted onto a foundation right?" asked Fred nervously.

Needless to say Ron and I ran from their room as quickly as possible.

We sent out Harry's presents that afternoon. While we did we could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at the twins for that explosion. Luckily the house was bolted to a foundation so nothing was damaged too much. It turns out the thing that Ron had stepped on was an improved Whoopie Cushion.

Later that week we all (except Fred and George) received our Hogwarts letters. Ron and I got a letter from Hermione, and wrote her back asking her if she could come to stay the rest of the summer. Then we wrote to Harry asking the same thing. Both answers came back as a yes. The only problem was how to pick Harry up. No one could answer this for a few days, because they didn't want to use the same method that they used last time; for the Dursley's had boarded up their fireplace and they couldn't get through. 

"Who knows what they've done this time." Was what Ron's father said one night at dinner.

Finally the solution was to borrow a car from the ministry and **drive **there.****

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Dursley''''''s 

On July 16 I accompanied half of the Weasley's (their father, Ron, Fred, and George) and Hermione to the Dursley's house. It was a pleasant 2 hr drive to Privet Drive. When we pulled up all of us kids got out of the car. We walked up the front steps and Ron rang the doorbell. A red faced, beefy man opened the door. He was wearing a suit and didn't look at us first. He looked at the car we'd come in. Next he looked us all over. Finally he let us girls in and left the boys outside.

"What was that?" I whispered to Hermione when my uncle was out of hearing range.

She just pursed her lips and stared at his retreating back.

"Harry!" I heard a shrill yell, a tall, skinny lady, with the highest cheekbones I'd ever seen walked in.

Harry walked into the room; he saw us and smiled. Both of the adults squirmed nervously when they saw the smile. As if it made them nervous.

"Get your things boy." Said Uncle Vernon

Harry nodded, and beckoned for one of us to come help him. Hermione went forward, and followed Harry up to his room.

"Uh…can the boys come inside?" I asked when they were gone. "You just left them there."

He just grunted.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes." I moved towards the door.

"Touch any of our things," said Vernon threatening me "and I will sue."

"You can't do any thing to me." I laughed. 

"Don't talk back to him." Said Aunt Petunia (I noticed when she wasn't shrieking she had a nasal voice, so secretly I named her Nataz.)

I just smiled. I heard a thump on the stairs, which signaled that Harry was coming back, so I wrapped up my conversation quickly.

"You might be my aunt and uncle but I know good and well that you both are afraid of my parents. Don't mess with me."

The only problem with that statement was the fact that they didn't know that I was who I was. 

"You're their daughter." sneered Petunia. I could tell she was getting ready to faint if necessary.

'Harry hurry up!' I thought, "Yes I am 'their daughter' as you so kindly put it." I said out loud. 

A final thump announced that Harry and Hermione were back with his trunk. They hurriedly pulled it over to me.

"Well bye." Said Harry lamely.

His aunt and uncle didn't say anything, so I opened the door for Harry and Hermione and we walked out with the trunk.

"Are they gone yet?" I turned and looked back. A rather **large**child was standing in the living room hugging Petunia. I figured it was Dudley.

"I'm related to that lug?" I asked Harry later while we were sitting in Ron's bedroom.

"That's Dudley."

I shuddered at the thought. "You Harry," I picked up a book I had. "There's a shrinking spell right here."

I opened up to a page I'd marked off; I was about to read the spell when a slip of paper fell out. 

Chapter Twenty-Five: The note

I picked the little slip up off the ground.

Aphrodite-

To grow or shrink you must complete the

Task your mother and father completed years 

Ago.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I read it over.

"Grow or shrink? That sounds familiar," said Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny who was also with us wanted to know what was going on.

"Ginny, you kinda have to leave." Said Hermione. "We'll be done soon."

"You know this is getting annoying." She said as she left.

"Now," said Hermione when the door was securely closed. "I understand. "It was a clue in that prophecy thingy. Remember? The note says the task that Aphi's parents completed years ago, and the clue was grow or shrink. I'm thinking animagus transformations."

"No!" I yelled, "I draw the line somewhere, this is where. You can die!"

"Aphi…"

"No!" I said again "I can't, I won't! You can die trying!"

"But the prophecy says we, well you have to. How else will we defeat Voldemort?" asked Ron.

"We'll find another way, that doesn't require animagus transformation. Harry's done it four times. We can study his tactics."

"The first time some one died for me, the second time Voldemort couldn't touch me, the third time I stabbed his diary, and last year I didn't defeat him I just got away from him. And now he can touch me!" explained Harry.

"I am not, and I repeat not becoming and animagus. How could I it takes three years." I stopped at that hoping they'd give up.

"Sorry Aphi," started Hermione "new discoveries, remember? It now can take a little as 6 months. The three years one was back when your parents were kids."

I still shook my head.

"Aphi with you doing this we almost have the other clues figured out. They're only two left!" she continued.

"I don't even know really what it requires."

Hermione smiled and got up. She left the room and went into Ginny's (where she was staying). When she came back she was carrying a thick book entitled "How To Become and Animagi"

"Well now you know what it requires." Said Harry.

"Doesn't mean I'm doing it." I said back.

"But the Prophecy says you have to." Then he smiled "or we could just do what your dad did to my mum. If you don't agree you'll have to start watching who pours your pumpkin juice at meal times."

"How many times should I say it?" I asked "should I put it in smaller words for you, here: I am not doing this" I sounded out each syllable as if the were kinder-gardeners.

"How else will be do what we're supposed to do?" Ron asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're fighting a loosing battle Aphi," said Harry "and that looks like Dumbledore's hand writing. He's expecting you to do it."

"You're good in transfiguration." Ron said.

"Flattery will get you no-where."

"Aphi!" Hermione was getting frustrated.

"Harry's good in transfiguration too." I told them.

"Is my name Aphi?" he asked sarcastically "the note is addressed to you."

"You'd have the most experienced people helping you." She was talking about my parents.

"They're not there half the time." I said trying a new tactic.

"So? You've got Maxis, Remus, Saraan, and Callisto." Said Harry.

I was loosing badly. "We don't have to beat Voldemort you know." I tried.

For that I was hit by a pillow. "Of course we do." Said Hermione seriously. "Now start reading." She pointed to the book she'd brought in.

"But…" I was about to object.

"Normally," said Hermione "I'm not against restraining free will, but in this case it's needed unless you agree Aphi."

My ship had sunk, but I didn't have to go down with it, so I agreed. After I agreed I banged my head against the wall for a few minutes before going back to reality.

(A/N-I am not Happy! I can't believe I have to become an animagus; I was not planning for this! Why can I have a nice normal peaceful life? Why!?" Anyway now for the real authors note: so what do you think? I like what's happening to Aphi. Hmm… will she make things difficult or easy? Coming Attractions: Animagi, Christmas, romance (hubba hubba!), Voldemort, Death eaters, Malfoy, Jamie, Maxis/? Romance, and a lot more! So tune in next time for Sirius Blacks Daughter!)

-Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black)


	11. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Twenty-Six: (A/N-I really can't think of a title! Sorry)

When we owled my mom and dad, they both had different reactions. Dad thought it was great, and that it would be a very good thing for me to get this kind of practice in potions. Mom thought it was too dangerous, and I really shouldn't be doing it; even thought they both did it when they were younger than me. Remus, and Saraan were both on moms side and Maxis and Callisto were with dad, saying it would be great for me to have this power. I was sort of in the middle. On one hand I really did want to do this, but then on the other hand I knew that it could be very dangerous, and I was frightened. I didn't dare tell Mrs. Weasley for fear that she'd lock me in the house trying to keep me from any harm.

At first I tried to convince Harry, Ron, or Hermione to do it too, but they all turned down my offers of course. I didn't want to return to school because I knew that's where the potion would be started, and then there was the decision of choosing an animal. I had no idea what so ever on this subject, and my friends kept feeding me ideas, and letters came for me in the mail. It was nerve racking!

"Something powerful!" Hermione would say.

"Nimble." Said Harry one day

"Quick and muscular." Ron told me.

Finally I just got so exasperated that I opened to a page of and animal encyclopedia, opened it up to a page filled with animals, closed my eyes, waved my wand around, and hit down on a place on the page.

"Aphi that's not a good idea." Ron told me before I started

I opened my eyes to see what animal I'd picked. 

"Red Fox." I read aloud. (A/N-just happens to be my favorite animal!)

"I personally think that canine blood must run in your family." Said Ron.

I rolled my eyes.

"Happy Aphi?" asked Hermione "you've got your animal so now you can be fully behind this project."

"Wonderful!" I exaggerated the joy in my voice, but I was now thinking about Ron's comment. According to dad anyone on his side of the family that had tried or become animagi ended up being something with-in the canine species.

"If I were you I'd research the animal." Said Hermione

"I already have enough homework, trust me."

When we went to Diagon Ally for school supplies we met Maxis in the Leaky Cauldron. It was completely by chance. 

"So how've things been?" she asked us kids.

"Not so good."I answered as every one else said fine.

"Are you still upset about the animagus thing?" she asked kindly. "You're just like Lily. You'll grow to like it. Did you decide on an animal?"

"Red Fox."

"She let her wand decide." Said Ron dryly.

Maxis giggled.

"They made me agree to do this." I said.

"You'll love it, trust me." Maxis seemed to have some sympathy for me. "You should go, Mrs. Weasley's waiting."

We waved goodbye and walked out to the backyard where Mrs. Wesley was waiting by the trashcan.

"Hurry up then." She said irritably.

She opened the gateway with her wand and we walked through.

(A/N-Hi peeps! I hope you liked this part. In the next part Sirius and Remus will be back. I really can't figure out anything else to say… wait! I'll be starting a new story soon. Here's the plot: there's a girl named Molly Shields and she goes to a school in Tokyo, Japan. She's transferred there after her parent's die, and then Voldie starts attacking there, so there are problems. Anyway look for it!)

-Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black)

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Hogwarts Express

The day before the Hogwarts Express was set to leave dad, Remus, and mom came back. They'd finally found Hagrid and Madam Olympia (sp?). They'd been in a giant community for the last year. The negotiations had been long, and they didn't have owls accessible. Dad, mom, and Remus had finally found them up in the Swiss Alps. The giants had signed the treaty for Dumbledore so now they wouldn't help Voldemort.

The day they came back Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were out in the back flying (I didn't mention I'd gotten a Firebolt for my birthday). Mrs. Weasley called us down, but of course we didn't listen, so she sent dad out side, and I ended up diving into him, because I wasn't paying attention.

"Oof!" he said under the broom and me.

"Dad!" 

"Mind getting off?"

"Sorry." I rolled off grabbing my broom.

"Aphi are you ok?" called Harry. He was flying low looking down.

"Fine," I shouted up, and then I turned back to dad. "Are Mom and Remus here too?"

"They're in the kitchen." He answered, "So of course I heard the good news."

"what?" I asked confused.

"you're going to be an animagus." He said.

"Oh," I said grimly "I'd kinda forgotten about that."

He looked at me. "you know it's not that bad, you're like Lily. She didn't want it at first. But she did grow to like it."

"I guess." I conceded.

"so, have you chosen an animal?" he asked.

I brightened "Red fox."

"keeping another tradition alive I see."

I raised my eye brows, "what tradition?"

"well it really isn't a tradition, it's just your form is some how related to a dog or wolf just like every one else on my side of the family."

"That's just weird." I looked behind me Harry had landed and joined the conversation.

Dad looked at him and grinned "I never really thought about it until recently when Dumbledore told me that Aphi was going to…"

Those words surprised me, "You knew!" I yelled "you knew, and you didn't tell me. I would have had a chance to freak out already."

He started to laugh "listen to yourself. I think you're freaking now."

"You knew!"

"I only found out about it at about the end of the year, I swear." He flashed a pure marauders grin, causing me to fully believe him and forgive him.

Ron and Hermione came over to us, wanting to know what was going on. I just told them to forget it, and we walked inside. 

All to soon I was time to go back to school. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were soon crossing the barrier at Kings Cross station to get on to the Hogwarts express. While we were waiting to board I actualy noticed Dean flashing looks at me; I giggled to my self when ever I saw this.

We sat in the compartment we sat in last year and waited for the train to start. Unfortunatly Remus and Maxis were up with the teachers so we had no adult company. For most of the train ride we seemed to forget about the problems and the tasks set upon us, for we talked about normal kid stuff. Sports, School work, who liked who (I'll have to meet Cho Chang), and things like that. After about two hours on the train the candy lady came in and we just about bought out the cart.

We sat around eating merrily, until a large rumble shook the train, and the lights all blacked out.

"Ugh," said Harry gloomily "I hope it isn't dementors." I hoped it wasn't either. We could hear screams coming from other compartments and we didn't know whether they were being attacked or whether they were just scared. Suddenly there was knock on the door. We all looked at each other trying to figure out how to deal with it.

"Wands ready I guess." Said Ron shakily.

Hermione stepped forward with her wand up and pulled the door open quickly. She jumped behind it ready to spring on top of the person if necessary.

"Aphi." Said the urgent voice.

"Lumos." I murrmered. From the light from my want I could see Maxis standing the doorway.

"All of you come here." She whispered. She hardly breathed, and sweat dripped down her face. "Death eaters; they're searching the train, posing as ministry officals. The conductor was easily fooled, and let them on. Then they blacked out all of the lights. No one know they did that though, so they're still posing as ministry officals. Every thing is now in chaos. They could be anywhere on this train. They're looking for you four. Stand together now." We all did, and I could see that they were all scared. Maxis looked behind herself. 

"I'm going to take you up to the teachers compartments. You can't be in sight though, I'll shrink you."

"Wha…" Ron said something but Maxis hushed him.

"aborior." She whispered.

The ground came rushing up at me, and soon Maxis was forty stories tall. She looked down at us, and scooped us all up. we were all surprisingly silent.

"I'm putting you in my pocket (A/N-For all you people out there getting nasty ideas about the fact that there are two boys in a girls pocket, you really need to get a life. Just thought I'd add that.)

Maxis dropped us in a pocket in her robes.

"Ow!" said Harry when he landed on top of a loose quill.

"I can't believe this." Said Hermione as if she were in a dream.

"shh!" we heard Maxis whisper.

"It must be serious." I said. "I can't believe there are death eaters on the train."

"they'll let any one on." Said Harry dryly, obviously remembering the dementors. "This is new low. We're shrunk inside a pocket."

I felt us brush against something. I also heard Maxis.

"No sir, I'm just going to my compartment. I'm a seventh year." She lied.

"Death eater." Hermione stated the obvious.

"shhh!" I said staining to hear.

"Miss…" said the man questioningly.

"Miss. Aaron." She lied again.

"Miss. Aaron, I suggest you make haste back to your compartment. My other colleiges will not be so kind." He stopped "do you by any chance know four students by the names of Aphrodite, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"No sir, are you looking for them?"

"you could say that." The man grunted. "good bye then."

I could feel the man walk off and Maxis continue down the corridore to the safe compartments.

"We're there." She told us a few minutes later. "you're staying this way though until the train starts moving again." 

"Are they ok?" asked someone.

"They're fine Minerva." Said Maxis quietly. "I only met up with one death eater. Hopfuly we'll be on our way soon."

Down in our little pocket we kept quiet to listen to all the news around us. Someone came into the compartment once and Maxis squeazed the pocket we were in so hard that we almost couldn't breath. The teachers did some sweet-talking and then the man left. in what seemed like a millenium the train started to move again.

"You guys were good. You can come out now." Maxis reached into her pocket and lifted us out. I saw two people other than Maxis in the compartment. We were with Remus and Professor Mcgonagall. 

"deaborior." She said. 

We grew and the compartment got bigger and bigger. I looked around. The teachers had it _way _better than we did.

"you guys get _free_ candy." Harry voiced this injustice, then he saw Mcgonagall and quieted. To our surprise she laughed, they all did. I looked at my friends. We were all thinking the same thing.

"You should stay here, for the rest of the trip. We'll be there soon." Said Remus "Better to be safe than sorry."

(A/N-ok, now I know that there are some sick perverts out there that I have now supplied with some kind of disgusting image, I have three words for you… GET OVER IT! There, now that that's done on to other things, like… No!!! death eaters have gotten onto the train! How that hell did that happen? We'll find out in more detail in the next part. Toddles.)

-Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black)

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Jamie

I sat tensly for the rest of the trip thinking that more death eaters were going to barge in. Maxis kept telling us not worry (though I don't think Remus or Mcgonagall approved of this line of thought), but if death eaters had invaded the train you were in, looking for you then you'd be scared too.

Remus insisted on coming in the same carrige as us up to the school, and then escourting us to the Gryffindor table. Throughout the feast teachers eyes were cast apon us at random as if they expected five million death eaters to come bursting through the doors. The girl Jamie looked cruely at us through the whole feast also.

"I wonder if she's related to Snape?" asked Ron once after her eyes crossed us.

"Nope." Said Hermione "he's just as mean to her as he is to Neville; I'm going to assume he's pleasant enough to treat his kin kindly."

"wouldn't put it bellow him." I put in. I looked up to see Jamie looking at us once more. I stuck my tounge out at her. she stared at me for a second and stuck hers out back, then turned back to her dinner. I thought I actually saw her smile.

Jamie came into the tower late that night, but I didn't care. I said hello, and good night but all she did was mutter some thing back. She looked distressed and immediately fell asleep. 

Jamie almost always had a hand in her pocket. Why? I didn't know, but it was quite interesting. In between insulting Hermione and I she'd stick her hand in a pocket of her robe and grab something. it didn't look like it did anything, but she would grasp it and get a look of… well sorrow on her face. Then she'd go back to insulting us.

In the first week back she started to get increasingly pale, Hermione was the first to notice and pointed it out to Ron and Harry. Ron dismissed it say she deserved it. Hermione and I were a bit more concerened. Even with all the torment she gave us, she was still a Gryffindor.

"Jamie," she said that night. "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "What makes you think I'm not? You need a demo?" she balled her hand into a fist.

"We were just asking." I snapped back "geeze!"

"I'm fine." She said. Then she pulled the covers on her bed up on her, and went to sleep.

"I think she got paler." I whispered to Hermione one day.

"I don't think that it's possible." I said. "she already looked like one of Madam Pomfrey's sheets." Hermione nodded and stirred the potion we were working on.

"Mcnulty." Said Snape loudly. "The potion is supposed to be purple not blue."

I looked at ours, and then at Hermione. "whoops!" ours was red. Then I looked back at Jamie. She looked small against Snape's wrath.

"weren't listening during class were we, Mcnulty?"

Jamie just looked at him and he continued.

"So thinking you can just waltz your way through Potions class eh? Well you can't, Mcnulty. I guess your fathers in…"

At the word father Jamie turned on her heal and walked out of the room with out a word.

"Damn!" I whispered surprised.

"Detention Black," said Snape catching me. "Saturday."

"Shit!" I whispered softer. Saturday was the day we were supposed to be starting my animagus potion.

"Trying for another?" asked Snape catching me again. "we can arange that. You have another detention on Sunday."

I laughed to myself trying for another one "F…" Hermione stepped on my foot.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked me later.

"I really don't know actually." I said concidering it. "It just came. It was fun though, of course I have two detentions now, but that's life."

"That was stupid." Said Ron. "Snape's detentions are killer if you remember from last year."

I shrugged. "Who said I was planning in going?"

Hermione grabbed my shoulders "who are you and what have you done with the real Aphi?"

"It's me Hermione. Are you like going for a Xena death grip or something, ow!" Ipried her fingers off of my shoulders. "I just don't feel like going to those detentions. Now come one, lets go find Jamie. I want to know what's wrong with her."

Chapter Twenty-Nine: What''s wrong with Jamie?

We found Jamie underneath a tree by the lake. Hermione and I sent the boys away and went over to talk with her.

"Are you seriously ok?" I asked sitting down next to her.

she looked at me, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out what looked like a little stress ball (you know the kind you squeeze to releive stress).

"My father," she started, and looked at the ball. "touch this."

I slowly reached out my hand, but Hermione pulled it back.

"Are you nuts?" she whispered in my ear.

I pulled my and back from her and reached out to touch the ball again. when I touched it I could hear a voice, but I couldn't make it out. then the worst feeling I'd ever felt came over me. it was a feeling of sadness and dread. I quickly reached away from the ball.

"Well did you hear it?" asked Jamie sadly.

I nodded.

"good." She said, and she threw the ball into the lake. "I'm never using it again."

"What was it?" asked Hermione.

"My father is a death eater," Said Jamie. She practicly spit the word death eater. "he's been giving me instructions on what to do, last year and this year until I chucked just now."

"so you've been working for Voldemort?" I asked.

"Basicly, but I didn't want to. I was threatened and, I couldn't say no with out dying, so I accepted and did every thing he asked."

"Like what?" 

"How do you think those defenses went down that much. Why do you think I haven't been exactly pleasant to you. I mean I would have loved to be friends with you guys, but I couldn't. why do you think I hang out with Malfoy?" she shuddered. "His fathers way up there with the death eaters, along with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Aren't you going to get into trouble now?" Hermione started to worry. "I mean with Voldemort."

"I'm no use to him anymore. I don't know why. I was told to throw the ball away. I did that gladly."

"So that's why you smiled at the feast?" I asked.

"you noticed." She smiled "I was hopping you would."

"Did you tell any one else?" Hermione said.

"No. In potions I was holding the ball and I just told me to throw it away. I would have left later, but the Snape well you heard him he was reminding me of my father and I couldn't take it."

We nodded.

"Guys thanks," she said to us. "But we'd better go back up to the castle."

I looked at my watch. It was 3:30 and I had a History of Magic paper due in thirty minutes that I hadn't even started. As we walked back up to the castel I started to think about open lines for my paper on the history of wands with unicorn hairs. (I know it's such a cool topic!).


	12. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty: The Potion and Little Miss Trouble Maker

Well after getting an F on my History of Magic paper on Saturday I walked up to the room above the D.A.D.A Room with Hermione. The boys were already there talking to the adults.

"So Aphi gets an F." Harry was saying.

"I heard that." I said walking into the room.

"History of Magic was never exactly easy."" Said dad "all Binns did was teach me how to yawn and sleep."

"That man has to use a voice changer or something of sorts. Does he expect me to listen to that?" I asked.

"You've got a better average in that class than he did at this point." Mom cast a sideways glance at dad. "But we're here to do something right?"

"Yeah." I said glumly.

"Cheer up." Maxis bought out a cauldron. "It's only going to take a month."

"I thought it was six." I said.

"Advances. Now lets start."

For the next hour we mixed potion ingredients carefully together. I learned a few things too, like that dad doesn't believe in measuring.

"Sirius," Maxis said for like the fifth time. "Don't just throw the stuff in, use those." She pointed to the various measuring cups lying around.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Just use the cups." Insisted mom. "People die when they don't get the potion right.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I looked up. 

"Use the cups." 

(A/N-some people are now having nasty visions about the phrase "use the cups." GET A LIFE!)

Saraan and Maxis worked protection charms on me a week before the potion was to be ready. They said it was necessary to get my body prepared.

"So," Maxis waved her wand around. "Out of curiosity did you really curse at Snape?"

"I said Damn, and Shit, and he gave me two detentions. They aren't that bad." I looked at them.

"It's not exactly a great idea to curse out teachers Aphi." Saraan shook her head "when are your detentions?"

"About three weeks ago." I said simply.

"When three weeks ago?" she asked.

"When we were making the potion."

"You skipped them." Maxis joined in.

I shrugged "yeah."

Maxis and Saraan looked at each other. I knew what they were thinking, 'She's just as bad as Sirius.'

"What'd Snape say?" Maxis said out-loud.

"He gave me an extra report to write. I turned that in though."

"Thank god." Murmured Saraan.

After this they went back to doing their spells. I think I'd scared them very, very, very well.

"You like jokes?"Jamie asked me one boring afternoon.

"Sure, what about you?" I said looking back at her.

"Love 'em. I used to scare the maids at our manor."

"Wanna play some?" I asked grinning.

She smiled devilishly and we ran out of the courtyard.

"Four detentions in one week Aphi?" Dad looked at me happily.

"Jamie helped." I stirred the potion.

"So you're trying to get detentions?" Saraan poured it into a cup. 

"You could say that." I looked at the murky brown potion they wanted me to swallow.

"Drink up." Said Hermione. She, Ron, and Harry stood watching.

"You've gotta do this before it cools down." Urged Maxis.

"Bottoms up." I put the goblet to my lips and downed the potion; I decided not to put it on my favorite taste list. 

"It takes a few seconds." Callisto told me as I waited for something to happen.

Pop!

Something did happen. Suddenly my face was very close to the ground. I could feel that I had a long body, and a long bushy tail to accompany it. 

I was the red fox! 

(A/N- Well Aphi's defeniatly turning into a little trouble maker, don't you agree? Jamie's going to be her partner in crime. I had to give Jamie a good part in the stories now that she's a good person, so I decided on this one. I have a feeling that she might start to abuse this power a bit. Also, sorry I haven't posted in awhile, you probably think I'm dead. I was on vacation. I love the mountains! Anyway, the next part will be up soon.)

Love and Peace,

Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black)


	13. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty-One: Red Fox

I scanned the area I was in, and then ran across the small room. I could smell and hear every thing. I knew that we were having ham and greens that night for dinner, and I could hear the stress in Mcgonagall's voice on the next floor, and most of all I felt a total sense of self-confidence come over me. I knew no one could out smart me, no one could catch me, 'cause I was the fox. 

Harry walked over and I leaped into his arms. It was so easy; I now knew how they could leap onto fences with out any effort. Harry bought me back over to the group.

"Like it?" I heard Remus ask.

I just looked up at him not doing anything, just giving him a piercing stare

"She's there." He said staring right back at me. "Just doesn't feel like doing anything."

"At least it worked." Said Ron.

"Turn back." Said Saraan.

Harry put me back on the ground. I wasn't sure how to turn back so I just concentrated on my body. It worked! 

I stood up quickly, feeling dizzy.

"Radical." I managed to get out. I walked to a chair and sat down; I didn't have enough strength to stand.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione?

"Fine, just tired."

"It does that to you sometimes." Said dad. "Eat this." He conjured up some chocolate, and I took it gratefully. When I ate it I felt a lot better.

"Think you can do it again?" asked Callisto. "You should practice."

I managed a grin and nodded.

"One second." I said. I took a breath and transformed into the fox. I walked along the edge of the room, going faster as I went. When that got boring I walked back over to the group and decided to well… scare them.

I circled around mom's legs and then walked around a bit more.

"Aphi," I heard Remus call. "You've got to come back now."

I didn't respond at all. Instead I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Aphi!" Callisto yelled my name.

I continued walking down into the D.A.D.A room. I stopped at the door. When they all came down I could see the panic on their faces.

"Aphrodite!" said dad. "Aphrodite Black, wake up."

I again ignored them and leapt up onto a desk. Soon as I was there Remus and Dad grabbed me.

"Hello, are you in there?" asked dad looking down at me.

"I think she's lost." Said Remus grimly.

They looked at each other knowingly; whipping out their wands they both pointed them at me. 

"Adaugeo." They said together.

I started growing out of my fox body and into my human form.

"Are you ok?" asked mom. 

"Scared you didn't I?" I said smiling.

"Your daughter," said Maxis and Saraan together, while jabbing their fingers at dad. Dad just smiled.

"Don't do that!" said Hermione. "We were very worried."

I flipped my hair carelessly. Everyone stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Move your hair from your ears." Said Callisto slowly.

I moved it and every one cracked up. I quickly felt around that spot. I felt fur. Saraan fished around in her robes, and finally pulled out a mirror.

"Look." She said between giggles.

I moved my hair again. Looking through the mirror I could see two brown, furry, pointed ears.

"Your spell didn't work." I said dryly.

Dad and Remus didn't say anything. They were to busy laughing.

(A/N- Hi people, well it's the end of another part. Next part soon!)

-Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black)


	14. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty-Three: Adventures With Jamie

I had to spend two days in the hospital wing getting fox ears removed. Madam Pomfrey, who knew about the animagus thing, fussed and fussed. I absolutely hated being under her care.

"I thought I was threw caring for your fathers mishaps, but he just had to pass it onto you." She sighed. "You have a visitor."

She left and Fleur came in. I hadn't seen her in awhile; since Hagrid had returned she'd been in and out of the school doing various things.

"Sick Aphi?" she asked playfully.

"You know good and well what happened." I said.

"Yes I do." She grinned. "Are 'zey almost gone?"

"The fur's gone they're just pointy, but I'm leaving tonight."

"I 'ave a message for you."

"From who?"

"Jamie, yesterday she went into Hogsmead. She's got a new box of fake quills."

I smiled. If you tried to write with a fake quill they disappeared. They also disintegrated your paper. 

"Good I'll be out tonight." 

Fleur rolled her eyes and waved her wand, planting a pair of devil horns on my head.

"So," Jamie recapped our plans. "Slytherin common room twelve o'clock?"

"Bingo."I said.

"First, though I also have another plan."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Want to follow your parents tonight?"

I raised my eyebrows grinning. See when we'd first became friends I'd 'accidentally' told Jamie about the old marauders and their full moon adventures.

"So you mean as in, follow them?"

She nodded.

"How would you? I'm the animagus." I stated.

A devil look was put on her face, and suddenly there was a flash. Looking around I saw a brown and white rabbit sitting on the floor. There was another flash and Jamie was back.

"You think I was going to let you have all the fun?"

(A/N- Ok, Jamie is definitely a true marauder. Who else would do something like that? Ok now, Next chapter Jamie and Aphi will probably follow them. I won't say the out come though, but it's cool.)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)


	15. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty-Four: (Can't think of a name)

"So want to go to the library tonight?" asked Hermione after Jamie had left.

"I'm busy." I told her.

"What're you doing now?"

I shrugged. "This and that. You know stuff."

"Let me guess, it's something that could possibly get you into big trouble."

"Something along those lines." I said innocently looking at my watch. "I've gotta go." This was true; Jamie and I had agreed to meet at six, and it was 5:55.

"Bye, try not to get into to much trouble." Warned Hermione.

I giggled and left the room to find Jamie.

"I thought that they dumped the potion." I told Jamie.

"I snuck a ladle full out. Saraan bought it out to the courtyard to dump it, but then Professor Johnson called her. I just happened to be there and saw the stuff. It was a perfect opportunity."

"Didn't you get sick? That's what happened to Harry's mom."

"It wasn't any thing I couldn't handle." She looked around. "There they are." She pointed to four animals by the edge of the forest. "Let's go." We both transformed, and walked down the grounds towards the forest.

The forest wasn't as scary as every one said it was. In-fact it was kind of nice. It was quiet except for the sounds of the four animals playing in front of us. 

Remus and Maxis were under the influence of the wolfsbane potion, so the playing and exploring was pretty calm. We sat watching them play for about an hour. Dad and Remus would wrestle each other while Maxis and mom would race. They would occasionally hunt down small animals (uhg!). They were doing this when they started in our direction, I think they smelled Jamie. I saw her tense up. Finally we saw a wolves nose stick into our clump of bushes. We both backed away, but the wolf grabbed Jamie, so of course I stupidly ran out of the bushes. I could see the surprised looks on all of the animal's faces. Dad started to growl, and one of the wolves dropped Jamie and came over to me. It picked me up by the neck, like a mother wolf would carry it's young. Dad grabbed Jamie by her neck and they started walking back to the castle. I looked at Jamie from where I was hanging. Both of our eyes said the same thing… Trouble.

We were dropped out of the various mouths when we got to the back of the school. We tried running away, but…that didn't work. We were cornered by a very fast cheetah, which then transformed and scooped me up into her arms. Dad stayed transformed guarding Jamie.

"Who's that?" mom asked.

I of course couldn't answer, so she set me down on the ground and told me to transform, which I did. Taking my lead Jamie also transformed.

"Oh, your partner in crime. I should've guessed." She sighed. "What were you doing in the forbidden forest at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Passing time until we blow up the Slytherin common room." said Jamie smartly.

Dad let out sort of a dog snort.

"Sirius this isn't funny."

"We were following you." I said.

"Why?" 

"We were just bored, just Jamie said we don't blow up the Slytherin common room until 12:00."

"You are your fathers daughter."Mom looked at us. "Go inside, we'll talk about this later. We've got to go."

With that she turned back into a cheetah and ran off back into the forest, but dad lagged behind. He transformed back and whispered in my ear,

"To bad it didn't earn you another detention. 150 more until you break my record." He grinned and transformed back.

"What'd he say?" asked Jamie eagerly.

"Nothing. Let's go it's cold out here."

(A/N- Told you she'd abuse the power.)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)(My new signature)


	16. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty-five: 

"You followed them!" exclaimed Harry. "Why'd you follow them."

"Cause we weren't supposed to blow," started Jamie, but I jabbed her in the ribs. That excuse was starting to grind my nerves, and I knew Hermione would start in on us.

"Blow what?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing. Inside joke."

"Right," she said. "But anyway are you in trouble?"

"We'll see tomorrow." I said "they ran back off into the forest."

"Yeah, they carried us home like we were wolf pups." Said Jamie. "Talk about embarrassing."

"You shouldn't have been in the forest in the first place." Ron chimed in. "On a full moon too. You're lucky they found you before something else did, like a werewolf not under the influence of wolfsbane."

"Oh we're fine," I said. "Nothing would have found us. And I could've protected Jamie."

Jaime shot me a look. "Well your mom seemed pretty mad. Who's gonna protect you from her?"

"She can't get that mad, I mean I'm just doing every thing she did in school. I think she's gotten more sensible over the years."

"That's a good thing." Said Hermione Haughtily. 

The marauders got back late that morning, all tired and yawning. Maxis even cancelled her illusions class to sleep, this was something she'd never done before. I went up to see her that afternoon.

"Maxis." I knocked on her door.

"Come in." she mumbled from inside.

I opened the door to her room and walked in. she was sitting sleepily on her bed.

"You came in late this morning." I said.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Saraan decided to give Remus and I a proto-type of an improved Wolfsbane potion to try out. It tasted better, but we didn't transform back until about 10:00 this morning. That's like three hours later than usual, and on top of that I'm now sick to my stomach."

"That's why you cancelled class?"

"Yeah." She groaned again. "But lets talk about you and Jamie now."

"Are you gonna lecture me?"

"Considers how you look at it," she said sitting up. "There a few things I'd like to know, like how is Jamie an Animagus?"

"Saraan left the potion out, so she snuck a ladle full. She's a powerful witch."

Maxis nodded. "And why were you out there last night?"

"We were just following you guys, and we were testing out the animal bodies in familiar territories."

"Why'd you want to follow us? As you saw we wrestle and we hunt. That's it, and you were lucky we didn't mistake you for someone else. We might have hurt you. And what if something else had gotten you?"

"We would have run."

"Aphi, sweetie, you were not going to be able to out run and out hop the animals of the forest. Trust me I know."

I sighed.

"You should go now. Once Madam Pomfrey's finished yelling at Saraan she'll be coming up here."

I nodded ad got up from the bed.

"'Kay Bye."

"Next full moon Aphi I want you inside." Said mom.

"Yeah I know," I told her.

"And Jamie too."

'Yes ma'm" Jamie said grudgingly

"Give her a break Less." Dad grinned. "They're just like you when you were they're age."

"I know." She smiled slightly.

"If they want to travel the forbidden forest that's their business;"

I grinned at this.

"As long as" he continued "they don't come crying to us when they're almost eaten by a werewolf."

"We won't." said Jamie and I in unison.

"Good, off you." Said dad. "Remember you two 150 more detentions."

We smiled and nodded.

"Sirius!" Mom sighed.

(A/N- ok if my parents in real life were like this I'd be in heaven. Do you know how many detentions I've gotten for setting of those little firecrackers? The kind that you just throw on the ground; does someone want to explain why they're so bad. Any way, more soon. Aphi and ________ will be in love of course.)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)


	17. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Television Problems

Christmas was approaching quickly. Lots of people were leaving, and there was a saying going around saying that this might be the last peaceful Christmas the magical community had for a while. More and more people were found dead every day.

On Christmas morning I was the first one up in our room. I shook Hermione, and Jamie awake.

"It's Christmas." I said excitedly.

Jamie shot out of her bed quickly and practically dove into the pile of presents in front of her bed.

"No…wait, um," she muttered digging through her pile. "Got it." She pulled something out.

"I ordered this from Ron's brothers." Jamie beamed, but Hermione and I backed away from the package. Hey, we'd had experience, and this package had air holes, which made me really nervous. "Don't worry." She continued. "The Leprechauns are dormant until awoken."

"Why do you have leprechauns?" Hermione asked her.

"They hate Slytherins. Some gene in their bodies, don't ask."

"Right," said Hermione slowly, moving off of her bed.

I started on some of my presents. I picked up a square package, and opened it up. It was a book called 'A Guide To The Forbidden Forest'. It was from Saraan with a note that said it was just in case we felt like exploring it again. I opened up many more packages until (Including numerous pranks and jokes) I got to my last one. It was small, and was from my parents back in the states. I ripped off the wrapping paper and saw what it was.

"Thank God." I murmured.

I took out the batteries that came with it and preformed a quick spell so that it would work better in Hogwarts. Then I turned it on and brilliant colors came out at me. I did another spell so I'd get American programming.

Thank Heaven for TV.

"Oh my god!" I said one Friday night. I was watching Popular catching up on every thing I'd missed. "Brooke and Harrison are in the hospital."

"How much TV did you used to watch at home?" Jamie asked me.

"Only nights." 

"We've noticed." Said Hermione.

"Well when else am I supposed to watch 7th Heaven or Charmed?"

"Why do you need to watch Charmed?" asked Jamie sensibly. "You're a freakin' witch! I mean since you've gotten this TV you've watched 'The Craft' about 10 times on HBO or HOB whatever you call it."

"It was on." I retorted.

"You watch Xena every week day on the Sic-Fic or Sci-Fi network and then on Saturdays and Sundays you watch it again." she sighed. "You need to go play a prank or something."

"I don't only watch that stuff. I watch the wizarding network, did you know that America's stopped fighting Voldemort, because of their president problem. They've decided that getting a president is more important. "

"That's stupid," said Jamie. "Any way from what I've heard both candidates are A-holes."

"True, but that's not the point. They've stopped fighting!" Added Hermione

"Well that's their choice." Concluded Jamie, and then she looked at me. "And will you turn off that damn TV!"

"But they're about to meet God!" I protested. "And Nicole's mom is an alcoholic! This is stuff I've gotta see!"

"Ever heard of reruns?" asked Hermione switching the TV off. "Watch during the summer."

"But they're not in sequence!" 

"Frankly my dear," said Jamie doing a Clark Gable impression "we don't give a damn."

I sighed.

"Aphi!" said Jamie. "You have hundreds of new untouched joke supplies, and I've got leprechauns,"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." muttered Hermione.

"Lets go get your dad, come on!" Jamie started pulling me out of the room (she too, worships him for his marauder years).

"Ok," I agreed "one sec!" I flipped the TV back on.

"Ooo!" I gasped. "The kid's better now. Why is he skate boarding?"

"Good it's over." Said Jamie, "now lets go!"

She and I grabbed our stuff. I, my jokes, and she, her leprechauns.

Then I let her drag me away from my beloved TV.

(A/N-Ok Aphi has a problem! No more TV for her! Next chapter will be the wedding!)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)


	18. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty seven- The wedding- Finally!

Dad, Saraan, Remus and Callisto were all waiting at Salem's main bus terminal. When they saw us, I saw their chest heave a sigh of relief.

"We just heard about the plane." Said Callisto. "We thought maybe you'd aparrated off."

"Everyone else died before the plane went down." I said sadly. "They shouldn't have put on those masks."

"Aphi's TV watching was finally good for something." said Hermione. "She saved our lives."

"And you two finally managed to get an apparition spell correct?" Dad asked.

"We almost became a permanent part of the Titanic, but we made it." Maxis explained."

"We should go to the hotel. Voldemort is obviously up to something." Remus looked around as if expecting Voldemort to jump out of thin air (I bet you he cold do that too). The hotel wasn't that far away, but it was out of muggle sight, which was good. As soon as we got there mom, Maxis, Hermione and I went shopping for new robes and clothes, since ours were at the bottom of the ocean. There was very nice, quaint, little wizarding village. We went in and looked at all the little shops. Callisto took the time to check up on the Salem branch of Zonkos. I got lots of free stuff from there and went back to the hotel happy.

The next night we had the rehearsal dinner. That was cool except for the fact that, well… all right I admit I was worried about missing Buffy. My small TV had gone down with the plane, but in our rooms we had TV's with huge screens, and I was planning on buying another mini one.

"Are you almost done with the place cards for tomorrow?" Saraan asked me.

I was doing the place cards only because I could write in calligraphy pretty well.

"Yeah I'm almost done," I picked one up. "How's this?"

"It's perfect." She said smiling.

I finished the last one adding an extra flourish.

"I've gotta go," I said excusing myself. "Business calls."

Saraan raised her eyebrows. "What is it now?"

"All new Buffy and all new Angel. These are must sees."

"Get outa here." She laughed.

I giggled and walked up to my room. up there I turned on the microwave with a wave of my wand (I had a bag of popcorn waiting there), the microwave beeped and I got the popcorn.

"_Next on Buffy…"_ I heard the TV saying. I plopped on the couch.

"What are you watching now?" asked Hermione walking in.

"Buffy, you know the one where the girl slays the vamps."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on," I said. "Watch. I remember you saying that this was the one where you thought the guy was cute."

"Oh, that one." Said Hermione smiling. "Move over."

I scooted over on the couch and Hermione sat down.

About a half hour into the show Saraan, mom, and Maxis came in, and started to watch the show. When three quarters of the show had passed Harry stuck his head in.

"Guys…" he only got that far.

"Get out!" we called. "It's girls night. We have a wedding tomorrow."

Harry looked very scared, and ran out of the room.

"Are you nervous?" Dad asked Saraan once more.\

"No Sirius."

"Have sweaty palms?"

"No Sirius."

"Going to barf?"

"Sirius I swear to God…"

"Ok, I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"

Dad ran out of the room laughing.

"He's not invited to my wedding." I stated.

"He did the same thing at our wedding, and Lily and James's." Said mom "He's off to torture Remus now."

I squirmed with laughter in my chair.

"Sit still Aphi." Said Hermione, who had a curling iron in my hair.

"Burn me Hermione, and you will not be a happy person. You're next."

"Well then sit still." She retorted.

I sat as she curled my now elbow-length hair into tiny ringlets. It seemed to take forever and I was not the patient type. Finally when she was done I jumped out of the chair to stretch my legs. I started to walk out the door when Hermione called me back reminding me that I had to do hers. I groaned and walked over to the chair once more. 

A cute little girl (one of Saraan's cousins I think) soon came in to tell us it was time. As we were getting ready to leave dad came back in.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Sirius."

"Nervous?" 

"No Sirius."

"Heart beating quickly?"

"Yes Sirius," she answered. "Would you like to know why?"

"Sure."

"Because I'm thinking of painful curses to use on you! That's why."

"I get the message, toodles." Dad left once more.

"Ok, we can leave now." Said mom leading the way out the door.

"Oh my god, I am nervous." Saraan admitted.

"It'll be fine." Hermione assured her. "Look there're the boys."

I turned to look at Harry and Ron. They were both wearing tuxedos, and actually looked kind of cute. Harry looked like the picture that I'd seen of his father at his wedding. The boys saw us gaping and stuck their tongues out. Talk about egos! They were suddenly brushed away by two men. I guess they had to go. I walked back over to where Saran and the others were standing. Music started from inside the sanctuary and it got silent. Remus, Harry, Ron, and dad walked inside. Saraan's brother Robert then walked over to Saraan. Defiantly cute, but I preferred Dean (I am now wiping that statement from your minds). Mom then walked into the sanctuary. We waited about thirty seconds then,

"It's time." Robert whispered to her.

Saraan nodded and took a breath. Hermione and I walked behind her, and picked up her train. We started walking behind her into the sanctuary.

(A/N- Now you might think me mean for leaving you hanging there, but it's only a wedding! *Ducks as fans throw things at her*)

After the wedding we had the reception, and in my opinion this was the best part. After eating, the dance floor was opened. The DJ was great. He had all the latest music, but even that wasn't the best part. Saraan's cousins knew all the dance moves, but that wasn't the best part. Here's the best part…

I was dancing with Saraan's brother when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around, and you'll never guess whom it was.

"Oh my God!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I'm one of Saraan's cousins!"

"Dean, I haven't seen you in a long time." Said Robert.

"You either, we must do lunch." He laughed. "So Aphi want to dance?"

"You bet."

Ok, so maybe I haven't been completely honest with you guys. Dean and I had been seeing each other for a while. We did kind of 'go together' officially now, and every one at Hogwarts knew it. We'd started going on dates to Hogsmead back in October, and by November it was all around the castle. Anyway, he defiantly looked good in a suit. The DJ started playing 'I Will Survive', and Dean and I started doing the Electric Slide. 

We slow danced, we picked up the pace, and we kissed. That was the highlight of this wedding!

(Toodles!)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)

"""


	19. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Thirty-eight

Well since I'd been traumatized for life when it came to airplanes, I was aparrated back to England with Dean on the day before we had classes again. This also wasn't exactly my favorite method of traveling but it would have to do. The first person I saw when I got back was Jamie.

"I am so glad you're alright!" She hugged me. "What happened?"

I told her the story of the plane the apparition, and New York. Then I told her about Dean, and how he'd been there.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" she swooned.

"I also got a whole bunch of free stuff from Zonkos."

I saved some leprechauns!"

"Cool!"

Next Saturday night I sat in my room reading some comic books I'd bought back from America. I'd just gotten through the new issue of Spidergirl when Jamie came in. 

"It's the full moon!" she said gleefully, 

"Point?" I said tiredly. "We've gone with them so many times now, It gets boring."

"Fine." Jamie sighed and sat down next to me. "What's that?" she pointed to my comic.

"Spidergirl," I said. "I bought it back from America."

She looked at it queerly. "What's the point?"

I gave her a look. "Make your self comfortable."

Jamie looked at me in mock horror as if to say here we go again, but she sat down as I explained the whole plots of Spiderman, Spidergirl, The X-men, and the Fantastic Four. It took about two hours.

"Aphi I think we missed dinner." Said Jamie yawning.

"All in the name of Marvel comics." I answered clipping a coupon.

"Shut up." she rolled off my bed and went over to hers.

I flipped under my bed and pulled out five white boxes.

"What in heavens name!" Hermione had just walked in.

"My collection." I said proudly. I pulled the cover off of one box, and took out a cover slip for the comic I'd just finished reading. I carefully put it back in the box. Then I took the covers off of all the other boxes, so they could see exactly how addicted I was.

"There must be thousands of them." Said Jamie gawking.

"I have the first issue of Spiderman." I told them. "And of X-men."

"This is so sick," said Hermione shaking her head. "I thought your TV problem was bad, this is just deadly."

I smiled and put some more protection spells on the boxes, and then I put the tops on them, and pushed them back under my bed.

"They were there all that time?" asked Jamie.

"Yep. And I'm sending this away so I can get the new issues when ever they come out." 

"How'll the get them here?"

"There're still a few wizards at Marvel they'll get them to me." I said confidently. "And of course if I get the wizarding versions too, they'll move."

"You've got problems Aphi, big ones."

Voldemort attacked three more people in one night. I had the strangest feeling our showdown was coming soon.

(Ooo creepy!)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)

Chapter Thirty-nine: The Showdown

It was one month later and Jamie and I happened to be out in the forest. We were looking for anything intresting because we were both bored out of our minds. I still new that Voldemort was coming, I could just feel it. The forest soothed me; I found it peaceful and calm during the day, and just the kind of challenge I needed during the night. With my foxes nose I smelled something diferent up ahead. I signaled to Jamie for her to follow me. we walked up a slope and down onto more rocky path. There was something slippery on the ground and we followed it. It led us to a big black motorcycle.

Jamie and I transformed and began to look it over.

"It's a '64 Harley." I said in awe. (A/N- IF THERE IS NO SUCH THING I REALLY COULD CARE LESS)

"It's almost perfect." Commented Jamie.

I climbed on and sat down. 

"They're no keys." I reported.

"Well duh, why would there be?" Jamie asked.

I looked at a little red switch. "I wonder what this does." I flicked it. Big mistake!

I shot up into the air, at like 200 mph. I was going almost straight up, and it was definaltly not like a broom. 

"Jamie!" I yelled.

Suddenly my head whipped forward as the bike went level. I wanted to rub my neck but I kept my hands gripped to the handles. I zoomed over the forest leaving Jamie far behind. It was almost impossible to steer.

"Help!" I screamed.

I could see the castle in the distance; I used all my strength to keep the bike going that way. I got closer and closer, and the bike started going down, down, down, down, and then I blacked out.

Somehow I was flying. I looked down. Cool! I was Spidergirl. I had a backpack on, and I knew that I had to get to school. I jumped off one building and on to another shooting web as I went. I realized someone was chasing me. I looked behind me. It was the green goblin, but it wasn't. It was someone else, and he was gaining. I jumped off the building and down onto a wall. The thing kept following.

"Soon Aphrodite Black, I'll have you dead!" The figure reached and grabbed a pumpkin grenade, and threw it at me. Spider sense told me it was coming but I stood there and stared. Finally it reached me and exploded. I screamed!

"Stay still." I heard someone say. I didn't know they were saying it to me.

"Aphrodite wake up!" said someone.

My eyes flew open. I breathed heavily. I saw the familiar sceene of the hospital 

Wing at Hogwarts. My vision was blured though, and I thought there were about forty people standing over me. 

"I'm dead," I gasped. "The Green Goblin killed me."

"She's talking nonsence" said a voice.

"No," said Jamie's voice. "She thinks she's in a comic book."

"I'm not here." I shook my head. "The Goblin killed me."

"Aphi, snap out of it."

"That must have been one hell of a fall." A person said.

"It was, she had a broken arm and leg."

"He said he'd kill me and he did!" I gasped again.

"I'm sedating her." A needle came towards my arm, and I fell still.

This time I was on a battlefield. I had my army on both sides of me, and my sidekick Gabriel next to me. The gods wanted my daughter, and they wouldn't get her. I wouldn't let them. I patted Argo my horse for good luck. I raised my sword about to charge into battle, when Aries apeared next to me. I sighed not wanting to debate his deal again. Only it wasn't Aries. He wore Aries' clothes, but it wasn't him. This man had snake scales and two blood red eyes.

"I'm coming Aphrodite, I'm coming." 

"But I'm Xena, Aphrodite is your sister."

He laughed and shook his head. Then he dissepeared.

Again I awoke still not knowing exactly who I was. I only knew that the man with the snake scales was coming.

"Aphi are you there?" some asked.

"He's coming for me, Aries is coming."

"She's never met her uncle, what could she mean?"

A blurred vission of a girl stood over me. "Aphi, who are you?"

"She just needs rest."

A gentle hand with a cloth was placed over my nose.

I walked down the hallways of Kennedy high, cool and confident. Hell, I was Nicole Julian, I was a popular. Who would dare mess with me? People parted as I walked, just as it should be. Mary Cherry joined me at my side, and we walked into biology together.

"Torture Bobby Glass?" Mary asked me.

"Check." I applied lipstick.

We sat down at desks. I shot looks at Lily, Harrison (A/N-Shut up. I know he's in the hospital for lukemia), and Sam letting them know that I could ruin their lives. Bobby Glass walked up the isles giving back tests. She handed me mine.

'I'm here!" it said in red ink. It wasn't red ink though, it was blood!

I woke up screaming. This time I knew exactly who I was and where I was.

I sat up straight in my bed, and people came rushing into see me.

"You were out for a week." Said mom, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Voldemort is in the school." I choked out.

People backed away.

"He's here. I've had clues all week. I remember being Spidergirl and he killed me, then I was Xena and he warned me, and now he's here!"

Madam Pomfrey walked forward shaking her head. I saw she held a sedative.

"I don't want to be sedated!" I yelled franticly. I looked for a way out. Finally I transformed and ran out of the hospital wing. Harry, Jamie, Ron, and Hermione were right on my tail. Jamie transformed to keep up with me. I ran then stopped unsure of where to go. I decided to go left. I ran and ran until I came to a wall. My friends were right behind me. They couldn't stop in time and crashed into the wall! The wall turned pushing us into another room. My little fox heart beat quickly, as I tried to get used to my surroundings. 

"Glad you decided to join me." said a slithery voice. "I see you got my messages."

I transformed back so I could talk.

"You make a really bad Aries, more like a cupid I think."

"Laughing before you die. Is this a custom with you Americans?"

"We like to keep the humor flowing." I said dryly.

A purple mist appeared in front of us, and started to take shape. As soon as it had an arm it reached out and grabbed me by the neck.

I gagged trying to breath. Suddenly Voldemort cursed. I looked down. A little rabbit had put its teeth to good use. I rubbed my neck.

"Here!" Harry pulled a wand out of his pocket. "We fixed this for you." He tossed it to me. Voldemort looked at us amused.

"Going to duel?" he laughed.

"Sonora!" I yelled.

He laughed again and nothing happened.

"Sonora." He yelled at me. A sudden pain shot up my wand arm and I dropped my wand and fell to the floor.

"Aphi get up!" Ron yelled, he was also shooting curses but none of them were working. But I couldn't get up, I sat frozen with fear. Jamie kept biting him, but he somehow had become immune. He came closer and closed towards me. He finally picked me up by my robes.

"In the words of the Green Goblin," he said slowly. "You've spun your last web Spiderman." He pointed his wand at me chest. The pain in my arm started to spread to the rest of my body. I started shaking, and I could feel is breath on my face, (mind you now, it wasn't good breath) he lifted me up so I could look him in the eye.

"Avada Kedrav…" I was ready to die, but Hermione had plowed into him from be hind knocking him over. I hit the floor hard, but scrambled up. Transforming I went to help Jamie try to distract him. I bit his ear hard, but it didn't seem to hurt him. He got back up and retrieved his wand. He started after Harry now. Jamie and I ran after him. We transformed back and got our wands.

"Avada Kedavra!" we yelled at him. Nothing happened of course but we had to try.

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked horrified. 

"Crucius!" we yelled again. Nothing. He now had Harry in his grasp. Hermione tried another spell but it wasn't working.

"We can't use spells against him." Said Jamie.

"Physical abuse ought to do it." I ran over and kicked Voldemort in the back. It worked. I used ten years of Karate against him while Jamie, Ron and Hermione used their combined power to try to beat him.

I kicked Voldemort hard enough so he let go of Harry.

"Go help them." I yelled. "I'll take care of this."

Voldemort started shooting curses at me, but I found with transforiming and a few swift kicks I could dodge them. I finally went to my last resort. I kicked Voldemort up the ass. To my surprise he didn't even wince.

"Damn." I said slowly. "That should have hurt him.

"In case you haven't figured out, he's not human!" Harry called out. "Watch out!" he pointed to Voldemort behind me.

"Let's see how you do against these." Chains shot out of Voldemort's wand, and around my hands. He grabbed the ends of the chains and pulled me.

"Easy," I said viciously. "Ever seen Charlie's Angels?" I swung him around like Lucy Lui had done to the guys in the movie. "I mean you seem to like movies so much. That airplane thing was so MI:2."

I round housed him in the neck. He was down on the ground and he dropped his wand.

"Now!!" I yelled to my friends. "Do what ever you are going to do now!"

I ran over to them to get away from Voldemort.

"Stupefy!" they all yelled.

Voldemort went limp.

"I just went through all hell and all you could think of was stupefy!"

"Doesn't he need a trial?" said Hermione.

I sighed. "Fine. What are we gonna do now?"

"We should get him out of here."

I conjured up a stretcher, and lifted his body onto it.

"This is so freaky." Murmured Ron keeping as far away from the body as possible, I put chains and binds all over Voldemort, until I was content. 

"Let's go."

We took Voldemort up to the hospital wing. A lot of good that did. Madam Pomfrey fainted when she saw him. Dumbledore knew what to do though. He called the minister to come up to the school.

"This must be some sort of joke." Said the minister through the fire.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" asked Dumbledore.

The minister agreed to come up to the school, and he to fainted when he saw Voldemort on a stretcher. When he was revived he wanted to know how this had happened.

"Ten years of karate, a lot of pop culture, and stupefy." I'd answered from my bed. It was the truth though. 

"You'll all be sure to get the Honor of Merlin for this." He babbled.

"Cool." I said agreeably from my bed.

"Rest," said Madam Pomfrey, and I was sedated once more.

I was fighting the Borg; the cube came closer and closer.

"Prepare to be assimilated." The robotic drone voices said. "Resistance is futile."

"Evasive maneuvers Mr. Paris." I said from my captain's seat. "Tuvok fire at will."

The ship dodged the Borg cubes beams expertly, Voyager always did; we were only hit once or twice.

"B'elona is the warp core steady?" I said through my com badge.

"Almost perfect." She answered.

" Good." I looked around, "Go into warp Tom."

"You have won this time." Said the drone voices. "You might not the next time."

Then I woke up.

(A/N- I liked that part! The next part is *sniff, sniff* the last part!

*Bawls like a baby*)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)


	20. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Forty

Madam Pomfrey, mom, and dad made all of us stay in bed for the next week. We knew we hadn't been hurt that badly, but they didn't believe us. They believed that some awful curse that we didn't know about had been placed on us. Of course there wasn't. I also learned a few things from this experience; one, never trust a prophecy. It never tells the truth or it always leaves something out. I also learned that every enemy has a week spot, whether they are mortal or supposedly immortal. We were front-page news in the Daily Prophet, every one wanted to interview us; including Rita Skeeter, but we got rid of her. We were very cordial to every one else.When we got out students treated us like celebrities and crowded around us asking us about things. I didn't want to answer anything though, because I didn't think that it was over. Oh, sure Voldemort was in the ministries highest protected place, but when you have dreams where Voldemort talks to you, it takes a lot to convince you that things are over. And since I'd had that dream about the Borg I didn't think it was over.

Remember the last scene in Star Wars: Phantom Menace. You know, where Queen Amidala hands the orb to the gungeons for helping out with the Federation. Every thing is so bright and colorful. There's a big parade and every one looks great, and every one looks harmonious. 

Ok, now put that image into you mind and put it on Streets in front of Gringots and the ministry offices. Replace the gungeons that were marching with witches and wizards, replace Queen Amidala with Minister Fudge, replace the Gungeon ruler receiving the orb with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jamie, and I, replace the orb with plaques, and replace Anikan and Obi Won K'nobi with Dumbledore, mom, dad, Remus, Saraan, and Maxis. If you do all this mentally you'll have the scene of the four of us receiving the honor of Merlin (1st class). 

The streets were extremely crowded. Everyone seemed to want to catch a glimpse of us. I was honored to get this award, but I knew in a manor of time it would yanked away because that madman they had tied up would escape somehow, just like the Borg had said. We rode in a float up to the front of Gringots, and then had to walk up the steps where Minister Fudge was waiting with our awards. While we were all up there he made a speech that made it sound as if he himself had defeated Voldemort.

"Sounds like Lockhart." Said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't he though?" she Ron still forcing a smile.

After he finished the speech we descended down the steps into the roars of the crowds. 

"It's gonna be taken away." I said grimly in the car that was taking us to the hotel where we were staying. "Voldemort is going to escape."

"Aphi," said Hermione. "Two things; one, be an optimist! And two, I really don't think that a bunch of cybernetic creatures are going to tell you anything."

"Drones, Hermione, Drones." I corrected her. "And I bet you wouldn't think that the Green Goblin would warn me of anything either, but it did."

"Humph." Said Hermione softly.

We stayed at the hotel for two nights more. We had to go to a dinner at which we were the guests of honor. Every one wanted to know how, we, mere children, could possibly have defeated the greatest dark wizard of the 20th century. I told them the same thing every time.

"Ten years of karate, a lot of pop culture, and stupefy" I told the representative form Cairo. 

"Remember when you said my excuse was getting old?" Jamie whispered in my ear. "This is getting ancient."

I giggled. "Well it works. What else could we say? We threw a spider at him, and he was deathly afraid I of spiders so he ran around in circles in horror. He finally ran into a wall and knocked himself out." I shook my head. "I'm sorry I just don't buy it."

"You are so stupid." Jamie punched me lightly in the arm. 

(This is not the last chapter as I said before. I need to add more!)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)


	21. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Forty-one

Dumbledore had the right idea, he said that Voldemort's trial should be held in his cell, and his cell should be magically enlarged. The ministry decided to take him up to the ministry court house and make a big deal over the whole trial thing. 40 people died because of that mistake, all civilians, and all innocents.Voldemort escaped once more.

When I heard this news I was stunned. Dean was the one that told me, Saraan had told him, and Dumbledore had told her.

"I can't believe it." I groaned, "Fudge is so dumb. We did all that just for him to escape a month later. I'll bet it's because we didn't follow the prophecy, we should have followed the instructions. We used Jamie."

"Trust me it's not your fault." Said Dean. "He probably would have escaped anyway. He's just so powerful." 

"You're probably right." I admitted. "I guess I'm just one of those what if, type people."

"Who knows," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you'll have another go at him. You've got a year left at Hogwarts you know."

"I don't think I want another go at him." I said. "I thought it was a one time deal."

"Never think that where Voldemort is involved." Dean warned.

Obviously Voldemort was able to reunite with his supporters, because the next day, well let me explain…

Dad, mom, and Maxis left on Auror business. They were to be gone for about two weeks but came back early. We didn't know why but they wee very shaken up. They were supposed to be delivering a message to a group of small wizarding schools in Africa. Mom went with them, because she claimed to know the continent of Africa very well; she didn't say why. Anyway they came back 10 days early. 

I was out side when they returned, but they didn't even stop to say hello to me. They were all in animal form, and went speeding up to the castle.

"Um, hello." I called after them. "Daughter speaking, hello!"

Maxis had briefly turned her dog head but decided I wasn't important at the moment. I was now slightly miffed, because they never just ignored me or my friends like that. I decided to walk back to the castle and find out what was going on. 

When I got up to Dumbledore's office I heard nervous voices.

"9, just gone! Taken off the map!"

"They used to be all in a group, the towns also gone."

"It's like something picked it up, and…and just moved it into the clouds."

"It's obvious Voldemort did it, but the question is how?"

My head snapped up so suddenly at the word Voldemort that I almost fell through the door, luckily I didn't but I made quite a big thump.

"Who's out there?" 

I backed into the shadows of the hall just as the door opened. Mom looked out and then closed it again. I backed out of the shadows and walked back over to the door, but then decided that a better idea would be to go to the Gryffindor tower to find my friends.

"They're back early?" Jamie questioned. "Isn't it kind of unusual for an auror, if anything they'd be back late."

"It is," Said Hermione. "What'd the say about taken off the map?"

"They said that 9 things were taken off the maps, I'm guessing they were the schools. That's where they were headed."

"9 schools taken off the map!? Said Ron in a hushed voice.

"How could that…" Harry trailed off, as if not wanting an answer. "Was anyone there?"

"I don't know," I said. "They're might have been though."

"Aphi," dad asked. "Are you and Jamie coming with us tonight?"

"Sure," I said, "No detentions to go to."

Dad grinned and walked away.

So later Jamie and I met them in the front hall ready for a night of exploring.

"Drink this," Saraan handed glasses to Remus and Maxis.

"Shouldn't you have given this to us a week ago?" Maxis asked her skeptically.

"It's a new version," Saraan assured them. "Don't worry it should work."

"You said should." Said Remus. "Why'd you say should?"

Saraan rolled her eyes. "The snake skin was a bit stale, that's all, only by a day though. I made sure to try and get it right though, because Madam Pomfrey said if I didn't she'd have my head"

Maxis and Remus groaned but drank the potion.

"Why does this taste like apple juice?" Maxis made a face.

"You two are just full of complaints tonight, aren't you?" Saraan looked at them. "Just go before you transform, have a good time." With that Saraan left around the corner.

"Alright lets go." Dad led the way outside.

I had a lot of fun for the first part of the night, but at about 11:00 I started to get tiered, so I sat down under a tree. Dad came over and sat next to me. I snuggled up next to him, and fell asleep.

Chapter Forty Two A definite Problem

There were a few problems when I woke up. Problem one was that I wasn't with my dad, Problem two was that I was in a cell, and a person that I recognized as Lucuis Malfoy, was guarding me. I was a human now and realized that I must have been forced with magic to transform back. I felt around my ears and sure enough there were two fuzzy pointy things that proved my suspicion correct. Malfoy looked at me and saw I was awake. He smiled slightly; it wasn't a very nice smile.

"Where am I?" I decided to start with a basic question.

"My manor in my chamber underground." He answered. 

I gasped at finding out where I was. I immediately stood up and walked over to the bars, trying to get out.

"Guard!" called Malfoy, he looked at me and his upper lip curled. Down the hall floated a dementor. I remembered dad telling me about his first reaction. I tried transforming, but nothing happened.

"That power has been temporarily, shall we say… suspended." Said Malfoy seeing my struggle

I started to sweat as the dementor came closer.

"Are the others here?" I asked quickly.

Malfoy shook his head and walked away down the corridor, so as not to be affected by the dementor. I had no wand so not even my feeble Patronus of a dog was available for me to use as a defense. It came closer and closer and I could hear faint voices in my head.

_"Where the hell are you taking her?!"_

_"No where of your concern Black."_

_A wailing child sounded._

_"You Bastard! I have a right to know."_

_"Some where were you won't get to her."_

_"Damn it!" you don't understand."_

_"If it makes you feel better she'll be in America with some muggles, now shut up."_

_"Muggles in America, She's a witch for god's sake!"_

_"Good Bye Mr. Black."_

The voices stopped. Some how in that process I'd worked my way down to the floor on my knees. Tears ran down my face. Was I really taken like that?

"Give us any trouble," I looked up and saw that Malfoy was back. "Give us any trouble while you're here and there will be more of that." He snapped his fingers. "Lanky."

He walked off and a little green house elf came in.

"Lanky has food miss." He said in a small diaphragm voice. He opened the cell and lid food in. Then quickly closed it again.

"I would advise miss not to try any thing. Master can." The elf stopped suddenly started to bang his head against the bars.

'Dobby' I thought to myself sighing. I crawled over to the food the elf had slipped under. It was a pitcher of water and some very cold bacon. I forced myself to eat and drink not knowing how much strength I'd need. 

"I wonder if they miss me yet?" I said aloud thinking of Hogwarts.

Little did I know…

(A/N- now we switch to third person. It will be easier to tell the story that way, because Aphi isn't there to narrate it for us.)

"What exactly happened?" Callisto Black looked at her brother fiercely.

"I told you," Sirius sighed. "I could tell she was getting tiered. Then she walked over to a tree, so I went over with her. She fell asleep, and after awhile I got up to go back and play. Remus heard something, and then before we knew it people were dropping out of trees and some one grabbed her and ran away. I chased them but some thing or some one broke my leg."

Sirius stirred in his bed. He really wanted to be out with Remus and Maxis tracking down Aphi, but his leg was broken in more that 3 places.

"Stay still." Madam Pomfrey called over her shoulder.

"So that's all that happened?"

"Yes," Sirius frowned. "It's obviously Voldemort at work, but we just don't know where he took her. It really worries me. Especially after I saw those schools, or what was left of them."

"You shouldn't have been letting her out on the full moon in the first place." Said Callisto sternly.

"Look," Sirius's eyes narrowed. "I feel bad enough already, no need to harp on that. As soon Poppy sets my leg I'm outa here."

"No you're staying here until it's fully healed." Protested Callisto.

"My daughter…" Started Sirius.

"You'll go after your daughter in a week. Be thankful you're not a muggle or it would be six weeks or more."

Meanwhile Remus and Maxis were out trying to find Aphi, and not having much luck. They'd checked most of Voldemort's known hideouts. The Stonehenge, The tower of London, The Pyramids in Egypt, Albania, Roanoke Island of the Carolina shore, and some parts of Russia, like where the last czar was buried with his family. Voldemort and his supporters weren't there. They were now sitting in a café in London trying to look over all the clues that they had.

"I have a feeling it might be some where local." Maxis said shaking her head. "We can't find him anywhere else."

"Local?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "It's a possibility. Who're the local death-eaters?"

"McNair, Crabbe, Mcnulty, Goyle, Malfoy, Lyle, there're a few others but I need my files."

"Wouldn't be McNair, the ministry would find Aphi to easily if they were using him. Probably not Malfoy because he's got the ministry on his back all the time. It might be McNulty. Jamie and Aphi are best friends."

"I'd hate to think that…" Maxis trailed off. "No that wouldn't be." She said firmly.

"I think our best bets are Malfoy and McNulty." Remus said.

"I'll take Malfoy." Maxis volunteered immediately.

"You sure?" Remus asked. "He throws a hard curse, and who knows what he has hidden in that manor of his."

"I can take care of my self, he'll be no problem." Maxis said confidently. 

"Ok,' Remus looked around. "We'll split up and meet back here in 5 days."

Maxis nodded and smiled carelessly. "Cool."

Then they both split up and went their different ways

"Are you sure Sirius?" Saraan asked again.

"It's fine." He answered lazily. "I've had broken bones before, more than this.

"It's still swollen." Less pointed. "Look it's black, blue, green, and purple all mixed into one. And when Poppy learns you've snuck out like this." Less shook her head as if not wanting to know the consequences.

"Tell her I had more important things to do." Sirius limped towards the front door.

"He's limping badly." Saraan whispered to Less.

"He's not going anywhere." Less said exasperated with her husband. "Wands ready."

Saraan nodded.

"Hertiona!" they both yelled at the same time. Sirius flew back from the door and into his hospital bed.

"What the…" he started.

"You are staying here until your leg is completely healed." Less told him sternly. "I want my daughter back as much as you do, but you are not going anywhere on that leg, even if I have to stay here and watch you."

"It's been two weeks though." Said Sirius.

"Well maybe your leg was worse off than we thought, but until it looks normal again you go nowhere." Saraan said through gritted teeth. "It'll just get worse off than it all ready is."

"It's not only Aphi I'm worried about," Sirius kept his voice down. "Jamie's missing too. I don't think she'd have rejoined her father though. Her father might actually have her. You know as a hostage."

Chapter Forty-Three: I don't have a name for this chapter

(A/N-We now switch back to Aphi's Point of view.)

3 weeks, I counted from the scratches I'd made in the dirt. I'd been there for 3 weeks. 

"Ok," I said softly. "So no ones coming."

I kicked my foot in the dirt for entertainment and tried to remember exactly what had happened that night. I knew I fell asleep next to dad. The next thing that happened was I was awake here. 

"There's something missing." I said to the air. "I must have woken up sometime between that."

I thought hard trying to reach into my sub-consciousness. The only thing I could pull out were some howls.

"So someone got hurt." I said. "Great just great…"

(A/N-Third person POV)

Remus walked down Knockturn ally slowly and carefully looking for the shop that Alan McNulty worked. He found it and walked in. Upon walking in he looked at the picture of the man that Maxis had given her. Remus spotted him quite easily up at the front desk, so he walked up.

"Sir." Remus said to him.

Alan McNulty looked up slowly. "Yes what is it."

"Do you have," Remus looked around and whispered something in McNulty's ear. The store manager got a certain glint in his eye.

"I think I like you," McNulty looked at Remus. "Come 'round back."

Remus followed the man around his counter. McNulty opened a door and they both went inside. There was a long hallway. Remus couldn't believe that the store was even this big. As they walked down the halls there were various doors. Remus thought he caught some sort of faint noise.

"What was that?" He asked McNulty.

He looked nervous. "Probably just some rodents of some sort."

'I'll check that out later.' Remus thought.

They walked a little farther and stopped in front of a little door. 

"Here they are." McNulty pulled out some keys.

"Actualy," said Remus. "That's not what I was looking for."

Remus quickly pulled out his wand, and tied up the man with tight bonds, and preformed a muting spell so he couldn't talk. He took his keys and walked back down the hall to where he'd heard the scream. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. There in the middle of the room sat a girl tied to a chair.

"Remus," she tried to yell, but it came out sounding very muffled, because she'd been gagged.

"Jamie?" 

The girl nodded struggling against her bonds.

Remus ran over and started to untie her.

"Thank god," She said. "I've been tied up here for three weeks. They've got Aphi."

"Where?" Remus helped her out of the chair.

"Malfoy," She breathed. "They've got dementors too, and other things. I saw what broke Sirius's leg. It was a werewolf, but it didn't bite him. That's what they're using now, werewolves!"

"Malfoy has dementors?" Remus started to get worried.

"Yeah," Jamie walked quickly towards the doors. "And orgs, kappa's, devil snakes,"

"Devil snakes?" Remus asked quickly.

Jamie nodded and led the way down the hallway.

"Maxis can do dementors, but I don't think she can do devil snakes." 

"She's there alone?" Jamie cried. "We've gotta get there fast."

Maxis snuck along the back of Malfoy manor. She was looking for the secret cellar that she knew was there. She finally saw it and ran over to it. 

"Damn it," she muttered. "It's stuck."

She tried a few spells, but nothing worked, so she tried another tactic. She walked around to the front of the manor, and walked up the front steps. She finally got to the front door. When she got there she rang the bell and quickly used an illusion to disguise herself as the door. A house elf soon came to open it and she slipped in disguising as a wall. She needed someone to follow, but no one was coming, so she walked along by herself trying to find where one might hide a girl. Soon she saw some stairs heading down, so she followed them. They went deeper and deeper in to the ground and showed no signs of stopping. No one was coming so she took the illusion off, grabbed a torch of the wall, and walked faster and faster down the stairs. She heard footsteps when she reached the bottom, so she backed against the wall again. Malfoy came around the corner with a dementor behind him. Maxis could sense a strong protection spell covering Malfoy.

'I can deal with dementors.' She thought.

Maxis, staying against the wall, followed Malfoy to where he was going. He came to a wall, which opened for him, but not for Maxis. She sighed and stayed to wait. 

From behind the wall she could here crying and screaming.

"Aphi." Maxis said triumphantly. 

Malfoy and the dementor came out about 20 minutes later. As they walked out Maxis walked in. She'd only gone about 10 steps when she heard a slight hissing.

"Shit." She moaned, because she knew what it was. 

Crawling around her legs were about 50 little red snakes.

"God, I hate devil snakes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Sirius but it's taking awhile." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked over Sirius's leg.

Sirius sighed. "You said a week."

"Well it was a bad break." She said. "You're lucky it's doing this well. This was a break that even magic could only help a little. Too much and it wouldn't have healed properly. I don't want you walking on it until it's fully healed."

Sirius started to protest but she rolled his bed into the corner and pulled the shade. When she walked back over to her desk Saraan and Less came out of the shadows.

"Here's your twenty galleons." Saraan whispered. 

"Let's keep this between us three." Said Less.

"Mum's the word." Madam Pomfrey smiled and scooped up the money.

____________________________________________________________

(A/N- Well what's gonna happen? I know! But you don't. So I suggest you review so I get the next part up. An also some people thought the last part was the actually the last part in the series. Hell no! There's a lot more coming! I'm over my freakin' writers block, and I'm chuggin' along. YAHOO!!!!!!J)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)

Chapter Forty-Four: The Rescue

(A/N- Aphi's POV)

They'd used the dementors on me three times now. Maybe knocking out the house elf wasn't a good idea. Anyway it was now three weeks and four days since I'd been here, and I'd just about given up hope (though I didn't have a ball named Wilson yet). A new house elf came with my food and left quickly. I sat in a corner and picked at the food. 

"It's gonna be like Blast From the Past." I muttered. "When I get outa here they'll be flying cars in the muggle world, and self-spelling wands in the wizarding world."

I put the food down and fell asleep.

I woke up hearing a hoot of excitement. I ran over to the bars trying to see what it was. The only thing I saw were a swarm of red things that I recognized as devil snakes. I love reptiles, but these were not something to be loved (Maybe by Hagrid, but not normal people). If they touched your skin you could die instantly. They were very distant relatives of Basilisk, which meant also their eyes, could possibly be fatal. They slithered past my cell not paying me any attention. Next down the hallway was some one who lifted my sprits up about nine miles.

"Maxis!" I cried out.

"Aphrodite!" She called using my full name.

I hugged her through the bars on the cell door. "I thought no one was coming. Where's dad?"

"His leg is broken."She pulled out keys from her pocket and opened the door. "Come on, before he wakes up."

We started off down the hallway when I remembered, "Maxis the dementors are kept down here."

"I can handle dementors." She said confidently.

"What about dementors and devil snakes?" I pointed. "Look. They're both coming right at us."

(A/N- Third person POV)

Remus and Jamie climbed up the slope to the Malfoy manor.

"Where do we go after this?" Remus wondered aloud.

"I know," Jamie answered. "They've got a chamber underground. That's where Aphi would most likely be. I can get us there."

"How?"

"Do you know how many times I came to play here as a kid?" She sighed. "Dad would go to his so called business meetings and I would have to go play with Draco. He showed me around pretty well, so I know where the chamber is."

Remus nodded and let Jamie lead the way around to the back of the mansion. 

"The cellars locked." Jamie said pulling on the door. "But there's some where else come on."

Jamie walked around to the side and stood on a piece of dirt land.

"Draco and I used to play here." She explained. "He fell through once and got a bloody nose. Can you use a levitation spell?"

"Sure." Remus answered.

"When I say." Said Jamie. She jumped down on the patch of dirt and fell through.

"Now!" she called from underneath. Remus steadied her and walked over to get a better look. He saw that it was pretty far down and Jamie was floating at about the half waypoint.

"Bring me down gently." She yelled. "Then toss me your wand and jump down."

Remus listened to her and levitated her to the ground. Then he tossed down his wand and followed. Jamie stopped him from falling and bought him down the rest of the way.

"Here." She handed him his wand. "I really don't know where to go from here. We'll have to play it by ear."

"That's a good idea," Remus grinned at her. "Listen, and follow the curse words."

They could both hear a long string of curses coming from a woman's mouth, so they followed the voice.

(Aphi's POV)

There were five dementors and hundreds of devil snakes surrounding us. I started to feel faint, but Maxis conjured up a Patronus which sent them running. There were still the snakes to deal with. I bent down and started pulling my socks up over my jeans, so no skin showed. 

"Aphi get up, your hands are exposed." Maxis hissed. "And no sudden movements."

I nodded and stood up slowly.

"How do you get rid of them?" I asked.

"I usually just blast them." She answered. "But this is a few hundred too many to blast by myself."

"Need some help?" asked a voice.

"Remus," Maxis smiled slightly. "How'd you…"

"Just blast the snakes." Advised Remus. "On three. One, two…"

Hundreds of snakes blasted against the wall, and we ran out of there as fast as we could.

"I don't do devil snakes." Maxis gasped.

"We figured as much." Said Remus.

"Who are we?" I asked.

"Jamie and I. Her father had her tied up in the back of his shop." He explained. "There's a shaft here. Jamie's on the top. The ladder's right there." He indicated it in the corner. I went over and climbed up.

(A/N- Well what's gonna happen? I know! But you don't. So I suggest you review so I get the next part up. An also some people thought the last part was the actually the last part in the series. Hell no! There's a lot more coming! I'm over my freakin' writers block, and I'm chuggin' along. YAHOO!!!!!!J)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)


	22. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Forty-Six: My Last Year

I arrived at Hogwarts for my seventh and last year on September 1st 2001. (A/N- I know the books take place in 19—something but it's easier this way, don't you think?)That date is important to me for some reason, so I had to write it in here. 

I walked up the front steps of Hogwarts with Jamie and Hermione nervously.

"Last year chicks." Jamie grinned.

"Chicks?" Hermione and I both looked at her.

"Leave me alone." Jamie walked through the open door, and we followed. 

After the sorting (which I swear get duller every year) we stuffed our mouths with food, especially Ron who defiantly thought that there would be no tomorrow. Up at the teachers table Remus, Maxis and Saraan were chatting merrily, Dad and mom were engaged in some sort of NC-17 movie scene, and Severus Snape was starring daggers at Saraan and Remus. I guess he had some sort of reason, then again maybe not. Maxis soon decided that mom and dad had to stop and pulled them apart which upset them for a while but then they all got up to go off and do something. A prank I suppose. At the house tables, well lets see… The Slytherins looked sour as usual and Malfoy was his usual _cheerful_ self, The Ravenclaw table was the quietest table of all. There were all having some intelligent conversation of some sort. The Hufflepuffs were their usual happy and friendly selves, and us Gryffindors were all loud, rambunctious, happy, and laughing. When the feast was over Dumbledore made his usual announcements, like how the forbidden forest was off limits (Jamie and I had quite a fit of giggles at that one.) and all the other things he always announced. After this there were fireworks, courtesy of the former marauders. 

The best part about this feast was that Malfoy didn't even come over to us. He left us totally alone. That didn't stop Snape though. As soon as he took his eyes off of Saraan and Remus he focused on us glaring continuously. 

"We love you too, Severus." Jamie daringly called out.

I giggled and blew him a kiss. He gave us a week's detention.

"Kiss was a nice touch." Jamie complimented.

"The first name was awesome." I told her.

"Remind us to laugh when you two get expelled." Said Hermione.

"Sure thing." I told her with a grin, and then I turned back to Jamie. "50 more detentions. That's it."

"Then lets go get to work." She answered.

The next day we had potions. Snape seemed to have gotten over the incident fro the night before, and for once was leaving us alone. Instead he sat at his desk filling out paper work muttering things to him self.

"Reckon he's going insane?" Ron asked us once we had steered clear of the dungeons. 

"Probably just an off day." Said Harry. "He'll be himself again tomorrow."

Next we had Charms. Professor Flitwick seemed to have shrunk even more over the summer, (or maybe I was just getting taller). We started on advanced quill charms for spells like the 'quick quotes quill'. Harry wasn't very interested; yet he was the only one of us whom could actualy get it right. 

The owls had been delayed at breakfast so they all came at lunch. Mine just came for a piece of bacon since she didn't have anything to deliver to me. An owl flew to Hermione delivering a Daily Prophet. She took it an opened in casually, but read the front page while spitting out pumpkin juice.

"Is there something the matter?" Jamie handed her a tissue to wipe off her chin.

"Rita Skeeter's at it again." Hermione frowned. "Look at this. It's revenge for Sirius's trial when you told her off Aphi. Luckily it doesn't state your names."

I took the paper, and read the headline. 

**Two Unregistered Animagi At Hogwarts**

It went on to say how we could be very dangerous to society if we had this much power, and how we were probably way up there in Voldemort's inner circle. And to top it all off there was a picture. It was of me and Jamie sneaking off into the forest. Jamie gave me sort of a week smile when I showed it to her.

"Well no one knows it's us." She said.

"The staff does." I pointed out. "They're all staring at us."

"Look at Snape, he'll probably turn us in the first chance he gets."

"They won't let 'im." I said.

"Right whatever," said Harry. "But look at McGonagall. I can just see you two getting a lecture later."

"Jamie will get a bigger one," I grinned. " You're not even supposed to be an animagus."

"Aw f***." She groaned. (A/n- I can be profane in this story some times, but I won't go that far)

Transfiguration was the class I was least looking forward to. As I was dreading McGonagall gave me and Jamie a death stare when we entered the Transfiguration room. How she new Jamie was the other animagus was beyond me. She probably assumed it because we were partners in crime. We went through class with out speaking too harshly to us but asked us to stay after for a few minutes before going to D.A.D.A.

"This," she unfolded the issue of the daily prophet. "This has come to my attention. Now while Rita Skeeter is not one of the most trust worthy reporters I would still like an explanation for this photograph. I know that you Miss. Black are the fox and I will assume that Miss. McNulty are the rabbit I see at the side of the fox."

We both nodded looking up into her hard eyes.

"I understand that your father encourages this sort of behavior," Her lips went into the thinnest possible line they could. "Also Professor Lupin, and Professor Johnson along with your mother Miss. Black. While they might encourage you two romping around in the forbidden forest I do not. And as the head of Gryffindor I urge you to stop."

"But they were marauders," Jamie protested. "Of course they…"

McGonagall took a sharp breath at the word marauders. "I can not have two of my best students roaming the forbidden forest. Normally I would give you two detentions, but I refuse to give you the satisfaction of it this time. Lord only knows how Sirius has been going around bragging about you two."

Jamie and I grinned at each other.

"This is not a laughing matter. I want you to think seriously about this. You may go." She walked over to the door and pushed it open for us waving the article in our faces.

"Well that went well." Jamie skipped down the hall ahead of me.

"Actually it did comparing to what I was imagining." I called after her. I'd been imagining basically the fiery pits of hell with McGonagall standing over us jabbing with her pitchfork. 

Remus excused us walking into class late. We sat down in our seats and were filled in by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione gave us the same thin mouth stare that McGonagall had given us.

"Oh lighten up Herm," Harry smiled thoughtfully. "They're junior marauders. They're supposed to get into trouble."

"But this is the news paper. The general public. You two are so lucky the beetle lady didn't state your names." Said Hermione while tapping her wand in her hand. "This could have been very bad."

I rolled my eyes and went back to taking notes.

"You made the papers!" Dad grinned broadly in our room above the D.A.D.A room.

"Good job." Maxis clapped us on the backs.

"McGonagall didn't like it too much." I said.

"Of course she wouldn't. That's the point." Dad answered.

"Did you get any detentions?" asked Remus.

"McGonagall said she wouldn't give us the pleasure." Jamie said grumpily.

"Just do something in potions tomorrow." Suggested Harry. "Snape would love to help you get some detentions."

"He hasn't really been paying attention to us." Ron observed. "Not even to Neville."

"Oh that." Saraan looked quite guilty. "I'm sorry if he hasn't been paying much attention to you, but there is a legitimate reason for it."

"Oh?" Hermione asked interested. 

"Yes," said Remus. "He's to busy despising the next jr. marauder, Serena for a girl and Virgil for a boy. Funny he hates them already seeing as he or she isn't even born yet. For all he knows they could be in Slytherin and he could love them."

"Remus Lupin are you trying to cruse my child!" yelled Saraan.

Meanwhile all of us over in lala land were a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maxis shaking her head.

"Don't be daft!" Mom grinned. "They're having a baby! A little marauder."

(A/n- Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! I love babies! Especially marauder babies. It will probably be a boy, or maybe twins! Oh yeah guess what? I am now officially a teenager! I just turned 13 on the 18th. Yeah!!!!!!!)

Chapter Forty-Seven: No Name

Potions was a darker place with out Snape bothering us. That extra special light just wasn't in our hearts (by our I mean Jamie and I. Hermione was perfectly content with Snape leaving us alone.) So finally Jamie and I decided to do something about it. I took out a piece of parchment and wrote on top: Top Ways To Die: Acording According to the students of Hogwarts.

I passed it to Jamie and on it she wrote: Have sex at 7:30 in the morning. While you're doing it have a heart attack. Make sure you're on top of the person, so when you die they can't get you off of them. That would be the coolest way ray to die!

Jamie gave it to Seamus who was sitting next to her. He read it and laughed. Snape still didn't look up, so Seamus wrote down something and then passed it to the person next to him. The paper went al around the dark dungeon. Even some of the Slytherins signed it. When it came back to me I dropped my ladle into my cauldron to read it. I read it and found out that some people have problems. I started to giggle, and Snape finally responded.

"What is that?" He sounded all most bored.

"Nothing sir." 

"Give it here." He took it from me nonchalantly and tore it up.

"Go back to your fever solution." He said, menacingly glaring.

"Just because he's angry about a baby doesn't mean he has to give us a break." Jamie muttered.

"I know." I whispered back. "It's only a baby. So what if it's Remus and Saraan's."

"Detention Miss. Black." Snape looked up from his table, breathing sharply. "I told you to get back to work."

"That's more like it."

(A/n- I know it was short, but more will come soon.)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)


	23. Night in the forest

Hermione woke up about fifteen minutes after me. She grumpily lifted herself out of bed when I called her. When she got to the window the snow had stopped blowing around, so every thing was clear, and anyone with eyes could clearly see the snow white Pegasus standing on the ground below us. 

"Who sent you that?" Hermione asked, her face plastered to the window.

"The same person who sent me the other things." I watched as the Pegasus rubed one of his front hoofs on the ground.

"What are you going to do with it?" 

"Couldn't tell you?" I looked at Hermione. "What you think I was expecting this?"

"Maybe you should take it to Hagrid or Fleur." She suggested.

"Probably." I nodded. "I'm going to get dressed, and go get it."

It was Hermione's turn to nod as I ran around the room and threw on a shirt, jeans, and a heavy cloak. I scribbled a note for Jamie just incase Hermione decided to go down to breakfast before she woke up. I walked down stairs into the common room and grabbed a blanket incase the Pegasus was cold. Then I went out of the portrait hole, and walked down the hall. No one was really up yet, except for some teachers, whom were all so tiered that they didn't give me a second look when I passed by (you know how adults get when they haven't had their morning coffee). I gave Mrs. Norris a good hard kick when I reached the front door, and then walked out into the blistering cold. And boy was it cold. I swear my boogers froze. It must have been below 15 degrees at least. I felt incredibly sorry for the poor animal waiting for me on the other side of the castle. 

The whomping willow struggled to whomp me as I passed it, but most of its limbs were frozen. The lake was frozen and one of the squid's tentacles was sticking out. All of Hagrid's roses were finally dead (we'd thought that they would live forever. You know kind of like Dick Clark flowers). When I saw the Pegasus I walked faster, because I figured that he was cold enough. He was pretty happy to see me, and nuzzled up against my shoulder. I put the blanket around it's back so that it covered almost the whole length of his body. He seemed to like this, and I gained his trust even more. He followed me through the snow drifts to Hagrid's cabin, which looked incredibly warm about then if I do say so my self. I knocked twice on the door, before I heard him coming to answer it.

"One sec'." He called out.

I tapped my foot numbly in the snow. The door finally opened, and Hagrid stood before me.

"Aphrodite," he boomed. "Yeh didn' come when Harry and his friends' came."

"I know. I had previous plans."

That was true. Dean and I had had a picnic in the caves above Hogsmead.

"Listen," I said. "I have a bit of a problem. Well not exactly a problem, but just something."

I moved aside and the Pegasus came into Hagrid's view.

"Oh it's a beaut!" he said gleaming. "Who's is it?"

"Mine, someone dropped it off this morning with only a note. He's been leaving me a lot of stuff lately. I was wondering if you knew exactly what I'm supposed to do with him."

"Come on in. I'll make some breakfast, and tea. We can figure what to do with it."

My stomach kind of lurched at the thought of Hagrid's cooking, but since he was helping me I saw no reason to refuse. I walked inside to his cabin (which was defiantly warm), and let the Pegasus in behind me. On its own, it walked over to fire and stood beside it. I sat down by the table and waited for Hagrid to finish cooking. He took some scones out of the pot-bellied oven, and placed them before me. I took one politely, and fiddled with it on my plate.

"So now," he said once he sat down. "Yeh' ve got yourself a beautiful animal over there, so Yeh need t' know every thing I'm gonna say. So listen clearly."

Hagrid was great help, he told me everything I needed to know. So by 9:30 that morning I was well educated on the care and well being of Pegasus'. I hadn't had the courage to fly it yet, I was kind of scared. But then at Christmas I did fly it, and I'm quite glad I did or I could be dead. I guess I'll tell you about it…

I woke up on Christmas morning tired, and not especially exited about the day. Hermione and Jamie were already up, and had showered; I did the same. I half-heartedly opened presents with them (jokes, joke books, etc, etc, etc.) Then I left and went down to the common room to sit by the fire.

"What's up?" I sighed slightly acknowledging that I was aware of Harry's existence. 

"What's your problem?" He asked. "You do know that it's Christmas."

I shrugged. "Just one of those days. I'm off, I'll be back for the feast."

"Sure." He gave me a weird look as I walked away.

I ran down the steps of the school heading towards the front doors. I reached them and headed towards the forest. Then I transformed and walked in. I knew I was acting weird, and I didn't know why. I was just in a funk for some reason, and I'd probably get over it. Meanwhile I'd spend a good part of the day in the forest to get over it. No one would care, and I'd be safe. My favorite creak was only a few minutes away, so I started to travel there. Soon I could hear the swishing of the water traveling through. When I reached it I transformed back and sat on a pile

Of boulders near the water. It wasn't cold, because it was always near perfect by my creak. The chill in the air just didn't seem to reach me there. I sat on the rocks quietly, letting the animals come and drink and not be scared.I ate some candy for breakfast from the stash I had hidden under the daisies. Soon I was full, and I started to get tiered, so I slept.

I woke up much later than I would have liked. It was almost dark, and the moon was rising. I knew that I should have started home right them but I decided to wait until the sun had set. I wanted to watch from the boulder I was sitting on. I did, and I realized I was in a much better mood than I had been that morning. I decided I was read to go back. The moon was almost full so it gave plenty of light, and when I transformed it was even easier. It was when I transformed that I realized that the moon wasn't almost full, it was full. This didn't scare that much. I knew that the only werewolves in this forest were Remus and Maxis, and they probably would be transforming at Hogwarts, seeing as it was Christmas. So I traveled through the forest with out a care in the world. I was too naive to notice the movements in the bushes to the sides of me…

(A/n- So sorry I haven't posted forever. Ugh you don't even want to know! See I'm an ice-skater, and I was working on my double axels, and I ended up breaking my hand. My right hand. I'm right handed! So you sorta get the picture. No typing, no writing, not computer! So now It's almost healed and I'm back!!)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat, aka- Kit Jackson.) (Notice there is a new aka!)


	24. I'm in trouble

Chapter ?: I'm in trouble

Ok, so I didn't think that anything would be in the forest, but I still should have been being careful. I was doing every thing the fox instincs were telling me not to. I snapped twigs when I walked, left a perfect trail for any thing to follow, and I moved on land. I didn't hear the noise in the bushes until I was halfway back to the castle. When I did I paid no attention to it, until I felt the wet, hot breath on my neck, and knew that something was standing behind me. Now I was scared, and I had no idea what to do. I stayed perfectly still. Mistake. The animal behind me lunged at my leg. I ran and ran untill I'd put some distance between me and what ever it was. Then when I could I transformed back to human, resting on a tree stump. I was even more frightened now, for I'd never been in the forest at night in my human form. There were yellow reflective eyes all around me, staring from bushes and whatnot. I stayed so still that you'd have thought I was glued to it. The eyes kept watching me waiting for me to give a chase, but I didn't. But some thing did. 

There was a flutter of white in the bushes , and my pegasus came out. Suddenly the eys became closer and closer. Then finally I could see the whites of their teeth, the rough brown fur, and the visousness they held. I knew that these were the werewolves that I'd thought were not in the forest. And I knew that this pack was not under the influence of wolfsbane. They were all going after the pegasus. It was startled and didn't know what to do. I didn't want it hurt, and I had an idea. It was stupid but would keep us alive (I hoped). 

I scrambled down from my perch and picked up a small pebble. The pebble made perfect contact in one of the wolves eye. It moaned in pain and the others turned to look. The pegasus took the time to run by my side. I picked up another stone and threw it. Again a wolf howled.

'The people in Hogsmead probably think some one is dying in here' I thought, looking in the direction of the village. 'This is not the way I meant to spend Christmas.'

The pegasus nighed wildly, watching the scene in front of it, I meanwhile wondered how to get out of the way. I could count ten wolves, and they had us surrounded. So I was either going to die there that night, or become a werewolf, and to tell you the truth I wanted neither. The wolves were getting over the pain of the pebbles quickly and started to close in. When they got closer I was knocked to the forest floor.

"If you're gonna do it, do it fast." I groaned.

The wolf licked its chops, and came in for the bite…

(A/n- well will she get bitten? Notice in the last chapter I said that the pegasus saved her life, not saved her from the bite. But then I'm also thinking it might be a bit unoriginal to make her a were wolf, you know because Maxis is one too, but I just don't know! See I'm sort of running out of ideas here, and this one sounds great on one hand, and awful on the other. Tell me what ya' think, should she get bitten or not?)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat, aka- Kit Jackson.) 


	25. lies, lies, and more lies

I watched the wolf's yellow teeth come down at me. I was shaking horribly, 'cause lets just face it: I was pretty damn scared. The teeth approached my arm, and almost bit. They would have, if it weren't for the pegasus, which nudged the wolf's head out of my way. I scrambled up as soon as I had the chance, and ran over to it. My leg swung over its back, and it started to run. Three wolves ran in front of it, and the pegasus got scared. It reared on its hind legs, and knocked me off onto the ground. I landed in the mist of four wolves, which moved closer, and closer. I backed farther away until I hit a tree and couldn't go any farther. One wolf came in for a bite. I rolled over, but I wasn't good enough. The wolf had got me, right on the ankle. The cut was no bigger than a paper cut but it was there. I didn't care about that right now though. Right now I cared about getting back up to the castle alive, and that's what I planed to do.

I stood up quickly, and ran. I ran in the direction of Hogwarts. My pegasus followed my lead and ran with me, I jumped on it's back and we flew. The wolves followed on the ground, and my dad's words from last year echoed threw my head,

_"If they want to travel the forbidden forest that's their business; as long as," he continued "they don't come crying to us when they're almost eaten by a werewolf."_

I managed to push them to the back of my mind, and focused on getting to Hogwarts. It was only about 30ft away, and I knew we could make it. I didn't want to pass Hagrid's cabin, because he'd know that something was up. So we took the detour around to the back of the school. The wolf pack didn't chase us after we passed the school boarder. 

I snuck back into the school through the kitchens, after tying the pegasus up at the door. The clock read half past nine, so it wasn't too late. The feast would still be going on, but for some reason I didn't feel like going down (gee, I wonder why?). I went straight upstairs to the Gryffindor tower, nervous and exhausted. I said the password and went inside to the common room. Here is what I was greeted with.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

It was Hermione, using language that she seldom used, reserving for appropriate occasions. 

"Sirius is so pissed." Said Harry seriously. "He was afraid you'd been murdered or something"

"Almost." I muttered quietly

"You were gone all day, were did you go?" asked Jamie, her eyes were narrowed angrily.

"I was in the forest." I told them.

"You are so dead." Ron shook his head. "Wait 'till McGonagall gets her hands on you. You had the teachers in a total state of panic."

"I'd be more afraid of her father." Said Jamie.

"Where are they?" I asked quietly, (Yeah, I knew that I was in deep shit here).

"Your mom went out looking for you. The rest are here." Said Hermione through a straight lined mouth.

"Look I'm sorry." I apologized. "I was in a very bad mood this morning. I went to cool off, and I kind of over slept. Trust me I got more than I bargained for out there." I nonchalantly rubbed my ankle with my other foot.

"Well at least you're not hurt." Said Harry.

"Right." I said, now I was lying through my teeth, and I knew it. "Listen I'm gonna go get my lecture now, instead of waiting till tomorrow."

I turned on my heal and left through the portrait hole. I started walking towards the D.A.D.A room. The door was locked, but a simple spell took care of that. Now the question in my mind was, did I really want to face these guys tonight? They'd definitely be pissed. The decision was an easy one to make. I decided I didn't want to see them tonight. I turned around and went back to the common room. My friends had all gone to bed, so I didn't have to face them again.

The next morning I got the lecture of a lifetime, and my parents and their friends grounded me for two months. That is the only bad thing about having your parents working at your school. They can ground or punish you whenever they see it fit. I guess I really shouldn't be complaining though, seeing as this was the first time that they'd ever grounded me. Anyway, I was not allowed to go to Hogsmead, I couldn't go down and visit Hagrid, I couldn't go to quidditch matches, and I couldn't date. As you can see, they were pretty mad. 

After they stopped being mad, they started being worried. They kept asking me if I was ok, if I needed anything, and I kept saying that yes I was alright, and no I didn't need anything. Lying through my teeth again. I didn't know why I wasn't telling them, but I just wasn't. I knew they wouldn't care, but that didn't stop me from lying to them about something very serious.

"So," said dad, when he was finished with his half of the lecture. "Is this clear?"

"Crystal." I answered.

"And you're sure, you're ok?" asked mom.

"Very, can I go now?"

"Sure, but remember. You're grounded." Said dad. It was when he said that, that I knew that he was partly enjoying this.

"I know." I said over my shoulder.

The week after my little exploit classes started up again. Everyone came back, and soon I was known as 'the runaway'. I didn't really care, seeing as it was easy to ignore. The hardest part was explaining to Dean that I couldn't date for two whole months ("What!!" He screamed). He took it pretty well, but was still a bit put out.

Finally (on the second day back) I got back into my groove, and I was my old self. I started goofing off in classes again, and torturing teachers, things like that. One day in D.A.D.A I blew up a desk, so I wasn't surprised when Remus rolled his eyes and, asked to see me after class. When the rest of the class filed out I stayed in my seat. Remus locked the door, and came to sit down next to me.

"Sorry 'bout the desk." I said innocently.

"That's fine." He raised his eyebrows. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Like what?" I asked. I knew perfectly well what he wanted to know, but for some reason I still wouldn't talk. I wanted to, but I wouldn't.

"Anything that happened the night you were grounded for?" He asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was going through a mental battle. I couldn't make my mouth speak the words. It just wasn't happening. Anyway it was only a nick, only the wolf's tooth touched me. I'm not a werewolf, I told my self.

"Aphi let me see your ankle." Remus said this firmly, and I knew he meant business. I humored him and pulled up my left pants leg, the cut was on the right.

"The other one." He said.

I sighed and slowly pulled up my right jean leg. I hoped he wouldn't be able to see the small cut. He saw it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Probably just a cut from a bramble in the forest." I lied. Oh, why couldn't I say anything?

Remus shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?" I asked.

"What is the matter with you?" he looked at me closely. "Did you think we'd care?"

"Listen I really just don't know what you're talking about."

"Aphi I could sense it. I know where you got that cut."

"I know you do.' I said smartly. "I just told you."

He looked at me again. "I don't know why you won't admit it, but right now we're going to go have a talk with Madam Pomfrey and your parents."

"What the hell?" I yelled as he stood up. "I told you. It was a bramble in the forest."

"Listen," he said. "If that was a cut from a bramble it would have scared over by now. Yours is still open, and will remain so until you go see the nurse and have her close it. Also you're very moody right now, that happens to some people after they're bitten."

My head was whirling. I wanted to, needed to tell the truth. But I couldn't. There was something wrong with me. I was functioning on a no sense level, something that I never did. Remus started to pull me out of my chair, and I had to fight my self to stand up and go with him. We walked into the hall, which was clear, because people were in classes. Remus helped me up the stairs and into the infirmary. 

"What's the matter with her now?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Look at her ankle." He answered.

I was feeling faint now and it took a lot of my strength to lie down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked at my ankle, and rubber her temples.

"This one gets into more trouble…" She mumbled. 

"I have to go back down stairs." Said Remus. "I'll get Sirius and Less if that's alright with you."

"Fine, Fine." She answered.

Remus left and I fell asleep on the bed, while Madam Pomfrey hovered over me.

(A/n- Ok, for all those people who didn't want Aphi to become a werewolf, here's a thought for you: 'Maybe she isn't'. Because in my mind, those wolves were not regular werewolves. Remember how I wrote before that there were werewolves working for Voldemort, well maybe that was them…)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat, aka- Kit Jackson.) 

I felt a lot better when I woke up. I found that the cut on my ankle was healed thanks to Madam Pomfrey. No one was around, and my curtain was closed. I saw signs that people had been there, because there were chairs all around. Madam Pomfrey soon walked in with food.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. "Remus said you were having some problems down in his class room, and I closed the bite for you."

I nodded a weak yes. 

"You'll be good as new by the end of the day." She told me.

"Thanks." I said glumly. 

She left, seeing that she'd get nothing out of me right then. But when she left, almost every one else came in, and they all wanted to know the same thing: why hadn't I told them the truth? I asked my self that too, but I guess it didn't matter now that every one knew anyway.

"Why didn't you say anything?" dad asked me. The others looked at me expectantly, awaiting a pretty good excuse on my part. 

"I don't know." I admitted. "I'm sorry, and anyway it was only a small cut. I really don't think…"

"You don't think it'll affect you." Said Saraan calmly. "But what if it does? It probably will. It doesn't matter how big or small the bite is, you were still bitten."

"Nothing will happen, and I'll be fine." I said once more. "Wasn't even a bite, more of a scratch."

"Did the wolf's tooth puncture your skin?" asked mom.

"Yeah."

"Then it was a bite." She said firmly.

They all watched me with uncertainty after this remark, waiting to see how I'd react. I sat up in bed staring them all down.

"You may be trying to deny this, but sooner or later you'll have to face it." Said Maxis gently.

"Wait until the full moon." Dad grinned knowingly. "We'll see what happens."

I scratched my ankle with my toe, knowing that every thing they were saying was true. There was nothing, nada, zip, zilch that I could do about it, and I'd have to accept it.

"You understand." Said Callisto, almost reading my mind. "Now do you want to tell us why you didn't say any thing about this in the first place?"

They were now asking for a, spill your guts confession. These were not my favorite things to give, especially after lying to everyone for a week.

"Well?" pressed Hermione.

"Listen." I said sighing. "I just didn't b-because, I guess there was some guilt involved, maybe some embarrassment. I knew I wasn't supposed to be in the forest alone, and I wasn't thinking about the date, or the moon. So yeah, it was a bit of stupidity on my part. And if Remus hadn't found out I wouldn't have said a word, and on the full moon I would have been in a lot of trouble. I knew you'd have been even madder then, but I thought you'd be mad about this, so I didn't say anything." I stopped. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I couldn't."

"Did you think we wouldn't understand?" asked Jamie.

"No." I practically yelled. "Listen it was just a stupid mistake that I didn't want to admit to any one. I mean that day I was pretty stupid. I was in there alone, on a full moon, at night. I just barely got away, Blaze save my life."

"Blaze?"

"My pegasus. He flew me out of there." I explained. 

They all looked at me once more. I gave them a slight smile, saying that I'd be fine. And I knew that I would too. I'd accepted it, and life would be fine. 

Then there was also the feeling I had that my transformations would _not_ be of the norm. 

(A/n- More later)


	26. The Very End

(A/n- My alter ego (Aphrodite) would like to say some thing about the last few chapters:

Aphi: Ok, listen. I just want to say that there is a moral to the past few chapters, and it's a very important one. Here it is; 'Never, ever, ever be angry or upset on a major holiday. It's bound to get you into trouble.')

"Did our werewolves do the job we hoped for? Is she dead?" asked the slithery voice. The voice of an especially dark person.

The follower hesitated. "Well master, t-t-there was a slight problem."

The voice's red eyes glowed menacingly. "What do you mean a problem? I sent out those wolves for a reason. That being, they would do the job quickly, and she would be out of my way."

"Master, they didn't manage to kill her, but they did bite her, I think."

"What do you mean think?" the voice bellowed.

"Well the tooth only scraped the skin. No saliva actually entered the body." He explained.

"Only scraped the skin?" repeated the voice.

"Yes Master. She's not a full werewolf, and she isn't dead."

The source of the voice glared at the follower kneeling before him. "You disappoint me, Lyle. You know what happen to people who disappoint me."

"But master, I wasn't with the group when it happened I am not to blame." Lyle begged for mercy.

"Unfortunately werewolves that will join our cause are so hard to come by that I can not afford to, shall we say, let them go. But you Lyle, will be easy to replace. Avada Kedavra." The voice waved his wand and Lyle fell helplessly to the floor.

(Aphi's POV)

In late February Voldemort was becoming more and more active, it was because of this that I decided that he might have had some thing to do with my attack in the woods. A few days after my release from the hospital wing he killed four muggle teenagers that were walking down a deserted ally-way, bullying a poor little kid. 

One of the teenagers that died was Dudley Dursley.

Dumbledore told Harry about it, right after he received word. Harry took it pretty well (Gee, I wonder why?). I mean, he wasn't distraught with sorrow or anything, but I guess he felt sort of sorry for his aunt and uncle. I guess I felt sort of sorry too, but considering I'd never formally met him (a good thing, according to Harry) I couldn't feel too bad. Harry was written to by his aunt and uncle. He was expected to return home for the funeral, but he didn't. He couldn't. We had to study for the N.E.W.T's that were coming up in a few months. Mom couldn't go either, but she sent her condolences. Petunia and Vernon had been told how he died, and now possessed an even more burning hatred for witches and wizards. The muggles had been told that he died from being excessively over weight. They now possessed a stronger feeling that Dudley was too fat, and that Vernon and Petunia should have done something about it sooner. 

"I wonder why Voldemort killed Dudley of all people?" Harry asked himself.

"Probably to get to you?" said Ron.

"Ron," Jamie looked up. "Voldemort might not be the sanest crayon in the box, but he's not the dullest one either. He knows that killing Dudley wasn't gong to make Harry go insane with rage, and want to go out and find Voldemort, and try and kill him. If anything, he killed Dudley and his friends because, one; they saw something in that ally-way that he didn't want them to see, or two; he needed some target practice with his unforgivables, and they were the closest targets."

"More likely number one." Said Hermione. "Maybe they saw someone disappearing into a wall or something

"So then why did he attack me in the forest?" I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. They weren't supposed to know that that was what I suspected.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione seriously.

"Just a thought." I muttered.

"You think those werewolves were his?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Could be." Jamie nodded. "He has werewolves on his side. "

"Let's just talk about Dudley." I suggested weakly. 

"Heck no," said Harry. "This is much more interesting."

"Go over exactly what happened. Detail by detail." Hermione took out a quill and parchment.

"How's this gonna help?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey," said Jamie. "You're the one who kept saying that you hadn't been bitten. Maybe you haven't."

"Don't get my hopes up." 

"Just start talking." Insisted Hermione.

I retold every thing that had happened that night, over and over again until Hermione was satisfied that she had enough information. Then she went up in to the dorm and stayed there. I guess she had her nose buried in some sort of big book, hoping to find some solution. We waited for her, for about twenty minutes, but then we decided that she wasn't coming back, so we all left in our separate directions. I left with Jamie, Harry left with Ron.

Jamie and I planted some bombs in hallways and classrooms. Then we messed around with Professor Binns' encyclopedias (that gets him really ticked off). Then Professor McGonagall caught us, and gave us three detentions. Jamie was a giggling mess when we were done, but I wasn't really having a lot of fun. Jamie noticed.

"What's with you?" she asked me.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Dudley ruined my day."

"How so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's just he's dead and, so now I feel bad even though I didn't know him."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Listen, according to Harry, he was a fat, bastard like, pig. Now don't get me wrong, I don't think he deserved to die, but you don't see me all down in the dumps about some one I didn't even know."

I grinned. "You're right, I mean Harry doesn't even look like he cares."

"Good," said Jamie. "Now come on. I see an entrance to the Slytherin common rooms that have our names written all over it."

Hermione decided not to come to dinner that night. Jamie and I went up to get her, but she said that she wasn't done with what she was doing. So we had dinner with out her. After dinner she finally decided to come downstairs. Though it would have been better if she had been comprehendible.

"Loophole!" She yelled when she ran down stairs from our room. the whole common room looked at her.

"Loophole!" she said more quietly to Jamie, Ron, Harry, and I.

"What?" I asked.

"Loophole. Have to find your parents." She gasped.

"Use complete sentences." Harry suggested.

"Ok," she took a breath. "In this book." She pointed to a think book she was holding. "I was reading about werewolf bites and transformations."

"Right." Ron prompted. 

"Well, Aphi kept saying that she wasn't bitten, only scratched by one tooth. Here it says that for a person to become a full werewolf Saliva has to enter the body of the victim. Read right here."

She handed me the book and I read the print.

The theory on werewolf transformations is that for the person to become a werewolf, salvia from the attacking wolf's body has to enter the victims body. This must happen in order for the person to become a full werewolf. If the person escapes with a scratch and no saliva enters the cut that person will either become only a regular wolf on full moons, be very weak and vulnerable on the night of the full moon, or they will only obtain some characteristics of a wolf on the full moon (fur, tail, eye color might change, etc.). And for these people the same thing might not happen every week; one week they'll be a wolf, the next have amber eyes, and so on. 

"Is this true?" I asked amazed.

"This is a pretty well renowned book, so I'm assuming yes. But I'd like to ask Saraan, seeing as she's a scientist."

"So I might be off the hook?" I grinned.

"Maybe. It's a pretty slim chance though. But you said you're sure that it was only a scratch."

"Yeah." I said. "I rolled out of the way before it could maul me; I didn't get wet at all."

"I'm going to go talk to Saraan, and see what she has to say about this. I'll be back soon." Hermione took her book and climbed through the portrait hole. 

We didn't see Hermione again for another two hours, but I guess when two minds like Hermione's and Saraan's get together there's no stopping them. Finally we all got to impatient to wait any longer, and we went to find Saraan's room to see if they were there. We knocked four times before someone came to answer. Hermione swung the door open with a free hand.

"Are you quite done?" I asked her.

"Almost." Called Saraan from inside. "You can come in if you want."

Hermione moved aside to let us all troop through into the room. There books, upon, books piled on top of the bed. Saraan and Hermione had obviously been sitting on the floor reading, and researching.

"So have you um, discovered anything yet?" Jamie asked tentatively. 

"I can't believe I missed that." Saraan shook her head. "The saliva theory is true. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it sooner."

"We thought of a way to test it though." Said Hermione. She pulled a piece of plant out of her pocket. "Take this Aphi."

I stepped forward and took the plant out of her hand. It burned slightly but not much. "What is it?"

"It's a sprig of wolfsbane." Saraan wrote something down. "Is it hurting?"

"It's burning a little; it burns a little more every second I hold it. But it's not like it's unbearable or anything." I said. "What's all this mean?"

"I think it means that you are not a full werewolf." Jamie decided to take a stab at it.

"That works for me." I said happily, as I let go of the wolfsbane.

"Put that out the window please." Saraan muttered from her paper. "Rem will be coming in soon."

Ron picked up the plant and bought it over to the open window. He dropped it onto the ground below. Saraan seemed to be more involved with her notes now, so we decided to leave. 

"I'm gonna go get dad." I said.

As I was about to close the door there was a clunk on the floor behind us. We turned around to look. Saraan had dropped her book and was grinning slightly.

"Maybe you should get Madam Pomfrey instead." She suggested. "I think it's time."

At 3:56 PM on February 23, 2001, after 12 hrs of labor on Saraan's part, and 7 ½ hours of nervous pacing on Remus's part, Serena and Virgil Lupin were born. After we ran to get Madam Pomfrey and bought her back to Saraan's room she kicked us out, telling us to go find Remus. We looked all over the castle, and finally in Hogsmead. He was in the local bookstore. When we told him he practically dragged us back up to Hogwarts. Then Madam Pomfrey yelled us at for taking so long. Dad covered for Remus in D.A.D.A on the 23rd because Remus was still pacing in front of Saraan's room. Harry, Ron, Jamie, Hermione, and I had gone back to the Gryffindor tower the night before and went to classes as usual (In D.A.D.A we learned the perfect ways to torture the Slytherins). We didn't get to see the two (we didn't even know they were two) newborns until that night, and we had to sneak in to even do that. Saraan welcomed us with open arms, Madam Pomfrey did not.

"She's still weak, and doesn't need distraction." Insisted Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm not weak, and I could do with a little distraction. You wouldn't even let Rem in at first."

So Madam Pomfrey relented and let us in.

"Why are there two cribs?" asked Ron.

"Serena's in one, and Virgil's in the other." Said Saraan from her bed. "They're twins."

"They're so cute!" Squealed Jamie and Hermione together.

"He'll be good at quidditch, I can tell." Said Harry.

"Harry," I laughed. "One that's Serena, and two is that all you can think of, Quidditch?"

"Shh!" hissed Madam Pomfrey. "We just got them down to sleep."

____________________________________________________________

(A/n- There cannot be anyone out there that does not like babies! Oh well anyway has anyone seen 'Down To Earth'? OMG it's soooooooooooo funny. Chris Rock is hilarious! It's a must see, so I end my authors note with this quote…'first I get hit by a truck, then I get placed in some jacked up body, then I get shot, now you want my soul? What are you? The Blair Witch?'- Chris Rock, Down To Earth.)

Chapter?: Permanent and Final Show Down

N.E.W.T's week was in late May. It was grueling hard work, even harder for me, because I had to take one day of it with amber glowing eyes, and a stub of a tail. (Fred and George offered to send us answer sheets, but we declined). The hardest one was History of Magic but this was because I had never stayed awake in the class to learn anything, so I hadn't known what to study, but we won't go into that. At the end they added an extra test as an 'experiment'. It was just a whole bunch of miscellaneous stuff that they had assumed we'd picked up over the years; some of it we had, and some of it we hadn't. When the tests were over we had to wait two weeks before we received our scores. Hermione got top scores, but the rest of ours weren't bad either. In-fact they were so un-bad we decided to have a celebratory picnic out side, no adults allowed. But we did take Virgil and Serena of Remus and Saraan's hands. They came out with us, under the calm willow in the back of the school. They ate baby mush (and some grass), and we at candy and chicken stolen from the kitchens. 

"This is the life." Sighed Ron, lying back on our blanket.

"What're you gonna do when you have to roll up your sleeves and work?" I asked sarcastically.

"Work?" he grinned. "Nope, Harry and I have this all planed out. He's going to be a quidditch star and I'm going to be his agent/manager." 

Hermione, Jamie, and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"It'll work, we swear." Harry smiled. " Hey get off of that!" He took his wand out of Virgil's mouth. "I know one thing, I don't want kids!"

We all laughed. "You have to admit, they are cute." Said Jamie.

I looked up into the sky, clouds were moving quickly. "I think it might storm." I commented.

"We'd better pack up." Jamie picked up the basket. "I'll take the cute ones."

"Cute. such a…" a voice started to speak. "A nasty word."

All of us looked around, our senses alert.

"What on earth was that?" whispered Hermione.

"Jamie," I muttered. "Take the kids and run! Give them to their parents and then go get Dumbledore."

Jamie looked into my eyes, and then didn't question me. She grabbed the babies and ran around a secret passage we'd discovered, and went into the school.

"Why did you tell her to leave?" hissed Harry.

"The prophecy said we should do this by our selves." I said to him, but then to the air, "You can come out now, you little bastard snake."

"Mustn't use such language Miss. Black."

"Oh get off it." Shouted Harry. "Come out and fight."

"Follow me." I mumbled. Then I transformed. I used my nose to lead me to the source of the voice. It was just behind a clump of bushes. But no one was there. 

"Aphi were is he?" asked Ron. 

I suddenly smelled something strong. I transformed quickly.

"Hermione duck!" I yelled.

She did just in time, or she might have been with out a head. Voldemort disappeared once more.

"Ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer." Hermione looked at Ron.

"Stop fighting and look around!" I instructed.

They did, but we still saw nothing. Hermione smiled suddenly, and used an illusion. The illusion stood still unharmed for only thirty seconds when Voldemort reappeared again, and killed it off. This time he stayed visible. 

"Ever since you became involved in this Miss. Black I've seen more than I like of this school, and if you don't defeat me it will be destroyed." He said in his slithery voice.

"Now it's personal." Harry smiled a 'devil may care smile', and winked. He waved his wand and a large birdbath flew and knocked Voldemort off of his feet.

"You'll pay for that." Voldemort screamed in rage. He jumped up, his red eyes glowing. 

"Crucio!" he yelled. His wand was pointed at nothing. He was to distracted to see where he was pointing.

I decided to let Ron take care of that, because I had an idea. I scrambled over to the willow where our picnic blanket was laying on the ground. I grabbed it then started to climb the willow. Voldemort couldn't do anything be cause he was dealing with 20 or so Hermione's and various trees and bird-bathes flying at him. When I was high enough in the tree I positioned my self right over the fight. Then I did something very stupid. 

"Geranamo!" I called.

Every one, even Voldemort, looked up. I came down right on Voldemort's head. He bent over in surprise. I used his back as a springboard and flipped off, leaving the blanket to cover his head. Voldemort's wand was knocked out of his hand. Ron grabbed it and snapped it in half. We waited for a rebuttal from Voldemort, but there was none. In fact he wasn't moving at all.

"Aphi!!" said Hermione in alarm. "I think you broke his back!"

"That was the point of using his back as a spring-board. I figured that since he is 70 something and pushing 80 that he had to have a weak spot, so I aimed for the back. I didn't think it would be that easy though."

"It wasn't!" Yelled a voice from behind. 

We whirled around. "That whole thing was an illusion!!" Said the **real** Voldemort.

"You son of a bitch! Die!" I looked at Hermione. "Hermione, go for the neck."

She smiled, and nodded.

"So pitiful." Said Voldemort looking at Harry and Ron. "Two of you don't even know what you're doing."

"Hermione go!" 

"Minorisha!" she yelled.

Voldemort went from being three heads taller that me, to no heads taller than me. I was ready. In less than 10 seconds I had Voldemort under my total control. I had cut of the flow of blood to his brain. (A/n- no matter how funny that sounds or looks on TV (mainly Xena) it is a very dangerous thing to do, and I would not recommend doing it. Once when I was in fourth grade, (when Xena was the cool thing to watch. It still is!) this girl did it to another kid, and that kid almost died!. They only thought that they were playing but it really worked. Luckily there was a kid who saved the other kid (he didn't know what he was doing either, but it still worked!) Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… NEVER CUT OF THE FLOW OF BLOOD TO SOMEONE'S BRAIN!!!)

I pushed the pressure points on his neck, and luckily for me they stayed pressed. 

"What did you do now?" asked Harry. "Break his neck?"

I pressed another point and then hit the back of his neck. "Now his neck is broken. The flow of blood to his brain is also cut off. No matter how snake like he is this will kill him. Every animal has pressure points, and if you know what you're doing you can use them to you're advantage. His were especially easy to find, with all those big veins sticking out of his neck. He's out of commission now."

We all looked at Voldemort. His eyes were rolling up-ward and his nose was bloody.

"Ten secs." I said. "Then he'll be dead."

"What's taking Jamie so long?" asked Harry.

"Here she comes!" said Ron. He pointed to a small crowd, getting closer and closer.

Jamie was with them and ran up to us to get a better look.

"What'd you do to him?" she gushed.

"Broke his neck." I said shortly. "And what took you so long?"

"Snape." She shook her head. "He claimed there was some ruled about babies being in the hallways with out a supervising person. He said that I wasn't smart enough to be that supervising person." She looked back at Voldemort. "So he's gone right?"

"Gone, and gone for good."

**THE END******

"Dean!" I called. "Dean come here."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then the door of my study opened.

"What is it Aphi?" He asked.

"It's done." I grinned.

"Finally." He said. "I thought you'd die working on that thing."

"Nope. It's finally finished."

"So will come down stairs now?" he asked me. "Remus and Saraan just go here, and your parents and Cass have been here for over thirty minutes. Maxis will be coming soon too, as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

You guys out there are a bit confused I bet. Well here's a quick synopsis of my life after Hogwarts: We'd graduated 5 years ago. Dean and I were married 2 years ago. The year after we graduated I got a little sis named Cass, short for Cassiopeia (I think mom and dad got bored when I left Hogwarts). She's about four now. Serena and Virgil are five-year-old terrors and they have a three-year-old sister named Magda. Maxis is still single and happy about it. Ron and Hermione are seeing each; they have no definite plans yet. Harry is single and not so happy about it, but doesn't brood on the subject. Jamie is also single and not happy. (We keep trying to set Harry and Jamie up, but they just aren't interested.).Dean and I chose to live in Paris, France, but will be sending any future kids to Hogwarts (dad says that they _must_ go to Hogwarts). Remus and Saraan live in Hogsmead. Dad, mom, and Cass live almost everywhere (I'll bet our family even has a manor in the south pole.), Harry, Jamie, Ron, and Hermione all live in apartments in Diagon ally. Harry actually does play quidditch for England now, and Ron **is **his agent/manager but they both also do auror work for the ministry, but that business went way down after we got rid of Voldie. Jamie and Hermione work for Gringots, and they both love it. 

I still have Blaze, my pegasus, I usually let the little kids ride him though (I never did find out the source of those notes, though I suspect that it was Dean).

Oh and, that thing I just finished, that was my autobiography. It's not for sale, just for future generations of Blacks who want to know some thing. It's 178 pages long and took me a good two years to write, and I haven't even revised it yet. 

So that's basically our lives today. This new generation of marauders, hmm, who knows what'll happen to them, or what terrors they'll have to face. Maybe when they're all grown up they'll document their lives.

(A/n- IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it? It's actually freakin' done!!!It is exactly 12:09 am and 9 seconds, and I'm done! So should I do a story about these new little marauders? No probably not, it'd be too cliché right? Oh well, let me know. Meanwhile I guess I'll actually give Lily a life, maybe finish those half empty stories about her. And then of course there's poor Kit in my X-men series that I've been neglecting to write about, and I have to be so careful with her too, because she's threatened to burn down my bed room twice. And I guess I could do something, um, original. I also have that poor gang from Big Wolf On Campus stuck in the Harry Potter world in another story. I suppose I could be nice and write them a way out of it before Merton goes insane. Lets see, anything else? Oh yeah, I've been working on my own AU story with a friend Mini_Merc (read her filks). I also have my own filks that I guess I could post. As you can see I have a very busy writing schedule to fix *author sighs* Well I'd better go work on it now, bye and toodles. You'll hear from me soon.)

Your faithful writing friend,

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat, aka- Kit Jackson.)


End file.
